Saber ver
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Rachel es muy Feliz junto a Finn...Hasta que conoce a Quinn Fabray, prima de Finn. Faberry, Pezberry y tal vez Brittana.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-Espera…no…no estoy lista-Dijo entre gemidos

-Claro que estas lista-Respondió intentando desabrochar el pantalón de su novia.

-¡He dicho que no Finn!-Grito empujando a Finn.

**F: **Pero, Rachel, desde hace un año y medio que salimos, creí que ya tendrías confianza para hacerlo conmigo.

**R: **Aun soy virgen Finn, y tengo miedo de que me lastimes.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

**F: **Esta bien, creo que esperar un poco mas no me hará daño- Respondió abrazando a su novia.

**R: **Gracias por comprenderme.

**F: **No agradezcas nada, para eso estoy…Oye, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi prima de New York se mudaría aquí?-Rachel asintió-pues organizo una fiesta y nos invito.

**R**: Oh, que bien, ¿tenemos que llevar algo?

**F: **Solo tu traje de baño, es una fiesta en la piscina.

**R:** ¡Si, por fin podré estrenar mi bikini!-Dijo levantándose de la cama para buscarlo.-Muero por conocer a tu prima, por todo lo que me contaste de ella parece ser una chica muy interesante. ¿Y si le presentamos a Puck? Tal ves se lleven bien y así los cuatro podríamos salir en citas dobles

**F: **Ammm. No creo amor, seria mejor presentarle a Santana.

**R: **¿Qué? ¿Porque a San…? ¡Oh por Dios!- Grito cubriendo su boca con una camisa que sostenía-Es…¿Es lesbiana?

**F: **Si, nunca te dejare sola con ella, siempre quiere robarse a mis novias y lo peor es que lo logra- Dijo gesticulando un puchero.

**R:** Awww cariño. Yo nunca te dejare-Se acerco y se sentó en las piernas de Finn-seremos novios hasta la universidad, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y viviremos felices para siempre-Le aseguro besándolo dulcemente para después pararse rápidamente-Bien tenemos que comprar un regalo de bienvenida ¿no crees?-Finn asintió-Esta bien ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

**F:** Quinn Fabray.


	2. ¡¡¡Fiesta? Parte I

**R: **¿Esta es su casa? Se ve que es muy lujosa.

**F: **Si te impresionaste con el portón no se como reaccionaras al ver la casa-Dijo mientras tocaba el timbre.

Rachel y Finn se encontraban frente a un gran portón de madera con adornos dorados, detrás de este se encontraba una gran fiesta esperándolos.

-_¿si, quien es?-_Se escucho a través del altavoz.

**F: **Soy Finn.

-_No conozco ningún Finn, lo siento, vete o llamare a la policía._

**F**: ¡Quinn! Déjate de bromas

**Q: **_Esta bien amargado, pasa-_Dijo en un tono burlón.

La puerta se abrió completamente y los ojos y boca de Rachel lo hicieron a la par. Ante ella se levantaba una gran mansión de tres pisos con un gran jardín delantero y una majestuosa fuente de mármol blanco con agua cristalina.

**R: **¡OH POR DIOS! Finn ¡Mira esto!-La morena caminaba de un lado a otro completamente embobada por todo lo que veía- ¡Es como una replica de la casa de Barbra Straisand!-Dijo dando saltitos y retornando su caminar- Lo vi en una revista, ¡Es casi idéntica! Claro que el jardín de Barbra tiene esculturas de notas musicales y la fuente es mas grande, pero…

**F:** ¡Rachel cuidado!-Grito a la morena tratando de llamar su atención, ya que esta, al estar divagando, no se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en la fuente.

**R: **…las columnas de la casa de Barbra son doradas, porque representan que ella es una estrella, y esta, no las tiene-Siguió hablando sin hacer caso a su novio y caminando dentro de la fuente- ¡Oh Dios! Tal vez esta mansión era de Barbra y nunca nos dimos cuenta, si, tal vez. Siempre había muchos coches rondando por aquí y pueden ser paparazzis que…

**F: **¡RACHEL!-Llamo a la morena que por fin paraba de hablar y de caminar- Primero: ¡Respira por favor!, creo que ya estas morada, segundo: Dudo mucho que sea la mansión de Barbra porque siempre estuvo deshabitada y tercero…

-...Sal de la fuente, la fiesta es en la piscina-

Rachel y Finn voltearon para ver de quien era esa voz, frente a ellos una chica de cabello rosa corto y un poco alborotado, vestía ropa holgada con tonalidades oscuras, Permanecía de pie con las manos en la cintura y una mirada penetrante-y hermosa, pensó Rachel- que examinaba a la morocha de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en sus piernas y volviendo rápidamente a los ojos de la morena.

**R: **Yo…yo…Lo siento tanto, no…no se como termine metida aquí, Finn ayúdame.

**F: **Estabas hablando sin parar y caminando por todas parte, tan concentrada que te metiste en la fuente- Dijo Finn ayudando a su novia.

-Dios, ahora tendremos que drenar la fuente y llenarla de nuevo, de seguro mataste a los peces-Exclamo la chica de cabello rosa acercándose y mirando dentro de esta.

**R: **yo…lo siento tanto, no quería provocar todo esto-Dijo bajando la cabeza muy apenada.

**F**: Quinn, deja de asustar a mi novia -En ese momento Quinn dejo de fingir enojo y le dedico una sonrisa a la morena- y dame un abrazo, te eh extrañado mucho-El muchacho se acercó y cubrió con su gran cuerpo a Quinn.

**Q: **Lo siento -Dijo separándose de Finn y mirando a Rachel- Soy muy bromista, espero que no te enojes y lo tomes como tal, una broma.

**R:** Oh, no te preocupes, ahora que lo dices parece un poco gracioso-se sintió hipnotizada por sus ojos- Por cierto, soy Rachel Berry-Dijo extendiendo su mano.

**Q: **Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto.

Al momento de estrechar sus manos Rachel sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo que Quinn noto.

-_Esto será muy interesante-_Pensó Quinn brindándole una gran sonrisa a la morocha parada frente a ella.


	3. ¡¡¡Fiesta? Parte II

Hey!

Primera nota de autor. Yei!

Bien, se que a algunos no les gusta el Pezberry pero bueno, ya me lo había planteado y alguien me alento a escribirlo así que, aquí lo tienen, lo necesito para que la historia siga su curso.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Q: **Aquí están las bebidas, por allá los flotadores, la mesa de la comida esta a la derecha y el baño esta dentro de la casa, primera puerta a la izquierda-Explicaba Quinn, caminando por el patio trasero con Finn y Rachel a su espalda- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Rachel levanto la mano rápidamente, gesto que provoco ternura en Quinn.

**Q: **¿Si Rachel?-Dijo tratando de suprimir la risa que aquel acto le ocasionaba.

**R: **¿En donde puedo cambiarme?-Pregunta aun sin bajar la mano.

**Q: **En mi cuarto, esta en el segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha, aunque si quieres te puedo acompañar.

**F: **Ni se te ocurra-La miro seriamente.

-Quinnie, ya nos vamos pórtense bien… ¡Oh, Finn! ¿Eres tu? Estas muy, muy alto, deberías dejar de comer, de seguro te haz de pegar en los marcos de las puertas jajaja estoy bromeando, ven y dame un abrazo-Dijo abriendo sus brazos acerándose al muchacho.

**F**:Hola tía, te eh extrañado mucho-Exclamo separándose-Mira, te presento a mi novia. Rachel, esta es mi tía, Judy Fabray.

**R: **Mucho gusto Sra. Fabray, Rachel Berry-Extendió su mano un poco apenada.

La señora parada frente a ella se parecía mucho a Quinn, solo que con unos años más y con el cabello rubio -_¿Acaso todas las Fabray son tan bellas?_- Pensó Rachel moviendo un poco su cabeza para retirar dichos pensamientos de su mente.

Mientras tanto Judy examinaba de pies a cabeza a Rachel –_Morena, ojos hermosos, piernas de infarto, cuerpo bien trabajado….Espero que Quinn se quede quieta_-

**J:** Wow Finn, que linda chica te conseguiste, no la descuides porque ya sabes que hay algunos leones rondando por aquí-Dijo Judy mirando fijamente al chico, esperando que captara su indirecta.

Finn rápidamente volteo a ver a Quinn que, al aburrirse de la conversación, se encontraba hablado con una chica pelirroja cerca de la mesa de bebidas mientras disimuladamente miraba las piernas de Rachel de Vez en cuando. Cuando se percato de la mirada fulminante de Finn le soltó una sonrisa engreída.

Rachel, mientras tanto, trataba de averiguar a que "leones" se refería Judy.

**J: **El gusto es mio Rachel-Estrecho la mano de la morena, sacándola de sus pensamientos- y por favor, dime Judy, no soy tan vieja como para que me llames señora. Bueno, díganme ¿Hace cuanto tiempo salen?

**F:** Estamos por cumplir dos años de noviazgo- Contesto Finn, abrazando a la morocha por la cintura.

**R: **Si, dos años de completa felicidad.

**J: **Me alegro mucho por los dos. Bien, me tengo que retirar; Rachel de nuevo gusto en conocerte, siéntete como en tu casa-Dijo sonriendo a la morocha-Finn, sigue mi consejo, deja de comer y cuida muy bien a esta señorita. Hasta luego-Se despidió.

**R:** ¿Que quería decir con eso de los leones Finn?- Pregunto finalmente después de ver como Judy se alejaba completamente de ellos.

**F: **Nada cariño. Ummm ¿No te querías cambiar de ropa?-Desvió el tema.

**R:** Si, tienes razón, enseguida vuelvo**-**Le dio un beso-Te amo.

**F:** Ojala no olvides que yo te amo mucho mas-Susurro preocupando, pensando en Quinn y viendo como la morena caminaba hacia la casa.

Rachel ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto de Quinn observándolo: una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, en el cual se encontraba una cámara y unos cuantos libros; una puerta que, probablemente, conducía a un baño, un armario y muchas cajas aun sin desempacar.

Se apresuró a cambiarse no sin antes comprobar que se veía espectacular en aquel bikini azul con franjas verdes que Finn le regalo. Acomodo su ropa en la mochila que había llevado y la puso a un lado de la cama para después salir de esa habitación.

* * *

Caminaba despreocupadamente por el borde de la piscina con una bebida en la mano mientras hablaba con Finn; desde que salió de la casa después de cambiarse el chico no se le había despegado-_Maldito el día en que le compre ese bikini-_se reprochaba Finn mentalmente.

-¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí! La enana y… ¡oh! Berry, no sabía que habías comprado una morsa-Dijo una morena a sus espaldas.

**F: **Hola a ti también Santana, me alegro mucho de verte-Respondió Finn con un tono de ironía en su voz.

**S: **Y también educaste a la morsa para que hablara, bravo-Santana daba pequeños aplausos.

**R: **Ya basta los dos, parecen niños pequeños-los regaño-hola Santana, ¿que haces aquí?, no es que me moleste tu presencia pero tampoco me esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

**S: **Quinn invito a todas las cheerios a su fiesta, ¿por eso estas tu también aquí o no?

**R: **No, Quinn es la prima de Finn y el me invito a venir.

En ese momento Santana comenzó a reír histéricamente, cosa que se extendió unos minutos finalizando con las manos de la latina en su abdomen y algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

**S: **¿Enserio esta…cosa, es primo de Quinn?-Pregunto conteniendo la risa.

**R: **Santana, para, déjalo en paz.

**S: **Es que enserio, Finessa, ¿Cómo te atreves a salir sin camisa en publico? ¿Quieres que todos vomiten? O peor aun ¿Quieres que todos quedemos ciegos? Porque por mi parte estoy a punto de tomar un tenedor y sacarme los ojos solo para no verte.

**F: **Oh Santana, yo también te quiero mucho, me encanta que seamos amigos-Dijo con sarcasmo-Rach, voy por algo de tomar y a dar una vuelta-Beso a su novia y se alejó.

**S: **¡Con cuidado Finn! ¡Escuche que al vecino le encanta casar morsas!

El chico se alejaba mostrándole el dedo de en medio sin prestarle atención.

**S: **Enserio Berry, tienes que conseguirte a alguien mejor, lo mereces y ya sabes que yo estoy disponible-Dijo levantando y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente.

**R: **Calla Santana, quiero a Finn y creo que él es el único ser humano que me quiere-Respondió comenzando a caminar nuevamente al borde de la piscina.

**S: **Cualquiera se moriría por estar contigo Rachel, eres la capitana de las cheerios, la chica más deseada de todo el instituto, solo mira a tu alrededor y todos están embobados contigo.

**R: **Pero solo me quieren por eso San, por ser popular y por sexo-Dijo caminando cabizbaja.

**S: **Yo no te quiero solo por sexo-La tomo de la mano- Vamos Rach, dame una oportunidad.

**R: **Quiero a Finn, Santana, y no quiero lastimarlo.

**S: **Es demasiado tarde para eso ¿no crees?

**R:** Lo amo-Le dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

**S: **Eso dices, pero bueno, hay que divertirnos, ¿nadamos?

**R: **Se me fueron las ganas.

**S: **Ok, ¿Me das de tu bebida?-pregunto la latina.

Rachel le extendió su trago, Santana lo agarro, bebió y lo dejo en el suelo para después abrazar a Rachel.

**R: **¿Qué haces?

**S:** Te dije que nos íbamos a divertir ¿o no?

**R:** Si pero no entiendo como vamos a….

Rachel no pudo hacer nada más que emitir un grito ya que sintió como era impulsada por la latina hacia un lado, provocando que las dos cayeran en la piscina en un gran chapuzón.

Santana no paraba de reírse de la morena que aun tenia cara de sorpresa tratando de respirar naturalmente.

**R: **Eso no fue nada divertido Santana-Dijo quitándose unos mechones de cabello que se adherían a su cara.

**S: **Si, si lo es.

**R: **No

**S:** Si

**R: **No

**S: **Si

**R: **¡Que no Santana!-Grito Rachel fingiendo enojo y nadando a la orilla.

**S: **Oh por favor Rachel, no te enfades, solo fue una broma y fue divertido-Dijo siguiéndola y quedando frente a la morocha.

Cuando Santana pronuncio la palabra _broma_ no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a cierta chica bromista con el cabello teñido se rosa.

La localizo en una hamaca besando a una chica, que Rachel juro, era una de su cheerios-Nota mental_: averiguar quien es esa chica-_

Quinn, al sentirse observada, busco a la persona que le producía esa sensación encontrándose con Rachel mirándola fijamente.

La chica de cabello rosa le sonrió pícaramente para después besar el cuello de aquella chica que la acompañaba mientras acariciaba lentamente una de sus piernas, todo esto sin dejar de observar a Rachel.

La morena desvió su mirada un poco sonrojada.

**R: **Tu concepto de diversión difiere mucho del mio-Dijo a Santana aun fingiendo enojo y planeando su venganza.

**S: **¿A si? Y ¿Cuál es su concepto de diversión señorita?-Pregunto Santana.

**R: **¡Este!

Santana no pudo esquivar los movimientos de la diva y termino debajo del agua con las manos de la morena en la cabeza encargándose de que la Latina no saliera. Después de unos segundos libero a la latina, la cual saco rápidamente su cabeza del agua tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Rachel no pudo reír libremente ya que Santana repitió la misma acción con ella sumergiéndola por completo.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, jugando, aventándose agua, sumergiéndose, nadando.

Rachel debía admitir que estar con Santana era divertido y la quería mucho y siendo sincera, era muy buena en la cama, pero ella no quería abandonar a Finn.

_No podía._

Aun no.

**R: **Ok espera voy por mi toalla, ya quiero salir de aquí, creo que estoy mutando en una pasa-Dijo deteniendo las manos de Santana y saliendo de la piscina.

**S: **Espera, te acompaño.

Santana no podía evitar mirar el trasero de Rachel mientras subían las escaleras y sus piernas ¡Dios! Esas piernas que Santana tanto amaba.

Al llegar a la habitación de Quinn la morena tomo su mochila buscando su toalla.

**S: **Berry, eres terriblemente sexy.

Santana no pudo más y se acercó a Rachel besándola con lujuria y recorriendo el cuerpo de la morocha descaradamente.

**R: **Santana…Aquí no….mmm…alguien puede entrar-Dijo entre gemidos, ya que la latina besaba su cuello, punto débil de Rachel.

Santana no respondió y solo empujo a la morocha hasta la puerta del baño de la habitación, abriéndola e ingresando en este sin dejar de besarse.

Rachel acariciaba y apretaba el trasero de Santana mientras esta desataba la parte superior del bikini de Rachel y comenzaba a besar sus pechos.

_-Tranquila, te voy a tratar bien-_

Escucharon una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

_-Espera-_respondió otra voz-_Primero quiero usar el sanitario_

Rachel se alejó rápidamente de Santana-_mierda, mierda, mierda-_no podía pensar en nada mas

* * *

**NECESITO SU AYUDA CON 3 SENCILLAS COSAS:**

**1: **¿Quieren que agregue Brittana? con 3 reviews que me den respuesta positiva lo agrego.

**2: **Necesito encontrar un fic. lo leí hace un tiempo pero ya no lo encuentro (espero que siga por aquí) no recuerdo mucho pero eh aquí un pequeño resumen: Rachel y Quinn viven juntas, (obviamente después de mil peleas y reencuentros) uno de los padres de Rachel odia a Quinn (típico) Rachel se enoja con su padre por esto y Quinn y el otro padre de Rachel encierran a esos dos en el departamento de las chicas y resuelven sus diferencias; después de un tiempo Quinn deja a Rachel porque esta es famosa y la vinculan con un actor, años despues se reencuentran, Rachel esta casada con un compañero del trabajo y Quinn es directora de cine muy famosa que se acuesta con medio mundo (menos conmigo) Rachel se enamora de Quinn otra vez, se entera de que un fan quizo atacarla y por eso tiene su casa con mas seguridad que una carcel, Rachel se divorcia y viven felices mientras comen perdices.

Como dije...pequeño resumen. Bueno si alguien sabe de que fic. hablo, por favor avíseme.

**3:** Me di cuenta que la música me da mas inspiraciòn xD asi que si alguien me puede recomendar algun grupo de musica indie (en ingles de preferencia) le agradecería.

Bueno, gracias por leer y por los reviews, (que por cierto me inspiran mucho y me incitan a continuar) si tienen una pregunta mándenla y vere si la puedo responder.


	4. ¡¡¡Fiesta? Parte III

Solo tu voz y Estando a salvo actualizaron.

Estoy feliz, así que, ¿porque no actualizar?

* * *

-Espera _primero quiero usar el sanitario_

Rachel se alejó rápidamente de Santana-_mierda, mierda, mierda-_no podía pensar en nada mas

**R:** ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto a Santana mientras trataba de colocarse la parte superior de su bikini-¡No nos pueden descubrir!

**S: **Ponle seguro a la puerta Berry-Dijo la latina tranquilamente mirándose en un espejo.

Rachel aseguro la puerta y segundos después escucharon como alguien trataba de abrirla.

-_Esta cerrada-_Se escucho.

-_No me importa, vinimos aquí por otra cosa-_R_espondió_

Se escucho un golpe en a puerta, seguido de un gemido

_-No te gusta que te hagan esperar ¿verdad?-_

_-No-_

Después de unos minutos escucharon como la puerta de la habitación de cerraba, así que Rachel y Santana decidieron abandonar el baño. La morena abrió lentamente la puerta y espió un poco antes de salir.

Escucho unos gemidos provenientes de dos mujeres que estaban en la cama ya completamente desnudas, besándose y tocándose desesperadamente. Rachel pudo ver una cabellera rosada que, obviamente, pertenecía a Quinn. Las mejillas de la morena se encendieron rápidamente y una corriente de calor recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola soltar un suspiro, al notarlo Santana se acercó a la puerta quedando detrás de Rachel para ver lo que la morocha estaba observando.

**S: **Esto es jodidamente sexy ¿no crees?

**R: **Aja- La morena no podía articular alguna otra palabra, el cuerpo de Quinn la tenia hipnotizada.

**-**_Follame- _dijo la chica que estaba debajo de Quinn

**Q: **¿Cómo se piden las cosas?-Pregunto susurrando al oído de su acompañante mientras jugaba con el clítoris de esta.

_-Follame, por favor, Follame-_Suplico

**Q: **Buena niña-Susurro para después introducir sus dedos.

**S: **Esto es excitante ¿verdad Rachel?- Pregunto Santana mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo de la morocha y comenzaba a acariciar el abdomen de esta. –De seguro ya estas mojada-

**R: **No-La morena no era capas de pronunciar otras palabras que no fueran monosílabos.

Santana bajo poco a poco su mano hastameterla en la parte inferior de la morena. Esta gimió al contacto.

**S: **Eres una mentirosa, estas completamente mojada Berry-Dijo para después comenzar a masajear el hinchado clítoris de su acompañante.

Quinn por su parte seguía proporcionándole placer a la cheerio debajo de ella metiendo y sacando sus dedos rápidamente, descendió con una hilera de besos desde los pechos de la chica hasta su intimidad, en donde comenzó a lamer desesperadamente su clítoris.

Recorrió la habitación con su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos observándola por un espacio de la puerta del baño y escucho un gemido que provena de esa misma persona. Ella sabia que era Rachel, había visto como la morena subía a su habitación.

Sonrió cuando su mirada se conecto con la de Rachel. Y decidió jugar un poco.

**S: **¿Quieres correrte en mis dedos Berry? ¿Quieres que haga que te corras?-Pregunto susurrando en el oído de Rachel.

**R: **Haz que-que me corra en tus de-dedos San….Por favor-Decía la morena entre gemidos, mordiendo sus labios para evitar ser descubierta por Quinn. Cuando sintió que Santana introducía tres dedos dentro de ella dejo escapar un gemido_-Demasiado tarde_-Pensó cuando la mirada de la chica de cabello rosa se clavo en ella.

Quinn solo le sonrió y subió para besar el cuerpo de su acompañante, sin dejar de mirar a la morena.

**Q: **¿Te gusta lo que vez?-Esa pregunta era obviamente para Rachel. La morena solo sonrió.

**R: **Me…ahh…Me falta poco San..no-no te detengas por favor-Dijo con susurros y sin poder evitar que algunos gemidos salieran sin permiso.

_-¡QUINN!- Grito la cheerio cuando llego a su orgasmo._

Rachel trato de no emitir ningún sonido cuando llego a su orgasmo, pero enseguida recordó que desde que comenzó a acostarse con la latina era imposible quedarse callada, por suerte Santana la beso mientras cerraba la puerta, evitando que la morena hiciera mas ruido.

Quinn se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse al ya no encontrar la mirada de Rachel. Recogió su cámara y salió, dejando a la chica que la acompañaba en la cama aun desnuda y confundida.

Pocos minutos después también salió

Santana saco sus dedos y los lamio ante la mirada de Rachel que aun seguía agitada.

**S: **Eres deliciosa.-Saco los dedos de su boca para acercarlos a los labios de la morena e introducirlos para que esta comenzara a chuparlos sosteniendo la mirada de Santana.

**S: **Es enserio, ¿porque sigues con Finn si me tienes a tus pies?-Pregunto sacando sus dedos.

**R: **Es una buena tapadera-Dijo saliendo del baño dejando a Santana ahí parada.

Rachel quería a Finn, era un buen chico, la quería y respetaba y como dijo, era una buena tapadera. Ella era la capitana de las cheerios y el era el quarterback del equipo de futbol era ley que los dos tenían que estar juntos porque, ¿Cuándo se vio que la capitana de las porristas fuera lesbiana?

Llego a la puerta de vidrio que separaba la casa del jardín y se recargo en el marco buscando a Finn. Llego a su mente la imagen de Quinn, y ahí es en donde cayó en la realidad: había visto a Quinn teniendo sexo, peor aun, Quinn la había visto a ella mientras tenia sexo, con Santana. ¿Y si le contaba a Finn? ¿Y si lo divulgaba? Estaba frita.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando unas manos rodearon su cintura. Rachel estaba lista para gritarle a Santana que se alejara de ella, pero cuando giro para hacerle frente a la latina quedo helada.

**R: **Quinn…-susurro sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y su corazón latía a gran velocidad.

**Q: **¿Y?, no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿te gusto lo que viste?-Pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos aun en la cintura de la morena.

Rachel solo se alejó de Quinn rápidamente sintiendo una gran necesidad de llorar. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió que una mano la detenía, quedando frente a la mesa de comida.

Quinn siguió a la morena, no se rendiría tan fácil, tal vez conseguiría chantajear un poco a la morocha, a su tía Carol no le gustaría saber que Rachel y Finn habían tenido sexo en el baño de la habitación de su sobrina favorita, pero cuando vio a Rachel con la mirada vidriosa supo que sucedía algo.

**Q: **Hay, solo fue una pregunta, no te pongas así, no muerdo, a menos que así lo quieras.-Al ver que Rachel seguía temblando cambio su actitud- Era una broma. No llores.

**R: **Quinn…por favor, solo…solo no le digas nada a Finn ¿si? Yo…yo estoy pensando como decirle, yo aun no puedo….¡Maldita Santana! Si no me hubiera dejado convencer de tener sexo con ella en tu habitación…Solo…no digas nada….hare lo que tú me pidas…por favor…

Rachel, Santana, baño, sexo, Finn…Su cerebro aun trataba de procesar la información recibida. Lo único que entendía era que Rachel no estaba con Finn en el baño, estaba con una tal Santana…Rachel ¿lesbiana? Para Quinn esta situación solo le llevaba una palabra a la mente: Oportunidad.

Desde que vio a Rachel parada en medio de la fuente, caminando mientras hablaba sin parar le pareció el ser humano mas lindo del planeta, desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que era una chica especial, no era solo para acostarse con ella y al otro día pretender que no la conocía, tal y como había sucedido con las anteriores novias de Finn que caían en sus redes. No, ella era especial y por lo tanto, difícil, pero esa situación le habría una pequeña puerta.

Tenia que idear un plan, tenia que fingir que ya sabía todo lo que la morena le dijo, tenia que decir algo inteligente.

**Q: **¿Quién es Santana?-_Estúpida-_Se recrimino mentalmente. Justo en el momento en el que mas necesitaba a su cerebro, este la traicionaba.

Rachel miro a Quinn. Ella no sabia nada. Esa pregunta se lo confirmaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero alguien la interrumpió.

**S: **Rach, ¿estas bien? No llores.-Miro a Quinn que seguía parada frente a ellas con los brazos cruzado.

**S: **¿Que le hiciste?. Si le reclamabas porque te vimos teniendo sexo, no te preocupes, tu cuerpo no es muy especial, además, ese tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest que tienes en el trasero te resta puntos.-Dijo parándose delante de ella amenazadoramente.

**Q: **No te metas, estoy hablando con Rachel, no con J-Lo.-Exclamo avanzando un poco mas hacia la latina.

**S: **Oh, no sabes con quien te metiste, aquí sucederán cosas malas, Wanda.

**R: **San-dijo Rachel con un tono de reproche.

**Q: **¿Quién rayos es Wanda?-Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-La de los padrinos mágicos Quinnie-Dijo una voz detrás de Quinn

Una chica rubia con ojos azules se encontraba detrás de Quinn, sosteniendo un gato gordo que dejo en el suelo para después abrazar a Quinn.

**Q: **¡Britt! ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que llegabas mañana.-Dijo separándose de la chica

**B: **Tubbi te extrañaba, me amenazo diciéndome que si no veníamos contigo empezaría a fumar otra vez.

Rachel volteo a ver al gato que ahora se encontraba en la mesa de la comida devorando el gran tazón de queso para los nachos.

**S: **¿Tu gato fuma?... ¿Y habla?...¿Estas loca?-pregunto a la chica.

**B: **Me gustas.-Soltó de la nada mirando a Santana

**S: **¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

**B: **Esperen, huelen a sexo.-Dijo olfateando un poco a las tres chicas.-Tuvieron sexo y no me invitaron.-Exclamo haciendo un puchero.

Las tres chicas solo se miraron sonrojándose y mirándose.

**B: **Bueno, no importa, sé que algún día tendré sexo contigo-Dijo mirando a Santana.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

**S: **San…Santana.-Dijo completamente sonrojada y descolocada por lo que la chica acababa de decir.

**B:** Bien, Santana quiero balar contigo.-Dijo jalándola del brazo hacia la improvisada pista de baile.

Quinn y Rachel miraban como la rubia y la latina bailaban alocadamente her hair is on fire de Semi precius weapons. Al parecer a Santana se le había pasado el susto inicial y ahora se desenvolvía con aquella chica, quien sabe, tal vez si se acostaría con ella. Un desliz no le hace daño a nadie.

**R: **Wow, logro que Santana bailara con ella a la primera, yo tuve que rogarle para que lo hiciera.

**Q: **Lo que Britt quiere, Britt lo consigue.

Siguieron en silencio unos minutos mas, Rachel no quería que Quinn recordara su conversación antes de las interrupciones y Quinn no encontraba las palabras correctas para seguir con la conversación que habían mantenido.

**Q: **Rach, yo…

**F: **Oye Rachel, tu padre me acaba de llamar, dice que no le contestas las llamadas y te quiere ya en casa.-Dijo Finn interrumpiendo a Quinn.

**R: **Mierda, lo deje en mi mochila. ¿Podrías ir por ella? esta en el cuarto de Quinn, me cambio en tu auto.

**F: **Claro, en seguida regreso.-Dijo besando su frente.

**Q: **Mi madre tiene razón, es muy alto.-Dijo cuando el chico entro en la casa

**R:** Si a veces siento que camino junto a un árbol.-Dijo riendo ocasionando una sonrisa en Quinn.

**Q: **Rachel, no te preocupes, no diré nada.

Rachel la miro con una sonrisa y la abrazo efusivamente.

**R: **¡Gracias Quinn! No sabes cuanto te agradezco, te juro que ya no engañare a Finn, solo me concentrare en el.-Dijo separándose de la chica.

**Q: **No me dejaste terminar, no digo nada si me das tu número de teléfono.

**R: **Oh, si claro, lo que tu quieras-Dijo anotando su numero en una servilleta y se lo entrego.-Gracias, de nuevo.-Abrazo a la chica

**Q: **Britt tiene razón, olemos a sexo-Bromeo un poco.

**R: **Si, es cierto.-Exclamo riéndose a la par.

**F: **Rach, ¿nos vamos?-Dijo el chico ya con la mochila en sus manos

**R: **Claro, nos vemos Quinn.-Se acercó a la chica para besar su mejilla, pero Quinn, aprovechando que Finn no las veía, en un rápido movimiento desvió su rostro provocando que el beso quedara directamente en sus labios.

**Q: **Adiós.-Dijo sonriendo

**R: **A…adiós.

Susurro esa última palabra mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de Finn.

**S: **¿Quinn acaba de besar a Rachel?-Pregunto la Latina que observo la escena desde la pista de baile. Debía admitirlo, estaba celosa.

**B: **Lo que Quinn quiere, Quinn lo consigue-Dijo sin tomarle importancia y siguió bailando.

Mientras tanto, en el coche de Finn un celular recibía un mensaje, anunciado por Don't Rain On My Parade.

_-¿Aceptarías una cita conmigo?-Q_

_-Poco a poco-_Pensaba Quinn mientras mandaba ese mensaje con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

No me asesinen.

Ok, ya entendi que hay algunos a los que no les gusta Pezberry, por eso les advierto que se quedara un poco mas, pero debo aclarar que la pareja principal es y sera Faberry.

Santittany is on!

Gracias a los que me informaron del Fic. les debo la vida.

Gracias tambien a los que me recomendaron musica (por cierto, amo a skrillex)

Gracias por los reviews, motivan mucho.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es bien aceptado/a

Gracias por leer!


	5. Por instinto

Desde la fiesta varios días habían pasado, y ahí se encontraba Rachel, parada frente al portón de la casa de Quinn, esperando que abrieran.

**R: **Esto no es una cita.-Dijo la morena con un tono de enojo en la voz.

_-Claro que lo es, no te enfades por favor.-_

**R: **Como quieres que no me enfade Finn. Dijiste que iríamos a una cita y ahora me sales con que tu famosa cita es en casa de tu tía y tu prima para cenar. ¿Tu no te enojarías si yo te prometiera sexo y en lugar de eso te llevara a cenar con mis padres?

**F: **Tienes razón, pero de todas formas, después de la cena con tus padres podríamos tener sexo.-Dijo sonriendo.

**R: **A veces te comportas como un idiota.

La puerta de la casa se abrió permitiéndoles pasar a ese inmenso jardín.

Debía admitirlo, Rachel estaba nerviosa, desde aquella noche en la cual Quinn la beso y le pidió una cita no había dormido nada. Y para ahorrarse explicaciones no contesto el mensaje.

La morena si quería esa cita, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría una cita con esa chica de cabello rosa, ojos maravillosos, sonrisa radiante y cuerpo hermoso?. Pero no podía. Ella estaba saliendo con Finn y no quería lastimar al chico saliendo con su prima.

_-No vas a lastimarlo Rachel, no puedes permitirte el lujo de lastimarlo.-_

Entraron a la casa ya que la puerta principal estaba abierta, y la morocha dio un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, en esos momentos no quería encontrarse a Quinn. Sentía que no se controlaría y la besaría para probar de nuevo esos labios.

**J: **¡Finn, Rachel! ¡Que alegría verlos de nuevo! Pasen a la sala por favor. ¿Y Carole?

**F: **Mamá se quedo en casa a resolver unos asuntos, enseguida viene.

**J: **Oh, esta bien, así me da tiempo de terminar la el desayuno, me levante un poco tarde.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Rachel y Finn la siguieron.

**R: ¿**Y Quinn?-_Tonta, disimula un poco-_¿Y Britt?

Judy y Finn la miraron un poco sorprendidos.

**J: **Quinnie y Brittany siguen durmiendo, ayer hicieron un maratón de películas aquí en la sala, creo que se fueron a acostara las…¡Tubbington! ¡Bájate de la mesa!-El gato estaba en la isla de la cocina devorando todo el tocino de un plato, Judy lo cargo-¡Dios!, a veces pienso que Brittany lo alimenta con rocas. Enseguida regreso chicos, voy a despertar a las chicas y dejare a Tubbington con Britt.

**R: **Amm, si quiere yo lo hago-De nuevo Finn y Judy la miraron-de todas formas iba al baño-Se excuso mientras tomaba al gato y se alejaba lentamente.

Subió dificultosamente las escaleras, cargando un gato de 5 kilos. Caminó por el pasillo recordando que la habitación de Quinn era la primera a la derecha, avanzo un poco mas hasta encontrarse una puerta rosa con estampas de unicornios y un letrero:_ Reino de Lord Tubbington & Prinsses Brittany._

Toco un par de veces recibiendo a cambio solo un par de sonidos guturales. Abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con una brittany completamente dormida, enrollada en las sabanas abrazada a un unicornio de peluche y pronunciando palabras que Rachel no pudo comprender.

**R: **Britt…Britt, despierta-Decía quedamente mientras pasaba una pata de Tubby por la cara de Brittany, pero aun así no logro que la chica despertara.

Coloco lentamente al gato sobre la rubia, este se acomodo sobre su dueña y comenzó a ronronear.

**B: **Tubby, no me hagas cosquillas.-Dijo despertándose poco a poco con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando hacia el frente se encontró con Rachel.

**B: **Amm, buenos días, ¿Tu eres la chica que estaba con Quinn en la fiesta?-Rachel asintió-Nunca nos presentaron, soy Brittany.

**R: **Rachel-Dijo extendiendo su mano para ser tomada por la rubia.

**B: ¿**Y que haces aquí?

**R: **Judy nos invito a desayunar, a la familia de mi novio y a mi, y ahora estoy aquí despertándote porque al parecer alguien tuvo un maratón de películas hasta la madrugada.

Brittany sonrió de medio lado.

**B: **Si, valió la pena, Q me dejo ver Toy Story.-Dijo acariciando al gato.

**R: **Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que ir a despertar a Quinn.-Dijo a punto de salir de la alcoba.

**B: **¿Quieres morir?-Pregunto Brittany con una mirada de confusión.

**R: **¿Qué? ¡No! Obviamente no.

**B: **Pues entonces no la despiertes, en las mañanas su humor es muy malo, se parece mucho a gruñón de los 7 enanitos, o a un león. Ella te destruirá.

**R: **No te preocupes, Rachel Berry no se intimida con nada ni nadie.-Dijo para después salir cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

**B: **¡Sigue tus instintos!-Grito para que la morena la escuchara

La morena confundida por aquellas palabras camino lentamente hacia la habitación de Quinn, no tenia prisa.

Cuando estaba delante de la puerta se acobardo, recordó el beso y el mensaje, esto seria muy incomodo, por lo menos para ella.

Levanto su mano y con los nudillos dio tres golpes, espero una respuesta que no llego. Volvió a golpear y de nuevo nada, solo silencio.

Respiro profundamente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, deseando que esta estuviera asegurada, pero lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba con ella ese día.

Primero metió la cabeza, observando un poco.

**R: **Quinn…hey, Quinn….

Nada, la chica parecía estar profundamente dormida. No había remedio, tenia que entrar.

Se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar a un costado de la cama, miro Quinn y se do cuenta de que la chica solo vestía una camisa de tirantes y unos boxers cortos. La morena trago saliva.

**R: **Quinn, despierta.-Susurro en su oído.

**Q: **Ummm…Rachel.

La morocha quedo petrificada.

Quinn había dicho, no, Quinn había gemido su nombre entre sueños.

**Q: **Si…asi…-Volvió a decir.

Al parecer Quinn tenia un sueño erótico, y la protagonista era Rachel.

La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a mover la cadera lentamente mientras Rachel la miraba sorprendida, no se podía mover, solo podía observar a la chica.

A decir verdad a Rachel la excitaban esas situaciones, el espiar siempre la había "emocionado" de cierta forma, el encontrarse en una situación así la hacia mojarse inmediatamente.

Quinn estaba despertando lentamente, pero no quería abrir los ojos porque si lo hacia las imágenes de su mente desaparecerían así que opto por quedarse con los ojos cerrados y aprovechar esa situación para satisfacerse.

La morena se sorprendió cuando vio como la mano derecha de Quinn se deslizaba desde su cuello, pasando por sus pechos, rozando su abdomen y adentrándose en los boxers de la chica. Un suspiro salio de su boca mientras Quinn gemía al tocar su hinchado clítoris, comprobando que soñar a Rachel lamiendo su intimidad la podía humedecer rápidamente.

La morena seguía los movimientos de la mano de Quinn lamiéndose los labios y deseando unirse a aquella acción, pero algo hizo que se desconcentrara.

**Q: **Bésame.-Dijo en un susurro.

Rachel quedo paralizada, aquel susurro hizo que dejara de respirar por unos segundos.

No sabia que hacer y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la frase de Brittany-_Sigue tus instintos-_y eso hizo.

No hubo tiempo de reflexionar o de pensar en Finn o Santana, ella ya estaba uniendo sus labios con los de Quinn.

La chica de cabello rosa abrió los ojos al contacto y se sorprendió al ver a Rachel ahí, en su habitación, ¡besándola! No lo pensó mas y rodeo con su mano izquierda el cuello de la morena y rozando su lengua con los labios de la morena.

Rachel se sorprendió ante este acto, Quinn ya estaba despierta, no había vuelta atrás así que abrió un poco los labios para así permitir la entrada de la lengua de Quinn.

El beso poco a poco se intensifico, la posición de la morena era incomoda así que opto por subirse a horcajadas en Quinn. Cuando esta se dio cuenta que su mano seguía dentro de los boxers quiso retirarla pero Rachel la sujeto, impidiendo ese acto.

**R: **Sigue…-Dijo despegándose un poco de sus labios-Quiero escucharte gemir cuando te corras.

Quinn obedeció y mientras la morena la besaba continuo masturbándose.

Rachel abandono los labios de Quinn para besar y morder su cuello. Cuando la morena tenia sexo se perdía, no era ella, era como si alguien se apoderara de su cuerpo y la convirtiera en una completa pervertida.

**R: **¿Quieres follarme?-Dijo aun dando besos en el cuello de la chica-¿Te gusta soñar que me follas?

Quinn asintió soltando un gemido.

**R: **Hazlo-Susurro en su oído.

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, la mano izquierda de Quinn comenzaba a deslizarse por el abdomen de la morena, desabrochando ágilmente su pantalón e internándose en la intimidad de la morena.

Desde aquella noche en la fiesta, cuando vio a la morena escondida en el baño mientras alguien detrás de ella le proporcionaba placer no dejo de soñar con ella. Teniéndola a su merced, haciéndola suya de distintas formas.

Y ahí estaba. Metiendo dos dedos dentro de Rachel que gimió enseguida, haciéndola suya, como ella quería.

Siguió moviendo sus manos, intercalando sus gemidos con los de la morena, hasta que de repente Rachel calvo sus uñas en el brazo de Quinn y mordiendo su labio fuertemente haciéndola sangrar, llegando a un orgasmo intenso que Quinn sintió cuando las paredes de Rachel apretaron sus dedos empapados de la humedad de la morena. Segundos después ella también llego enarcando la espalda y con un gran grito que fue retenido en los labios de la morocha.

Así se quedaron unos minutos, Rachel aun sobre Quinn y esta aun sin retirar sus dedos del interior de la morena, con los ojos cerrados, chocando sus frentes y tratando de regular su respiración.

**R: **Si.-Exclamo de la nada.

**Q: ¿**Si que? Pregunto confundida.

**R: **Si, acepto una cita contigo.-Dijo sonriendo, aun sin abrir los ojos.

**Q: **¡¿Enserio?-Exclamo alegremente.

**R: **Si, pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy solamente sexo.

**Q: **Lo se, te escuche hablando con tu amiga. Yo….se que suena loco porque apenas llevamos dos días conociéndonos, pero quiero algo contigo, no se como me surgió este senti…-No le dio tiempo de seguir ya que alguien la interrumpió.

_-¡OH POR DIOS!-_Dijo alguien en el marco de la puerta mirándolas con confusión e ira.

* * *

Después de un bloqueo mental aquí esta el capitulo, mi inspiración fue la canción "farolito" cantada por Natalia Lafourcade, esa canción me salvo xD

De nuevo GRACIAS por los revews, me incitan a seguir la historia y gracias por los MP, me hacen reír :D

Y pues, cualquier critica, sugerencia y/o comentario son bien recibidos, tal vez no los utilice ahora, pero en el futuro si.

Gracias por leer!

PD: Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía, no lo pude revisar.


	6. ¿Falta alguien?

**Q: **Lo se, te escuche hablando con tu amiga. Yo….se que suena loco porque apenas llevamos dos días conociéndonos, pero quiero algo contigo, no se como me surgió este senti…-No le dio tiempo de seguir ya que alguien la interrumpió.

_-¡OH POR DIOS!-_Dijo alguien en el marco de la puerta mirándolas con confusión e ira.

Ninguna de las dos se movió de la posición en la que se encontraban, Rachel sobre Quinn y esta aun dentro de la morocha.

**B: **¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban teniendo sexo? Les dije que yo me quería unir.-Comento haciendo pucheros.

**Q: **Dios. Pensé que era Finn.-Le dijo a Rachel ignorando completamente a Brittany.

-_¿Y quien dijo que no estoy aquí?-_

Y Rachel creyó morir en ese instante. Tal vez porque Quinn, al verse descubierta por su primo salio rápidamente de ella provocándole dolor o tal vez porque se dio cuenta que todo se fue a la mierda.

**R: **Finn…-Susurro al ver que los ojos del chico se tornaban cristalinos.

**F: **¡MALDITA SEA RACHEL! ¡Te di todo lo que era y todo lo que tenia!.-Grito para luego salir de la habitación furioso, en el camino se encontró con Judy alarmada.

**J: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

**F: **Pregúntale a tu hija.-Dijo sin detenerse, lo único que necesitaba era salir de ahí y olvidarse de la situación.

El quería a Rachel, no, quería no es la palabra que describía sus sentimientos hacia ella, el AMABA a Rachel, para el esa chica era muy especial, era quien alegraba sus días, la que lo incitaba a seguir sus sueños. En fin, Rachel significaba todo para ella, y justo en ese desayuno le iba a informar a la morena que lo habían aceptado en Julliard. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

**J: **Quinn, ¿Por qué Finn sa….-No necesitaba terminar la pregunta porque ya sabia la respuesta, Quinn había hecho de las suyas otra vez.-Quinnie, ¿Por qué?, te dije que eso era importante.

Judy no quería seguir ahí, cuando dio la vuelta para retirarse se encontró con Carole mirando fijamente a Rachel sin poder entender muy bien la situación.

**J: **Ven, yo te explico.

**Q: **Genial ¿No falta nadie que quiera vernos?-Pregunto sarcástica.

**B: **¡Hola Santy!.-Dijo Britt emocionada

**S: **Hola Brittan…¿Qué carajos es esto?.-Pregunto exaltada al notar a Rachel aun sobre Quinn perdida en sus pensamientos.

**B: **Quinnie y Rach tuvieron sexo y no nos invitaron.

Quinn retiro delicadamente a Rachel y camino hacia la puerta.

**Q: **Si no les molesta, necesitamos un tiempo a solas.

**S: **Ni creas que voy a dejar a Rachel sola contigo Fabray.

Quinn avanzo un poco mas hacia Santana.

**Q: **Ya estuvo a solas conmigo y créeme, se la paso muy bien.-Dijo susurrando en el oido de la latina.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en el estomago producto de un golpe propinado por Santana que sonreía satisfecha.

**S: **Acércate a ella de nuevo y sufrirás las consecuencias.

**Q: **No sabes con quien te metiste bonita.-Dijo para después darle un golpe a la latina directo en la cara.

Segundos después ahí se encontraban las dos, peleando por estar con la morena, sin percatarse de que esta se encontraba llorando.

**B: **¡BASTA!.-Grito llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

Santana tenia sangre en la comisura de los labios y Quinn, bueno, Quinn había sido mas rápida que la morena y evito la mayoría de los golpes.

**B: **Las dos salen de la habitación y me dejan a solas con Rachel AHORA.-Dijo enojada. Quinn salio inmediatamente, cuando Britt se enojaba era mejor hacer lo que quería.

**S: **Pero Britt, ella es mi amiga, no puedo dejarla sola.

**B: AHORA.**-Dijo con una mirada asesina.

Santana salio de la habitación refunfuñando.

**S: **Esto es por tu culpa Fabray, si no yo estaría ahí apoyando a Rachel.

**Q: **¿Y crees que yo no quiero estar ahí con ella?

**S: **¿Estar ahí con ella? Me parece que ya "estuviste" mucho con ella, ¿no crees?

**Q: ¿**Celosa J-Lo?- Dijo con una sonrisa de prepotencia enarcando una ceja.

**S: **¿Celosa de ti Pink Panter? No me hagas reír, Rachel va a estar conmigo, ella me quiere, eh estado mas tiempo con ella que tu.

**Q: **¿Te quiere a ti? ¿Entonces por que acepto una cita conmigo? Oh, ¿Y porque acepto una cita conmigo después de que me acosté con ella?

**S: **Te estas pasando de la raya Fabray, es la ultima vez que te lo advierto, aléjate de ella, es mía, yo la puedo hacer mas feliz que tu.-Dijo a unos cuantos centímetros de Quinn

**Q: **Como quieras Latina, estoy dispuesta a pelear por ella, me interesa mucho y no voy a dejar que un intento de Eva Longoria me la quite.

**S: **Perderás Fabray, y saldrás con el corazón roto.

**Q: **Yo nunca pierdo cariño, así que mejor ve alentándote de ella.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una Rachel totalmente devastada con Brittany siguiéndola.

**S y Q: **Rach.-Dijeron al unísono.

**B: **No es el momento-Dijo para que la dejaran en paz.

**S y Q: **Pero…-se miraron- ¡Eh! Deja de repetir lo que digo!.

**B: **Chicas, no es momento para bromear, hasta Lord Tubbington lo sabe.

**S: **Rach, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

**R: **Solo…solo quiero ir a casa.-Dijo sollozando.

**S y Q: **¡Yo te llevo!-Dijeron las dos para después mirarse-¡Maldita seas!

**B: **Chicas, es enserio. Quinn, dame las llaves de tu auto, la llevo yo.

**Q: **Pero…

**B: ¡**Dame las malditas llaves y ya Quinn!

**Q: **Esta bien.-Camino hacia su habitación

**S: **Rach, solo dime que paso.

**R: **Finn…Finn nos vio a Quinn y a mi…

**Q: **Aquí están las llaves, toma.-Dijo dándoselas a Brittany.

**S: **Yo me voy Britt, creo que es lo mejor.

**B: **Esta bien Santy, en otra ocasión será.

**S: **Claro, chao.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se acerco lentamente a Quinn.

**S: **Ya te advertí Fabray.

Quinn no contesto, solo se limito a ver como la latina se retiraba del lugar.

**B: **Bien, nos vamos.

**Q: **Rach, llámame por cualquier cosa ok?

La morena solo asintió y se retiro siendo seguida por Brittany.

**Q: **_**Luchare por ti.**_

* * *

Algunas apostaban por Britt, ok, fue Britt.

Algunas apostaban por Finn, ok, fue Finn.

Otras cuantas apostaban por Judy, si, Judy fue.

La memoria apostaba por Santana, ¡Hurra! ¡Fue Santana!

¿Pero todas olvidaron a Carole? ;)

Casi 100 reviews!. Motivan! Muchas gracias eh!

_PD: Aun no veo ningún buho por mi casa. :)_


	7. Marcando un final Parte I

Oscuridad.

La habitación se encontraba hundida en completa oscuridad. Unas gruesas cortinas cubrían las ventanas del cuarto de Rachel, evitando que algún travieso rayo del sol se colara en la alcoba.

La morena se encontraba recostada en su cama, tratando de contener su llanto. No paraba de llorar, habían pasado dos días en los cuales lo único que hacia era dormir, comer, llorar y volver a dormir. Estaba completamente devastada.

Finn la había visto con Quinn, teniendo sexo, o no, prácticamente ya habían terminado pero solo así podía describir la situación.

_-¿Rachel?, ¿Puedo pasar?-_

**R: **Finn-Susurro levantándose rápidamente.

No esperaba que el chico estuviera ahí. Ella imaginaba que dejaría de hablarle y la odiaría de por vida, pero al parecer no era así.

Suspiro para darse valor.

**R: **Adelante-Dijo agradeciendo todas esas clases de actuación, no quería que Finn la viera mal.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando la silueta de un chico alto que buscaba a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

**R: **A la izquierda. No, mi izquierda-Dijo divertida. Eso sucedía mucho cuando Finn entraba en su cuarto por las mañanas.

La habitación se ilumino instantáneamente provocando que la morocha cerrara los ojos rápidamente para después abrirlos lentamente acostumbrándose al ambiente.

**F: **Hola-Dijo tímidamente.

**R: **Hola-Susurro.

Silencio.

Al parecer el silencio reemplazo a la oscuridad.

**F:** …y,¿Quieres…quieres ir a tomar un café?-Dijo con timidez.

**R: ¿**No…no estas enojado?-Pregunto mirando al suelo.

**F: **Pues si, si lo estoy, pero creo que necesitamos hablar.

**R: **Finn, sobre eso..

**F: **En el café. Te espero abajo.-Dijo para después salir de la alcoba.

Rachel se cambio de ropa rápidamente y bajo para encontrarse con Finn.

Caminaron en completo silencio hacia la cafetería mas cercana a la casa de la morena

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a las ventanas del local esperando que les tomaran el pedido.

**M: **Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su pedido?

**F: **Un té helado, un capuchino con leche de soja y dos rebanadas de pastel de zanahoria con canela.

**M: **En unos minutos te lo traigo.

Cuando se retiro Finn comenzó a hablar.

**F: **¿Sabes que te amo?-Rachel asintió bajando la mirada. Finn suspiro-Durante dos años solo he visto por ti, me olvidaba completamente de mi. Te dedique cada segundo de mi tiempo, te complací con todo lo que querías. Te entregue mi ser.

**R: **Yo también lo hice Finn. Todo mi ser era para ti.

**F: **¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Dijo mirando la mesa.

Ideas iban y venían en su mente: _estaba borracha, Quinn me obligo, no había lugar en donde sentarme…_

No. No mas mentiras.

**R: **Finn yo..yo soy…

**M: **Aquí esta tu pedido: capuchino con leche de soja, té helado y pastel de zanahoria. ¿Gustan algo mas?

**F: **No gracias, por el momento así estamos bien.

**M: **Esta bien, me retiro.

**F: **¿Qué me decías Rachel?

**R: **Finn yo…soy lesbiana.

El tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos.

Rachel…lesbiana…su Rachel era lesbiana.

A su novia le gustaban las mujeres.

Podía ver como los labios de Rachel se movían rápidamente y como algunas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, pero el no podía escuchar nada. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba salir de ahí o no se haría responsable de las sillas que pateara.

**F: **Creo que…que necesito ir al sanitario.-Dijo para luego, prácticamente, correr hacia los baños del establecimiento dejando a Rachel completamente abatida.

Rachel no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar. Finn la odiaba, estaba segura de eso.

De repente sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. Al mirar las manos de dicha persona inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

**R: **San…-susurro para seguir llorando.

**S: **Shhhh. Ya pequeña, tranquilízate, todo esta bien.

**R: **No San, yo…yo le he dicho que soy lesbiana.

**S: **Lo se enana, los he escuchado.

Rachel la miro extrañada.

**R:**¿Cómo?

**S: **Salí a pasear con Brittany y su gato obeso e íbamos hacia tu casa para invitarte a ir con nosotras, entonces te vimos salir con Finn y te seguimos. Estamos sentadas en la mesa de allá.-Explico para después señalar hacia atrás.

Rachel volteo pudiendo observar a Brittany con unas gigantescas gafas de sol en las manos intentando, sin éxito, colocárselas a Lord Tubbington.

Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que Rachel la observaba la saludo eufóricamente con un gesto de la mano. Rachel devolvió el saludo.

El día en el que todo el desastre sucedió Britt había hablado con ella, ¡Y que si lo había hecho!

**Flash back**

Seguía en shock, Finn la había descubierto, y no fue lo peor, Carole también había estado ahí. Esa señora que siempre la había apoyado y que la quería como a una hija.

**S: **Pero Britt, ella es mi amiga, no puedo dejarla sola.-Escucho que Santana decía, bueno, para ella fue mas como un susurro

**B: AHORA.**-Dijo Brittany. Sonaba enfadada.

Un portazo y silencio fue lo que siguió.

Tal vez estaba delirando, pero podía ver como Brittany daba saltitos de alegría mientras aplaudía y cantaba. ¿Acaso estaba loca?. Segundos antes la había visto totalmente enojada y ahora estaba ahí, cantando una canción de Barney.

**B: **Lo haz hecho con Quinnie, ¡lo haz hecho con Quinnie!.-Dijo abrazando fuertemente a la morena.

**R: **Britt, no entiendo que tiene eso de bueno.-Dijo separándose de la chica.

**B: **¡Todo! Por fin vas a poder ser feliz. Quinn te va a hacer feliz.

**R: **¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso?.-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

**B: **Tubby me lo dijo.-Exclamo sonriente.

**R: **¿Tu gato?

**B: **Si, Tubby tiene poderes especiales.-Se acerco a Rachel para susurrar en su oído-Me contó que tu y Quinn iban a ser muy felices juntas porque estaban destinadas a encontrarse…o algo así.-Dijo alejándose.

**R: **Britt, no te ofendas, pero creo que es una estupidez.

**B: **Haber Rachel, te voy a explicar algo, y quiero que prestes mucha atención. Todos en este mundo tenemos a nuestra media naranja, todos, sin excepción alguna, y tu eres la otra mitad de Quinn. Tu no debes estar con Finn, el no es tu alma gemela, el no te complementa ni tu a el. Lo se simplemente porque se ve a leguas. Quinn es un poco…promiscua, nunca se a enamorado, nunca habla de una chica en especial y menos si la conoce de hace dos días, pero si la hubieras escuchado anoche me comprenderías. No paraba de hablar sobre ti y en su mirada se encontraba un brillo que hace años se había perdido. Solo déjate llevar, Quinn te necesita, TU la necesitas.

**R: **Creo, creo que quiero irme a casa.-Dijo un poco aturdida.

**B: **Esta bien, le diré a Quinn que te lleve.

**R: **¿Me podrías llevar tu? No tengo ganas de estar con ella o con Santana.

**B: **Esta bien.-Dijo sonriendo.

La mano de Britt ya se encontraba en la perilla de la puerta.

**R: **Britt.-La llamo.

La chica de ojos azules volteo.

**R: **Gracias, supongo.-Dijo

**B: **El destino tarde o temprano llegara.-

La puerta se abrió dejando escuchar las voces de Santana y Quinn.

**Fin Flash back**

**R: **Te haz vuelto su amiga ¿eh?. Quien diría que Santana López se juntaría con una chica infantil.

**S: **Me junto contigo.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

**R: **¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy infantil!.-Exclamo golpeando suavemente el brazo de la latina.

**S: **Tienes tu cuarto tapizado de estrellas doradas.

**R: **¡Ella habla con su gato!

**S: **¿Y? El gato tiene buenos temas de conversación.

Rachel rió.

**R: **Idiota.-Dijo aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

**S: **He triunfado.

**R: **¿En que?

**S: **Hacerte reír. Te vez mas hermosa cuando ríes que cuando estas llorando.-Dijo provocando que Rachel se sonrojase.

**S: **Rachel, yo me preguntaba, si querías tener una cita conmigo.-Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

**R: **Santana creo que no es el momento adecuado.

**S: **Le concediste una cita a Quinn.

**R: **Si, pero fue antes de que todo esto sucediera.

**S: **Rachel por favor, llevo un año pidiéndote una cita, solo sal conmigo y comprueba que puedo hacerte feliz, mas de lo que el gigante o cualquier otro entupido te pudo haber hecho. Por favor.-Dijo poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

**R: …**Esta bien, acepto.

**S: ¿**Enserio? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!.-Dijo abrazando a la morena efusivamente.

A lo lejos, Brittany observaba la escena confundida.

**B: **Tubby, **¿**Se supone que esto debería pasar?.-Dijo mirando al gato.

Después de unos segundos retiro la mirada.

**B: **…Si tu lo dices, pero tu m prometiste que Santy seria mía.-Volvió a mirarlo.

El gato solo se dedicaba a ronronear.

**B: **_Es mía.-_Susurro repitiendo las palabras que Tubbington le dijo.

* * *

Lo se, tal vez voy muy rápido, pero necesito hacerlo porque no quiero que este fic sea muy largo.

Este capitulo lo dividí en dos, eso significa que este no es el final de ese día.

Respondo reviews:

**Pao Vargas:**...¿Que? Jajajaja. Me pareció muy interesante tu comentario, tienes razón en la mayor parte, pero Santana también puede ser romántica si se lo propone. Rachel no la tendrá facil.

**Blue-Red moon:** Esperare...

**Darkhannock: **El vecino tardo en subir las escaleras, que si no también estaria ahi. ;)

** 00:** Creo que eres la primera a la que no le desagrada el trinangulo.

**essi: **Ahora que estoy de vacaciones trato de actualizar cad días.

Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer!


	8. Marcando un final Parte II

Aun seguía frente a aquel espejo, viendo su reflejo y escuchando como el agua caía por el lavabo.

No podía asimilar las palabras de la morena. ¿Cómo podía ser lesbiana?

Estaba con el, ¿O no?. Era su novia y habían estado juntos por casi dos años, dos años compartiendo risas, lagrimas, besos, abrazos, amaneceres, anocheceres. Y ahora se enteraba de que a su novia le gustan las mujeres.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de los homosexuales, al fin y al cabo su hermanastro era gay y su prima lesbiana, lo que le molestaba es que Rachel no le dijera nada. El la quería realmente. Y si la morena le hubiera pedido fingir una relación con el solo para ocultarse, el habría aceptado, aunque todo fuera solo una mentira.

Aun recordaba aquel día en el que le pidió a la morena que fuese su novia, paso dos días enteros preparando todo, gasto todos sus ahorros en flores, globos y aquella fotografía de Barbra Straisand autografiada. Aquel día marcaba el inicio de un sin fin de emociones que descubrió solo con la morena.

Pero tampoco podía negar que la morocha era buena novia. Todas las cartas, los peluches, las llamadas a media noche cuando el chico recordaba cosas poco agradables de su pasado, las cenas, las escapadas, las canciones, los viajes que planeaba.

Tal vez Rachel no lo amaba, pero durante todo ese tiempo, la morena demostró que el chico era importante para ella.

Y Finn lo sabía.

Sabia que Rachel no querrá lastimarlo, ella solo estaba confundida. Todos alguna vez lo hemos estado. Así que salio del baño dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con la morena. Estaba conciente que el salir corriendo no era una buena acción de su parte, quería disculparse y apoyar en la morena en todo lo que necesitara. Tenia que dejarla ir para que fuera feliz.

Limpio sus lagrimas y justo cuando estaba a mitad del local las vio, Rachel y Santana abrazándose.

Y comprendió porque a veces la morena olía distinto, porque las dos eran las ultimas en salir de las duchas del gimnasio y la morena siempre salía sudando. También comprendió porque Rachel pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de la latina, los mensajes misteriosos que mandaba a Santana, y aquella llamada que hizo a Santana un día que no localizaba a su novia y la latina contesto con un "_No te procures gigante, estoy dentro de ella_" para inmediatamente después colgar. Ahora entendía que Santana no hablaba espiritualmente.

Y enfureció.

No le molestaba tanto que lo engañara una sola vez con su prima, pero enfureció cuando se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo se había burlado de el, con Santana, en su nariz.

Trato de disimular su enojo cuando regreso a la mesa y se sentó delante de las dos morenas, lo que menos quería era hacer daño a Rachel, pero su rostro mostraba un color rojo intenso que lo delataba.

**S: **Frankenteen, ¿Te estabas masturbando en el baño? Al parecer no esperaste a que se te bajara la calentura. Se ve que tu novia no te complace.-Dijo sin poder evitar que las ultimas palabras salieran de su boca como vomito verbal.

**F: **Cállate y lárgate Santana, no quiero comenzar a gritar.-Dijo apretando los puños.

Santana se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al chico.

**S: **¿Qué? Espera, ¿Me dijiste que me callara? ¿A mi, Santana López? Espero que te despidieras de tu mami esta mañana porque morirás ahora mis…-

**F: ¿**Desde cuando se acuestan?.Dijo tomando su te helado.

Las dos morenas se miraron sorprendidas, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber muy bien que decir. Ya no valía le pena mentir, de todas formas el chico ya lo sabia.

Pero aun así dolía.

Se quedaron calladas mirando el suelo. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Rachel.

**F: ¡MALDITA SEA, RESPONDAN!**.-Grito sacando todo su enojo que se veia reflejado en el vaso de vidrio que estrello contra el suelo.

Rachel comenzó a llorar ruidosamente sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblase de miedo ante esa faceta de Finn.

No podía responder, tenia un nudo en la garganta que no lograba deshacer. Miro a Santana que solo mantenía la vista en el suelo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

**F: **¡Por lo menos merezco que me respondan esa pregunta! ¿o no?.-Dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Estaban llamando la atención, y no era para menos, un chico gritándole a dos chicas esa todo un espectáculo en Lima. Algunos transeúntes se habían detenido en la ventana del establecimiento para ver mejor y obviamente las personas que se encontraban en las mesas los miraban extrañados y preguntándose el porque de la situación. Brittany seguía ocupada con Lord Tubbington.

**R: **Hace un año….-Susurro mirando el suelo.

**F: **¿Qué?

Rachel levanto la cabeza, limpio sus lagrimas y dio un suspiro para después mirar a Finn directamente a los ojos.

**R: **Santana y yo nos acostamos desde hace un año.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Se levanto de su asiento, tomo su chaqueta, dejo el dinero de las bebidas en la mesa y miro a las dos chicas.

**F: **Regrese aquí para decirte que te apoyaba, pero ahora me entero de esto. No me llames, no me hables. Queda claro que entre nosotros ya no hay nada, así que puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras y salir con quien se te de la gana.-Dijo para después salir de la cafetería sin hacer caso de los llamados de Rachel.

**S: **Ya pequeña, tranquila, no pasa nada.-Le dijo abrazándola mientras la morocha lloraba en su hombro.

**R: **Ahora me odia Santana. Lo lastime.

**S: **Tu no tienes la culpa de ser quien eres. Esto tiene arreglo. Te aseguro que algún día los dos volverán a ser amigos.

**R: ¿**Enserio?

**S: **Claro que si, Finepto se muere por ti, solo dale tiempo para que asimile todo lo que paso. Mientras tanto yo estaré contigo, a tu lado.

**R: **Gracias por todo San. ¿Podrás llevarme a casa? No quiero ir sola.

**S: **Claro, vamos por Britt.-Dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a la morena.

Se acercaron a la mesa de Brittany, que mantenía su vista en su celular. Santana explico la situación y salieron del local.

**S: **Bien señorita, sana y salva, nosotras dos…

**B: **Tres.-Dijo Brittany mirando a Lord Tubbington.

**S: **Si, tres, lo que sea. Nosotras nos vamos. No dudes en llamarme si se te ofrece algo ¿entendido?-Rachel asintió. La latina se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios a la morena. Brittany desvió la mirada, no le gustaba compartir a su futura novia.-Y no olvides que me debes una cita. Paso por ti mañana a las 7. Nos vemos.-Dijo para darle otro beso, esta vez profundizándolo.

**R: **Esta bien.-Dijo sonriendo.

**B: **Nos vemos Rachel.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después separarse y comenzar a caminar con Santana.

Entro a la casa y subió directo a su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las cortinas y la ventana, no quería deprimirse mas, debía de estar feliz. Tendría una cita con Santana. Sin esconderse.

Miro su escritorio y se encontró con un girasol con una nota atada al tallo.

_Me entere de lo de Finn, Britt me dijo. Habría ido pero se complicarían mas las cosas. Paso el Lunes a las 5 por ti para nuestra cita, mientras tanto, llámame cada vez que necesites a alguien._

_PD: Deberías asegurar mejor la ventana de tu cuarto, cualquier loco enamorado puede entrar por ahí._

_Quinn._

Se arrojo a la cama y cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de contener su sonrisa, pero no podía.

Tendría que estar triste, ¿O no?. Finn le había fastidiado el día. Pero algo en ella brillaba.

Tal vez por fin seria feliz.

* * *

Capitulo corto, solo para marcar unos puntos que se verán mas adelante.

Candy Candy, creo que solo he visto el capitulo en el que Anthony muere :D

Prox. Cap. : Cita con Santana, y con esto cambiare el fic. a Rated M

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario por review o MP.

Gracias por leer.


	9. 30 minutos

**Cita con Santana**

**Lemmon**

**(advierto por las que no lo quieran leer)**

* * *

El día había sido simplemente maravilloso: Santana la había llevado al cine, a una obra de teatro, a una cena en un lujoso restaurante y finalmente al lago que se encontraba en las afueras de Lima.

Ellas se encontraban acostadas en una manta extendida a la orilla del lago, Rachel apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Santana mientras esta la abrazaba y la acariciaba.

Las dos miraban las estrellas en silencio, el momento era mágico y ninguna de las dos quería romperlo. Era la primera vez que no terminaban teniendo sexo después de estar tanto tiempo juntas, al fin y al cabo era su primera cita oficial no la podían arruinar, pero eso no quería decir que las dos no lo desearan.

Rachel se paso toda la noche provocando a la Santana, primero con el vestido que llevaba, (casi adherido a su cuerpo y con un profundo escote, obviamente corto para resaltar sus piernas. ) después el constante coqueteo de la morena hacia ella, tocándola, acariciándola y besándola.

Santana no quería que la noche terminara con sexo, debía probarle a la morena que podía ser romántica, que además de ser una maquina de placer podía ser una buena novia

Por su parte, Rachel no quería esperar mas, sabia que la Latina trataba de abstenerse a tocar a la morocha porque queria que la noche fuera especial, pero a la morena no le importaba, para ella esa noche ya había sido especial, Santana le demostró que podía ser muy atenta cuando se lo proponía, llenándola de regalos, halagos y atenciones. Definitivamente era una buena chica, pero necesitaba estar de una forma mas intima con la Latina, necesitaba transmitirle su agradecimiento por tan magnifica noche.

**R: **¿San?-Pregunto esperando que la Latina no estuviera durmiendo.

**S: **¿Mmhm?-Mascullo sin querer abrir los ojos.

**R: **Gracias.

**S: **¿Por qué?-Pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirando a la morocha.

**R: **Por esta cita, por todo. Fue realmente…especial.

**S: **¿Enserio? ¿Te gusto tu ultima sorpresa?

**R: **¿La cena?

**S: **¿No haz mirado el lago verdad?

Rachel se incorporo y miro el lago. En la superficie de este pequeñas velas flotantes se encontraban descansando tranquilamente, apenas moviéndose por el viento.

Santana tomo la mano de la morena que aun seguía inmersa en aquella escena.

**S:** Ven, desde arriba se ve mejor.

Subieron las escalaras que las llevaba al estacionamiento del lugar quedando a unos cuantos metros del coche de la Latina.

**S: **¿Lo vez ahora?

Lo que desde la orilla del lago solo parecían un grupo de velas, desde ahí arriba daban forma a una oración.

_Te quiero diva._

**S: **Ahora si, ¿Te gusto tu sorpr…..

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que la morena se había lanzado a devorar sus labios, ansiosamente acariciaba los senos de la Latina, mientras una de sus manos descendía hasta llegar a la zona intima de esta acariciándola suavemente.

Santana se separo dificultosamente de la diva.

**S: **O-ok interpretare eso como un si a mi pregunta inconclusa.-Dijo tratando de respirar normalmente.

**R: ¿**Que te parece si vamos a tu casa?- Pregunto totalmente encendida.

**S: **S-si, de hecho planeaba llevarte ahí.

El camino a casa de la Latina fue en total silencio. Santana estaba nerviosa porque no sabia si podría resistirse mas a los encantos de Rachel, esta por su parte no queria hablar porque si lo hacia su voz la delataría al sonar totalmente excitada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los López, Santana estaciono y bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta del coche a la morena.

Entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación de la Latina. Cuando la puerta se cerro Rachel empujo a Santana contra la puerta y comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación.. Santana se alejo de nuevo.

**S: **Q-que te parece si vemos una película, rente Funny Girl-Dijo alejándose de la morena para poner la película y después recostarse en su cama.

**S: **¿No vienes?-Pregunto al ver que la morena seguía parada sin decir nada.

**R: **Si, claro.-Dijo para recostarse en el hombro de la Latina.

30 minutos, fue el tiempo que Rachel demoro para volver a atacar a la Latina. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella mientras trataba de sacarse el vestido, cuando lo consiguió lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, quedando solo en bragas.

**S: **No t-te pusiste sostén.-Dijo pasando saliva tratando de contener sus ganas de tocarlos.

**R: **No, ¿Quieres tocarlos?

Santana afirmo con la cabeza

**R: **Hazlo

La latina negó.

Rachel tomo las manos de la morocha y las llevo hasta sus pechos que comenzó a estrujar con la ayuda de Santana.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo retiro sus manos, queria contenerse, mostrarle a la diva que podía vivir sin sexo.

**R: **Santana López, que rayos te pasa, llevo toda la noche tratando de provocarte ¿y tu no quieres intentar nada? ¿Acaso ya no te atraigo?.-pregunto exaltada.

**S: **No es eso Rachel, simplemente no quiero tener sexo esta noche, solo quiero ver una película contigo para después dormir abrazadas, solo eso.

**R: **Santana, ya se que no quieres tener sexo en la primera cita, para quedar bien, pero yo en verdad quiero acostarme contigo, quiero que mi noche termine siendo mas especial de lo que en realidad es.

**S: **Solo quiero que esta noche sea mágica, que la recuerdes por siempre, por eso no la quiero arruinar con sexo Rach, lo siento.-Dijo avergonzada.

Rachel se levanto realmente enfadada, conseguiría que Santana López la follara esa noche, costara lo que costara.

Camino lentamente hasta el sillón que se encontraba delante de la cama de Santana y se retiro las bragas para después sentarse.

La Latina quedo hipnotizada cuando la morena comenzó a acariciarse los senos cerrando los ojos y mordiendo sus labios.

Suaves y sensuales gemidos escapaban de ella cuando su mano derecha recorría su abdomen y acariciaba sus muslos, en realidad no necesitaba mas, ya estaba totalmente mojada desde que estaban en el lago, así que llevo su mano hasta su clítoris hinchado y palpitante, comenzó a acariciarlo provocando que algunos gemidos se escaparan de su boca. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver como la latina no podía dejar de mirar los movimientos que su mano hacia, faltaba poco para que Santana se rindiera.

Subió su mano hasta su boca y comenzó a chupar su dedo medio ante la mirada de la Latina que ya se estaba incorporando de la cama. Rachel sonrió, saco su dedo y acto segundo lo metió en su vagina soltando un gran gemido que compartió con uno similar al que lanzo Santana en ese preciso instante.

La Latina gateo por la cama hasta quedar sentada justo enfrente de la morena, quien pudo apreciar como los ojos de Santana estaban dilatados. Otro poco y listo.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos con movimiento de mete y saca que lograba hacerla gemir cada vez mas fuerte, cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación cuando, de repente, sintió como la Latina se sentaba sobre ella y besaba su cuello con desesperación. Jaque mate, Rachel gano.

Santana saco el dedo de la morena para remplazarlo por tres de sus dedos, Rachel casi se corre al sentir a la Latina dentro suyo de esa forma tan brusca.

**R: **¿Sabes…aaahh… sabes q-que quie…mmmm…que quiero que hagas?.-Logro preguntar.

**S: **¿Qué?-Pregunto deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos.

Beso el cuello de la Latina para después susurrar a su oído:

**R: **Quiero que esta noche me trates como tu puta. Quiero que me cojas sin piedad y que me uses como se te de la gana.-Dijo lamiendo la oreja de la morena.

Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y miro incrédula a Rachel, la morocha hablaba enserio, esa noche podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin reclamos y sin excusas, tenia que aprovechar.

Estrello sus labios contra los de Rachel metiendo salvajemente su lengua y mordiendo muy fuerte sus labios hasta que pudo saborear la sangre de la morena en su boca. La morocha se separo bruscamente y trato de reclamarle a Santana pero esta se le adelanto y volvió a besarla con mas brusquedad.

La Latina se separo después de unos minutos para entrar en el baño de su cuarto dejando a Rachel confundida. Acaricio sus labios con los dedos y los observo llenos de sangre.

**R: **Hija de puta.-Susurro.

Santana salio del baño desnuda, solo portaba un arnés con un gran dildo morado. Se acerco caminando lentamente hasta Rachel quedando frente a esta.

**S: **Chapala.-Dijo señalando el miembro.

**R: **Santana no creo que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Santana la había sujetado del cabello y la jalaba levantándola de el sillón.

**S: **Mira Berry, esta noche vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene ¿ok? Y ahora te ordeno que te metas esta cosa a la boca y la chupes hasta que quede totalmente mojada.

La tomo de los hombros obligando que la mas pequeña se arrodillara frente a ella.

**S: **¿Qué estas esperando?

Rachel se rindió e introdujo el miembro de silicona en su boca, lo metía y lo sacaba mirando a Santana esperando que la dejara retirarse eso de la boca.

La Latina estaba completamente excitada viendo como la morena se metía esos 20 centímetros en la boca.

**S: **Deja Berry, lo hago yo.

Tomo el cabello de la morena con sus manos y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelane y hacia atrás metiendo y sacando violentamente el dildo en la boca de la pequeña, provocando que esta diera arcadas cada vez que el juguete tocaba su garganta y logrando que algunas lagrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla.

**S: **Te vez tan bien así Berry, chupándomela y con el rimel escurriendo por tu cara, te ves como toda una zorra. Ponte en cuatro ya.-Dijo sacando el miembro de la boca de la morena, quien obedeció.

Santana dio unas cuantas nalgadas en el trasero de Rachel, cosa que excito a la morena quien solto algunos gemidos.

**S: **¿Te gusta que te maltraten Rach?-nalgada-¿Te gusta?-nalgada-¡Respóndeme zorra!

**R: **S-si….aaahh…me, me gusta m-mucho Santana.-Dijo entre gemidos al sentir como la latina comenzaba a masajear su clítoris con el dildo.

**S: **¿Qué quieres que te haga Rachel?, ¿Quieres que te folle duro? ¿ah, eso quieres perra?

**R: **Mmmm…si Santana, quiero que m-me folles muy duro.-dijo entre suspiros.

Sin precio aviso la latina metió todo el miembro dentro de Rachel, a lo cual la mas pequeña solo pudo responder con un pequeño grito de dolor.

**R: **Aah San-Santana, eso dolió.-Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el suelo.

**S: **Eso es lo que querías ¿o no puta? Que te cojiera duro, pues eso estoy haciendo.-Dijo para comenzar a embestir duramente a la morena, que al poco rato se fue acostumbrando a tener ese gran miembro en su interior y ahora gemía libremente.

**R: **Mmmm….aaaahhh…San….mas…aaahmmmm…mas…mas rapido…mmmm

**S: **Lo ves Rachel, eres una gran zorra, ¿verdad?.-Pregunto acelerando sus movimientos

**R: **aaahhh..si…mmmmhhhaa…soy una …. una zorra mmmhhh.

**S: **Me encanta verte asi zorrita…¿Quieres que te haga acabar'

**R: **S-si Santy…mmmhhhaaaa….ya…ya casi m-me corro…mhhh…haz que me….aaaahhh….haz que me corra por-por favor.

De repente Santana dejo de moverse.

**S: **Estoy un poco cansada, hazlo colocando sus manos en el trasero de Rachel moviéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás, indicándole el movimiento que debía hacer.

La morena comenzó a moverse sola mientras Santana acariciaba su trasero.

**R: **San..no…no puedo so-sola…-dijo después de unos minutos.

**S: **¡Como se dice?

**R: **Por favor….follame duro…haz que me…corra….por favor…

**S: **Bien perrita, bien hecho…aquí lo tienes….

Santana reanudo sus movimientos, mas bruscos que antes, Rachel solo podía seguir gimiendo desesperadamente y sus gemidos aumentaron cuando sintió como una mano de la morena acariciaba su clítoris insistentemente…

**R: **MMMMM…..si….Santy….¿Si!….asi…mhhsmmm…me falta poco….me voy a-a correr..mmmhhh.-Gimió moviendo desesperadamente su cadera…

**S: **¿Quién te hace disfrutar mas que yo perra? ¿Eh?.-pregunto jalando el cabello de la morena…

**R: **aaaahhh….na-nadie…mmmhammmm….solo t-tu San…solo tu….¡AAAAAHHH!

Rachel estallo en un gran orgasmo que hizo que su espalda se arqueara de placer. Era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Santana salio lentamente de ella y comenzó a besar su espalda, se quito el arnés y ayudo a la morena a levantarse dirigiéndose las dos juntas a la cama en donde se recostaron y la Latina coloco una manta sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

**R: **Eso, eso fue…maravilloso.-Dijo regulando su respiración.

**S: **Te quiero mucho diva.-Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

**R: **Y yo a ti San.-Respondió para luego abrazar el cuerpo de la Latina.

Rachel no noto como una lagrima comenzaba a bajar por la mejilla de Santana.

No se dejaría vencer, Rachel era especial para ella.

La amaba y daría lucha.

* * *

Lei un fic que me inspiro para crear este cap.

No tengo tiempo de escribir cualquier otra estupides porque mi lap no tiene bateria

**Proximo capitulo: cita con Quinn**


	10. Terrón de azúcar mitad del primer día

Estaba mirándose en el espejo por séptima vez cuando el timbre de su casa anunciaba la llegada de su cita. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, dio un respiro y abrió la puerta con una grandiosa sonrisa.

**R: **Hola amiga.-Dijo estampando un gran beso en la mejilla de Quinn.

**Q: **Hola preciosa, te vestiste muy…formal ¿no crees?

**R: **Si, no sabia adonde vamos, así que me puse esto.

Rachel tenia puesto un vestido lila entallado, con unos tacones a juego con su bolso.

**Q: **No es que te veas mal, pero será mejor que te cambies a algo mas cómodo, ah, y gracias por dejarme adelantar un poco la cita, solo conseguí boletos para las 11. Apúrate, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora.

**R: **Espera. ¿Boletos? ¿Avión?

Quinn asintió.

**Q: **Nos vamos a Nueva York-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**R: **¿Qué? Pe-pero Quinn tendría que pedir permiso a mis padres y son muy difíciles de convencer, además el lunes entramos a clases, no creo que me den permiso.

**Q: **Por eso no te preocupes, los llame para pedirles permiso y aceptaron con la condición de que te traiga sana y salva.

**R: **¿Cómo conseguiste su numero?

**Q: **Hable con mi tía Carole, fue la conversación mas vergonzosa de toda mi vida, ya sabes, por el pequeño incidente de mis dedos moviéndose dentro de to-Dijo bromeando-Como sea, le pedí el numero de tus padres y me lo do, no sin antes advertirme que eran un poco protectores tratándose de ti, tuve que rogarles para que te dieran permiso.

**R: **Pero, como…no puedes…¿Cómo?-Exclamo caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

**Q: **Responderé todas tus dudas de camino al aeropuerto, ahora sube a cambiarte.-Ordeno empujando a la morena hacia las escaleras.

**R: **Esta bien, pero acompáñame, quiero que me digas que llevar.

Subieron las escaleras, recorrieron un pequeño pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Rachel se giro quedando a centímetros de la cara de Quinn.

**R: **Primero, perdóname por el desorden, estaba muy nerviosa por lo de hoy y desacomode un poco.-Noto que Quinn miraba sus labios con el ceño fruncido.

**R: **¿Qué?

**Q: ¿**Que te paso?-Puso un dedo en el labio inferior de la morocha y se lo enseño-Estas sangrando.

Rachel miro el dedo de Quinn tratando de recordar, cuando lo hizo un leve temblor invadió su cuerpo recordado las circunstancias de esa herida.

**R: **¡ah! Eso, eh, yo me golpee, soy muy torpe-Dijo girándose para abrir la puerta.

**Q: **¿Enserio? Pues a mi me parece una mordida.

**R: **Si, también soy muy torpe comiendo, como sea, bienvenida a mi cuarto.

Entraron y mientras Rachel buscaba ropa Quinn curioseaba un poco.

Paredes pintadas con un rosa pastel, cuadros de musicales, mil imágenes de Brodway, un pequeño organizador con la palabra _"sueño"_ escrita a la que le seguían imágenes de los teatros de Broadway, Barba Straisand y otras actrices mas.

Un pequeño escritorio con libros, revistas y fotos de Rachel en el instituto, con un uniforme de porrista abrazando a Santana, con muchos chicos sosteniendo un letrero _Glee Club 2011, _abrazando a Finn, con sus padres etc…

Una cama, una mesita de noche, una lámpara, un sillón delante de la ventana que daba a un balcón, un ropero y un biombo, en el cual la morena se estaba cambiando, finalizaban el recorrido de la habitación.

El supuesto desorden del que la morocha hablaba se encontraba en la cama, un par de vestidos y pantalones se estaban ahí, lo demás estaba perfectamente acomodado.

**Q: **Si te preocupas por este "desorden" te va a dar un paro cardiaco cuando veas mi cuarto-Se burlo.

**R: **¿Haz hablado con Finn?

**Q: **He tratado pero me ignora además no va a las cenas que mi madre ha organizado. Yo creo que en algún momento se le pasara.-Dijo acostándose en la cama de la morena.

**R: **Eso espero, la ultima vez que nos vimos no quedamos muy bien.

**Q: **El es muy testarudo, pero te quiere, así que no tardara en perdonarte.

**R: **Listo, ¿Esto esta bien?-Dijo saliendo detrás del biombo.

Una camisa de tirantes blanca, shorts y unos converse fueron su elección.

**Q: **Si, ahora la maleta.-Exclamo

**R: **Ok, ¿Qué tengo que llevar?

**Q: **Nada de vestidos ni zapatos, ¿Tienes traje de baño?-La morena asintió-Llévalo.

Rachel termino de acomodar su ropa en una mochila, ya que la maleta era demasiado grande para las pocas cosas que llevaba.

Salieron de la casa, subieron al coche de Quinn y se dirigieron las aeropuerto Internacional de Columbus.

El celular de la morena sonó cuando estaban en la fila para revisar su equipaje.

**R: **¿Santana?.-Contesto

**S: **Hola enana, ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Estoy libre.

**R: **Lo siento San, hoy es mi cita con Quinn.-Le respondió mirando a Quinn, quien estaba atenta a la conversación.

**S: **Oh…Pues, ¿Qué te parece mañana? Podemos ir al cine.-Dijo un poco incomoda.

**R: **San, me voy a Nueva York con Quinn.-Dijo entregando su mochila a un guardia para que la revisara.

**S: **¿Qué? ¿Para siempre? No, no puedes Rachel, y-yo, yo te amo, dame otra oportunidad, te juro que esta vez…

**R: **¡Santana!-Grito un poco para que la chica se calmara-Solo me voy dos días, regreso el miércoles.

Avanzo junto con Quinn hasta las puertas de embarque

**S: **¿Enserio?-Pregunto.

**R: **Si López, por cierto. ¿Me amas?-Dijo con una sonrisa provocando que Quinn la mirara confundida.

**S: **Solo lo dije porque entre en pánico Berry, no te ilusiones.-Dijo nerviosa.

**R: **Si claro, como tu digas. Me voy San, ya casi sale nuestro vuelo.

**S: **Esta bien, te quiero diva.

**Q: **Dile que Britt esta enferma y quiere que le hagan compañía-Susurro Quinn después de leer un mensaje de su amiga.

**R: **San, Brittany esta enferma, ¿Podrías pasar a ver como sigue?

**S: **ah, si, claro.

**R: **Bien, adiós San.-Dijo colgando sin dar tiempo a que la otra respondiera.

Guardo su celular y miro a la chica de cabello rosa.

**Q: **Bien, ¿Nos vamos?.-Pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia Rachel.

**R: **Claro.-Contesto tomando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

**S: **Hey, Britt, ¿puedo pasar?.-Pregunto tocando la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

**B: **¿Santy?

**S: **Si, soy yo, ¿Me dejas pasar?

**B: **Si claro, entra.-Respondió.

Santana comenzó a abrir la puerta.

**S: **Rachel me dijo que estabas enferma así que vine a visi…¡Por Dios Brittany, cúbrete!-Dijo tapando sus ojos.

Brittany se encontraba completamente desnuda, gotas de agua bajaban por su cuerpo mientras ella secaba su cabello con una toalla.

**B: **No, me gusta estar desnuda. Ven, no te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida.-Dijo avanzando hacia la Latina y jalándola para que esta entrara.

**S: **Britt, creo que es mejor que me vaya.-Dijo sentándose en la cama aun sin levantar la vista del suelo.

**B:** No Santy, no quiero estar sola,, la mamá de Quinnie salió y Tubbi fue por pizzas. No me abandones.-Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado, pero la Latina no podía verla ya que no despegaba su mirada del suelo.

**S: **Bien, me quedo.

**B: **¡Siii! Ven, vamos a dormir.-Dijo para cubrirse con las sabanas de la cama.

**S: **Britt creo que primero ten….

**B: **Santy, por favor, somos amigas ¿no?-Santana asintió-Entonces ven y acuéstate aquí conmigo.

Santana se dirigió a un costado de la cama, levanto las sabanas y se metió alejándose y dándole la espalda a la rubia.

**B: **Tengo frió.-Dijo Brittany.

**S: **Si te pusieras ropa no te sucedería eso.

**B: **Abrázame

**S: **Brittany esto no es co…

**B: **Me voy a enfermar si no lo haces, por favor.

Santana dio la vuelta y se acerco lentamente a Brittany quedando frente a frente, la Latina paso un brazo por la cintura de la rubia mientras esto hacia lo mismo pegándose completamente al cuerpo de esta.

**S: **Dios, dame fuerza.-Susurro.

* * *

Tres horas después ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto LaGuardia buscando la salida.

Lo que mas le sorprendió a Quinn fue el hecho de que durante todo el vuelo Rachel seguía sujetando su mano, incluso ahí, en esa caminata hasta el estacionamiento.

**R: **Muy bien señorita _"Pago-primera-clase-porque-me-lo-puedo-permitir-_ ¿Cuál es tu coche?-La morena miraba alrededor: un Ferrari, un Mercedes-Benz, un BMW. Cualquiera de esos coches lujosos podría ser de Quinn.

**Q: **Es aquel.-Dijo señalando hacia la izquierda.

**R: **¿Enserio? ¿"eso" es tuyo?

**Q: **Si, que esperabas, ¿Una limosina?.-Dijo colocándose sus gafas de sol con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a avanzar junto a la morena.

**R: **No, pero como me dijiste que te gustaban mucho los autos me imaginaba algo mas…nuevo, tal vez-Dijo al pararse delante del auto.

**Q: **Hey, este es un clásico, me costo mucho.

Un Suzuki Samurai blanco descapotable estaba estacionado frente a ellas, un poco descuidado y sucio, pero aun así era el favorito de Quinn.

**Q: **Bien, sube, tenemos que apresurarnos, puedes dejar tu mochila aquí.-Dijo quitando la parte descapotable de la camioneta para después subir para encenderla.

**R: **Listo, vamos.

Quinn le dedico una de esas sonrisas que la chica solía regalar y a las que Rachel se estaba volviendo adicta.

**Q: **Pues vamos.-Dijo encendiendo la radio.

Salieron del estacionamiento, pasaron muchas calles concurridas hasta que de repente se encontraron en medio de la nada en una carretera recta.

**R: **Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera se adonde vamos, yo solo me subí a ese avión porque me hipnotizaste con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Quinn volvió a sonreír.

**R: **¿Ves? Ahí esta de nuevo, cada vez que lo haces me dan muchas ganas de besarte.

Quinn se sonrojo.

**R: ¿**Enserio te sonrojaste solo por ese comentario? Por si no lo recuerdas ya tuvimos sexo

**Q: **Si, pero fue sexo sin sentido, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, yo, me gustas Rachel y por si no lo habías notado causas algo raro en mi cada vez que me tocas o me miras, por eso me sonrojo.

**R: **Oh, yo no lo sabia, perdona.-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

**Q: **No te estoy reclamando, solo te estoy advirtiendo porque esto te pasara a ti cada vez que yo te llame hermosa.-Dijo sonriente.

**R: **Espero verlo. Es enserio ¿en donde estamos?-Dijo mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algún indicio de civilización.

**Q: **Estamos cerca del Rio Hudson-Rachel la miro-Si, ya se, no es mi culpa que su apellido sea el mismo-Dijo sonriendo-Y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

**R: **¿Vivías en medio de la nada?

**Q: **No, mi madre me regalo una casa en Millbrook, un pueblo cerca de aquí, porque me gusta mucho la vida en el campo, no se, es muy tranquilo.

**R: **Tres casas, mucho dinero y tu con esta camioneta.-Dijo bromeando.

**Q: **Deja de quejarte por eso, esta camioneta es perfecta para estos lugares, un Ferrari ya estaría destruido.-

**R: **Tienes razón.

**Q: **¡Oh Dios! ¡Amo esta canción!.-Dijo subiendo el volumen de la radio.

**R: **¿A Quinn Badass Fabray le gusta esto?.-Le pregunto un poco incrédula

**Q: **¿A quien no le gustaría? Canta conmigo.-Rachel negó.

**Q:**

_I threw i whish in the well Don't ask me, i'll never tell I Looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way _

_I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way _

Rachel la veía divertida, esa chica de cabello rosa, con aspecto rebelde cantando esa canción tan, ridícula. Quinn la miraba todo el tiempo, indicándole que esa canción era para ella y pensadlo bien, se parecía un poco a su historia.

**Q: **

_Your stare was holdin Ripped jeans, skin was showin Hot night, wind was blowin Where you think you're going baby?_

_ -_Cuando canto esta parte rozó ligeramente las piernas de la morena quien se sonrojo.

**R: **

_Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy But here's my number so call me, maybe And all the oter boys try to chase me But here's my number so call me, maybe _

La morena la interrumpió cantando el coro de la canción mirándola y sonriéndole.

**Q y R: **

_Before you came into my life I missed you so, bad I missed you so, bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so, bad And you should know that SO CALL ME, MAYBE _

Las dos terminaron de cantar entre risas y roces.

**R: **No puedo creer que me hicieras cantar esto.-Dijo sonriendo.

**Q: **Es el efecto de convencimiento que tenemos las mujeres Fabray-Le dijo divertida.

**R: **Si, tal vez sea eso.

La mano de la morena descendía buscando la de Quinn y cuando la encontró se aferro a ella mientras miraba el paisaje.

Quinn sonrió.

Cuarenta minutos después llegaban a su destino, Quinn tenia razón, era un pueblo pequeño, un par de casas se podían ver a lo lejos con ovejas pastando libremente. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente desde los árboles que rodeaban la zona.

Una casa de dos pisos color beige con chimenea se encontraba ahí, no era nada fuera de lo normal, una puerta de madera, cuatro ventanas de aspecto antiguo con su respectivo balcón y una mas pequeña que parecía ser del ático conformaban el aspecto de la fachada.

**Q: **¿No vienes?-Pregunto ya en la puerta de la casa con la mochila de la morena en un hombro.

Rachel se apresuro a llegar a la altura de Quinn.

Cuando la chica de cabello rosa abrió la puerta todo se vio inmerso en la oscuridad, Quinn se apresuro a abrir las ventanas, las dos del frente y una a cada lado de la casa, Rachel quedo impactada.

La fachada no llamaba la atención, pero el interior era otra cosa.

El salón principal estaba pintado con un azul pastel que la luz se encargaba de iluminar, un gran espejo rodeado de cuadros con fotografías se encontraban colgando encima de una chimenea blanca, al frente de esta una mesa con una silla roja y varios libros descansaban junto a un sofá verde para los fríos inviernos. Un gran candelabro y varios sillones mas complementaban el salón.

Avanzo hacia el comedor con la boca abierta, contemplando las paredes rojas de madera, una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas se posicionaba cerca de la ventana,

**Q: **¿Rachel?-Pregunto

**R: **En el comedor.-Dijo observando una gran cuadro que adornaba la pared de este.

**Q: **Ven, te voy a mostrar tu cuarto.-Dijo viendo como la morena se acercaba a ella.

La morena ya caminaba detrás de ella mirando los cuadros que se encontraba en el camino, llegaron a un pasillo con dos puertas y una escalera que llevaba al ático.

**Q: **La puerta de la izquierda es el sanitario, esta es la de tu habitación.

**R: **¿No vas a dormir conmigo?-Pregunto confundida.

**Q: **No, necesito un colchón especial.

**R: **Puedo dormir contigo-Dijo mirándola.

**Q: **No te gusta el desorden y mi cuarto es un caos.

**R: **Puedo soportarlo.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

**Q: **Esta bien, ven.-Le dijo tomando su mano.

Quinn subió primero para ayudar a la morena que cuando miro el cuarto casi resbala.

Una pequeña ventana a la izquierda alumbraba la habitación mientras que la pared derecha y la del fondo estaba repletas de libros y objetos, desde el suelo hasta el techo.

La cama se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, elevada gracias a una plataforma de madera, en la cual había tres pilas de libros amontonadas y fotografías tiradas.

**R: **No creo que hayas leído todos estos libros.-Dijo recorriendo el cuarto.

**Q: **Trato de hacerlo, esta era la biblioteca, pero era muy difícil subir asi que traslade mi habitación aquí.-Dijo dejando la mochila de la morena sobre la cama.-Pero es como, mi rincón, me encanta entrar aquí me trae mucha paz, deberías sentirte afortunada, eres la primera persona que sube aquí, ni a mi madre la he dejado.

**R: **Es…no lo se, misterioso, cada vez estoy conociendo mas de ti y me gusta porque eres, misteriosa.-Dijo mirando fijamente a Quinn-Pero ¿Por qué el techo es negro? Si fuera blanco iluminaría mas la habitación.

**Q: **Lo averiguaras mas tarde, ahora vamos a comer.

Bajaron y fueron directamente a la cocina.

**R: **Ah, Quinn, soy vegetariana.

**Q: **Lo se, yo también.-Dijo metiendo prácticamente la mitad del cuerpo en el refrigerador.-Al parecer no tengo comida aquí.-Dicho esto salio por la puerta trasera.

Rachel la siguió descubriendo un gran jardín en el cual se encontraba un pequeño espacio de cosecha.

**R: **Así que también cosechas tus alimentos, interesante.-Dijo arrodillándose junto a Quinn para ayudarla.

**Q: **Si, la única forma que tienes de comprar aquí es una pequeña plaza que se forma los fines de semana, pero es mejor de esta forma.-Dijo poniendo todo lo recolectado en una cesta para luego levantarse y caminar con la morena hacia la cocina.

Quinn preparo la comida, la morena se ofreció a ayudarla pero la chica se rehusó.

**R: **Mmmm…¡Esto estuvo riquísimo Quinn! ¿Cómo se llama?

**Q: **Pasta de la mujer malvada.-Dijo sonriente

**R: **¿Es enserio?

**Q: **Aja, creo que ya es hora de irnos.-Dijo mirando el reloj-Sube por tu traje de baño, te espero en el auto.

Una hora después se encontraban en High Falls, Quinn estaba conduciendo por un sendero del bosque en el que se encontraban

**Q: **Baja.-Dijo deteniendo la camioneta en medio del bosque.

**R: **¿Qué?-

**Q: **Que bajes, hasta aquí llegamos.-Ella ya se encontraba con la mochila de la morena en los hombros.

**R: **Quinn estamos en medio del bosque.

**Q: ¡**Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde!-Le grito caminando por un pequeño sendero.

**R: **¿Y puedo saber a donde vamos?

**Q: **Al Rocking Horse Ranch Resort.-Dijo buscando algo en los alrededores-Esta un poco lejos, por eso necesitamos apurarnos.

**R: **Genial, caminaremos hasta alla…Yupi!.-Dijo fingiendo alegría.

**Q: **¡Ahí esta!.-Dijo corriendo hacia unos matorrales.

**R: **¡Quinn espera!.-Grito corriendo detrás de la chica de cabello rosa.

**Q: **¡Corre Rachel! ¡Vamos!.-Se detuvo para tomar la mano de la morena y reanudar su carrera.

**R: **Quinn que ray….-No pudo continuar la frase ya que no pudo esquivar una rama y esta termino estampándose en su cara.

**Q: **Wow, es hermoso.-Dijo al encontrar lo que buscaba.

**R: **Fabray, por que carajos estab….¡Que hermoso!-Exclamo olvidándose de el dolor en su nariz para avanzar hacia Quinn.

Un gran caballo blanco estaba amarrado a un árbol y quien estaba alimentándolo con terrones de azúcar.

**R: **¿De donde sacaste esos terrones?-Pregunto acariciando al animal.

**Q: **Los puse en tu mochila antes de salir.-Dijo sonriendo al sentir como el caballo lamía su mano.

**R: **¿Ósea que ya tenias planeado todo esto?

**Q: **Obviamente, antes de salir de la…¿Qué le paso a tu nariz?- Pregunto al notar que estaba un poco roja.

**R: **Una rama me golpeo por que la señorita Fabray no dejaba de correr como loca.-Bromeo.

**Q: **¡Lo siento mucho! No me di cuenta, estaba muy emocionada.-Dijo apenada.

**R: **No te preocupes, ya no me due….¡Auch!-Exclamo cuando Quinn posó un dedo en la herida.

**Q: **Si te duele mentirosa.

Quinn comenzó a sobar la nariz de la morena, que se quejaba hasta que Quinn se acerco a ella, quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de la rubia. Podía sentir el aliento de esta chocar contra su barbilla, poco a poco se fue acercando, tratando de eliminar esa distancia que a ella se le hacia kilométrica, pero Quinn tenia otros planes así que elevo un poco la cara para posar sus labios en la nariz de la morena la cual cerro los ojos al contacto.

**Q: **¿Mejor?.-Dijo al separarse de Rachel.

**R: **Si.-Susurro aun con los ojos cerrados.

**Q: **Ya puedes abrir los ojos.-Dijo sonriente.

**R: **¿Qué? Ah, s-si-Un leve rubor la invadió.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente.

**R: **¿Qué?-Pregunto al ver como la miraba.

**Q: **Hice que te sonrojaras.-Dijo triunfante.

**R: **Cállate Fabray. Ahora ayúdame a subir, llegaremos tarde.

* * *

la cita es de dos días, los dividiré en mitades, lo que nos dará cuatro capítulos de la cita. Decidí hacer esto para no hacer tan pesada la lectura.

La canción es Call me Maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen (La tengo pegada a mi mente)

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior y para la persona que comento lo de Rodolfito, si, me inspire en ese Fic.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario por review o MP.

Gracias por leer!


	11. Me debes 4 Final del primer día

**Personajes de paso hablan en italic.**

* * *

Un pequeño arroyo marcaba la ruta a seguir, una ruta en la que llevaban 10 minutos de completo silencio. No es que no tuvieran de que hablar, porque temas de conversación había miles, pero preferían estar en silencio, admirando lo que la naturaleza nos dio.

Varias flores silvestres parecían saludarlas por el camino, cosa que a Quinn le recordó una canción.

**Q: **_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon._

_There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon._

La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a cantar alegremente con su melodiosa voz, señalando las flores que estaban en el camino. La morena sonreía, definitivamente Quinn Fabray era una caja de sorpresas, su coche "clásico", la canción pop melosa que canto en la carretera, su casa, su habitación, sus habilidades para la agricultura y la cocina y ahora le sumaba esta canción de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, con ella nunca se aburriría y eso le quedo claro.

**Q: **_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandy lions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon._

Tal como en la película, imitando al león y el tigre, Rachel le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a Quinn, quien dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

**R: **_There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead.._.

La morena continuo cantando abrazándose mas a la cintura de Quinn.

**Q y R: **You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There's a wealth of happiness and romance, oh...the golden afternoon!

Terminaron de cantar sonriendo alegremente, sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Un gran lago se extendía delante de ellas, con la hermosa vista de unas lejanas montañas y muchos árboles que parecían envolverlo. Algunas familias se encontraban ahí también, preparando parrilladas, viajando en lanchas o personas usando kayak, otros simplemente se encontraban sentados en la orilla platicando, por suerte Quinn había reservado una zona privada, para poder estar a solas con la morena.

Quinn bajo y se dirigió rápidamente a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba ahí para colocarse su bikini, tenia muchas ganas de nadar y no se perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de volver a ver a la morocha en bikini, se cambio en menos de un minuto y salio de ahí con la gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

**Q: **Rach, ¿Qué haces aun ahí? ¿No quieres nadar?-Pregunto al ver que la morena seguía montada en el caballo.

**R: **No puedo bajar sola Quinn, desde aquí arriba esto para mi parece un quinto piso…

**Q: **Perdona, es que tengo muchas ganas de nadar.-Dijo acercándose a la morena para ayudarla sosteniendo la cintura de esta mientras Rachel se apoyaba en los hombros de Quinn,

Cuando la morena toco el suelo se dio cuenta de la cercanía que mantenía con una Quinn en un traje de baño espectacular, se alejo instantáneamente al sentir el contacto de su mano con la piel desnuda de la chica.

**R: **Ah, creo que mejor me voy a cambiar.-Se excuso caminando hacia la cabaña.

Mientras tanto Quinn buscaba un lugar seguro para amarrar al caballo, dejándolo cerca del pasto para que comiera. Se acerco a la orilla del lago, metió un pie en el agua y rápidamente lo retiro, estaba helada, pero quería ver a Rachel en ese traje de baño y si tenia que pescar un resfrió para conseguirlo, eso haría, así que decidió meterse lo mas rápido que pudo. Se sumergió completamente en aquel lago, sintiendo como el frió comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, temblando y respirando con dificultad vio como la morena salía de la cabaña con un diminuto bikini rojo y con una coleta que agarraba su cabello, esa imagen la calentó en un solo segundo.

**R: **¿Qué tal esta el agua?-Pregunto cuando llego a la orilla del lago.

**Q: **Súper agradable.-El frió había desaparecido completamente de su cuerpo.-Es mas, lánzate de un chapuzón, se siente bien.

**R: **No, no me gusta.-Dijo a punto de meter un pie en el agua.

**Q: **Cobarde.-Le dijo.

**R: **¿Qué?.-Pregunto deteniendo la acción.

**Q: **Eso, cobarde, de seguro te da miedo, por eso no lo haces.

**R: **Deja de tentarme Fabray.

**Q: **Como sea Rachel, ya entra como se te de la gan E.-Recalco la ultima palabra con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a nadar en dirección contraria a la morena.

El sonido del agua agitándose violentamente la hizo girarse para mirar el momento en el que la cabeza de Rachel desaparecía debajo del agua, para después emerger dando pequeños gritos y limpiándose la cara.

**R: **¡Dios! Q-Qinn, ¡est-to esta he-helad-do!.-Dijo nadando desesperadamente hacia la chica de cabello rosa que trataba de suprimir sus ganas de reír.

Rachel se aferro fuertemente al cuello de Quinn, quien como reflejo coloco las manos en la cintura de la diva, uniéndose en un abrazo. La morena seguía temblando y se pego mas al cuerpo de la ex rubia quedando su cabeza ubicada en el hombro de la chica.

Quinn quedo estática. Gracias al agua fría y al pequeño pedazo de tela que cubría los pechos de la morena podía sentir los pezones de Rachel chocando contra los suyos, además el constante movimiento de la morocha provocaba una fricción de la cual Rachel estaba consiente.

Poco a poco se separaron aun sin romper el abrazo, la distancia era casi nula, inexistente.

**Q: **Hola-Susurro mirando a la morena

**R: **Hola-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

**Q: **¿Aun tienes frió?-Pregunto

**R: **Si, un poco.

**Q: **Creo que se como quitártelo.-Dijo con un tono sensual

**R: **¿Cómo?.-Pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

Quinn se acerco lentamente, casi a punto de besar a la morena.

**Q: **Creo que se te quitaría con…¡Una carrera de aquí a esa roca!-Grito separándose de la morena.

Rachel se quedo pasmada mirando a Quinn alejarse rápidamente.

**R: **¡QUINN!

La chica de cabello rosa se detuvo al escuchar aquel grito, Rachel sonaba enojada y eso demostraba su rostro al mirarla.

**R: **¡A mi nadie me gana!.-Dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa para después nadar rápidamente.

Con la respiración agitada se dejaba caer de espalda sobre la hierba, tapándose los ojos con los brazos trataba de tranquilizarse, de repente sintió una extraña presión en el abdomen mientras gotas de agua golpeaban sus manos.

**R: **Quinn Fabray, eres una tramposa.-Dijo tomando las manos de Quinn para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, quedando atrapada por la morena.

**Q: **Por lo menos yo no te sujete los pies para que dejaras de nadar.

**R: **!Yo no te detuve! te enredaste con algas o algún monstruo.-Dijo sonriendo.

**Q: **Si claro, como digas.-Dijo respondiendo la sonrisa con una igual.

**R: **Creo que te debo seis besos.

**Q: **¿Por qué?

**R: **Te dije que cada vez que sonrieras te besaría y en lo que va del día haz sonreído seis veces.-Dijo inclinándose poco a poco.

Con un movimiento rápido Quinn cambio de posiciones quedando la morena debajo de ella.

**Q: **Pues entonces creo que yo debo cobrarlos.-Dijo rozando los labios de la morena con un dedo.

_Mhm_-Alguien a su lado se aclaro la garganta.

Las dos chicas se separaron rápidamente.

_Lamento la interrupción, pero la señorita ¿Fabray?-_Interrogo

**Q: **Si, soy yo.

_Bien, solicitó que su coche estuviera listo en la entrada a las 5 de la tarde, ya se encuentra ahí, ¿se le ofrece algo mas?-_Pregunto mirándola fijamente.

**Q: **No gracias, enseguida vamos.

El hombre se retiro y las dos chicas no hicieron mas que reírse.

**R: **¿Viste su cara? Parecía que moriría de vergüenza.-Dijo entre risas.

**Q: **Si. Bueno, será mejor que nos cambiemos o si no llegaremos tarde.-Dijo caminando hacia la cabaña.

**R: **¿A dónde vamos ahora?.-Interrogo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Quinn.

**Q: **A comprar algunas cosas en un pueblo llamado Rosendale, queda un poco lejos y no quiero manejar por la noche.-Dijo sonriendo al ver su mano entrelazada con la de la morena.

**Q: **Si tienes hambre en la mochila hay algunos sándwiches.-Dijo estacionando la camioneta frente a _Rosendale wares _ana tienda de objetos y ropa vintage.

**R: **¿En donde los compraste?.-pregunto bajando del auto y buscando la comida en su mochila.

**Q: **Los hice antes de salir de casa por si te daba hambre y creo que hice bien.-Dijo sonriendo al ver como la morena engullía todo un sándwich.

**R: **Fiede-Dijo con la boca llena

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **Que ahora te debo siete besos.-Dijo después de pasarse el bocado.

**Q: **Luego los cobrare, entremos.-Ordeno tomando la mano de la morena.

Una pequeña vaca de cerámica, un florero, un libro y cinco prendas de ropa se encontraban en las manos de Quinn mientras buscaba a Rachel.

**Q: **¿Encontraste algo que te gustara?.-Pregunto cuando la encontró.

La morena solo señalo algo frente a ella sin prestarle mucha atención Quinn.

Un gran cuadro con un cartel de Funny Girl se encontraba colgando de la pared encima de una chimenea.

**Q: **Es igual al que tienes en tu cuarto le dijo.

**R: **No Quinn, ¿No lo vez? Es una primera edición, es de los primeros carteles que se hicieron para promocionar la obra. ¡Y esta autografiado por Barbra! ¿Comprendes eso Quinn? ¿Lo comprendes?-Dijo totalmente alterada- lo peor de todo es que cuesta cinco mil dólares.

**Q: **Yo lo puedo co….

**R: **Que ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, no vas a gastar mas dinero en mi, ¿Entendiste?-pregunto amenazadoramente.

**Q: **E-esta bien yo voy a comprar esto, enseguida vuelvo.-Dijo prácticamente corriendo hacia el mostrador para pagar las cosas que llevaba.

Rachel se tranquilizo y comenzó a merodear por la tienda mientras veía como la ex rubia platicaba tranquilamente con el encargado, quien en un momento señalo el cuadro. Minutos después la chica ya se encontraba a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

**R: **Por favor dime que no lo compraste.

**Q: **No, me dijiste que no lo hiciera y no lo hice.-Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**R: ¿**Y porque el encargado lo señalo?-Dijo cruzando los brazos

**Q: **Le pregunte si podía bajar el precio, pero se negó a hacerlo.-Dijo subiendo a la camioneta-Ahora deja de estar de gruñona y sube, tenemos que ir a un ultimo lugar.

Un par de cuadras las separaban de su destino, una pequeña choza de aspecto tenebroso. Ya frente a la puerta Quinn miro a la morena.

**Q: **Antes de entrar quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase no interrumpirás ninguna de las cosas que sucedan ahí, estaré bien, son cosas que tienen que pasar para que todo se complete. ¿Entendiste?

**R: **Me estas asustando.

**Q: **Prométeme que no interrumpirás y yo te prometo que nada malo nos sucederá. ¿Trato?.-Dijo extendiendo su mano a la morena.

**R: **Trato.-Dijo no muy convencida.

Quinn toco la puerta y segundos después una señora de aspecto descuidado las recibió.

_Entren, rápido, rápido-_Dijo jalando bruscamente a las chicas.

Cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ellas todo quedo en penumbras, la señora avanzaba por aquel espacio encendiendo algunas velas que solo lograron hacer el ambiente mas macabro.

Todo parecía sucio y viejo, un olor a humedad inundaba el ambiente, y el comportamiento de la señora no lograba calmar a Rachel.

**Q: **Soy Quinn Fabray, vengo para que…

_Ya se quien eres y para que vienes, sentí tu presencia, tienes un aura un poco extraño.-Interrumpió encendiendo un cigarrillo de alguna cosa extraña.- ¿Quién es ella?-Pegunto acercándose a la morena._

**Q: **Es para ella.-Dijo a la señora.

_Oh, asi que tu eres la afortunada cariño-_Dijo tocando el rostro de la morena con una de sus manos.-_ Debes de sentirte muy halagada, esto no lo hace cualquiera. No me tengas miedo, solo soy lo que ustedes llaman "Bruja"-_Agrego al ver los ojos de la morena.-_No muerdo, pero al parecer tu conoces a alguien que si lo hace.-_Dijo pasando un dedo por el labio inferior de la morena que aun seguía lastimado-_ ¿Santana, tal vez?-_Rachel quedo helada ¿Cómo rayos supo el nombre?

**Q: **¿Nos podemos apurar?.-Pregunto desesperada.

La señora miro a Quinn con una sonrisa escalofriante mientras retiraba su dedo de la boca de la morena .

_Claro, ven, ponte de rodillas._

Quinn obedeció quedando hincada en medio de ese gran salón, la mujer coloco frente a ella un pequeño bonsái, un recipiente con agua, un lápiz con un pedazo de pergamino, una navaja y una botella con un liquido verdoso.

La señora tomo dos manojos de hierba que pasaba por todo el cuerpo de Quinn, pronunciando palabras que Rachel no lograba entender.

_Terrae corpus, animam terra_

_Pontes quod coniungere_

_Post quod malum_

_Diligit torquentes_

_O, anima, dat frenum tui essentia_

_Nutrit, et dormiunt in herba terrae._

_Toma el liquido de la botella-_Dijo parándose frente a Quinn.

La chica de cabello rosa obedeció, cuando el liquido toco su lengua sintió un leve mareo, aun así siguió bebiendo. Cuando termino la señora continuo hablando.

_Liberare et implere fatum_

_aliquid amori mutuo et_

_dat dominus a parva gratiam_

_solvi cibum_

_Liberare et implet fata._

_Sangre.-_Le indico a Quinn señalando la navaja.

La chica sujeto la navaja y la acerco a la palma de su mano con cierto nerviosismo.

**R: ¡**Quinn no! ¿Qué rayos haces?-Pregunto con temor.

_¡Calla!, hiciste una promesa antes de entrar y debes cumplirla-_Le grito, a lo cual Rachel calló. La mujer se arrodillo junto a Quinn ofreciéndole su cigarro-_Toma, dolerá menos._

Quinn lo recibió dándole una calada para después pasar lentamente la navaja por su mano y aquel liquido rojo comenzó a descender por su muñeca.

_En el agua._-Ordeno

Diez gotas cayeron en el recipiente, mas o menos la misma cantidad de lagrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de la morena. ¿Por qué Quinn estaba haciendo eso? ¿Qué sentido tenia? Y ¿Por qué debía sentirse halagada? En ese momento su mente formulaba miles de preguntas de las cuales no tenia respuesta.

Se sentía muy débil, cada vez le era mas difícil respirar, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y su mano seguía sangrando. Tenia que seguir con esto, tenia que seguir con la promesa.

_Escribe tu lo que quieres y sumerge el papel en el agua, por mas débil que te sientas trata de regar el árbol con el agua.-Dijo sonriente._

Quinn tomo el papel, que inmediatamente de empapo de su sangre, escribió lo mas rápido que pudo _"amor" _deposito la hoja en el agua, para su sorpresa el papel desapareció. Tomo el recipiente entre sus manos y comenzó a vaciar el liquido en el pequeño bonsái, sintiendo como su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Cuando la ultima gota cayó soltó el recipiente para sujetarse fuertemente la cabeza, se dejo caer de costado en el suelo cuando sintió que sus pulmones no dejaban que el aire llegara hasta ellos, llevo una de sus manos a su garganta como si así pudiese hacer algo.

**R: **¡QUINN! !QUINN! -Grito desesperadamente al ver que la ex rubia se ponía cada vez mas pálida sin dejar de moverse en el suelo-¡Por Dios haga algo!-Imploro a la mujer que se encontraba sentada fumando su cigarro.

_Así tiene que ser.-_Dijo sonriente-_Y que ni se te ocurra acercarte, si interrumpes ella puede morir.-_Advirtió al ver como la morena daba un paso al frente.

De repente Quinn dejo de moverse. Seguía en el suelo con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente.

**R: **¿Q-Quinn?-Dijo al ver que la chica no se movía.

La mujer se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia una mesa, de la cual agarro un recipiente con un liquido extraño empapando un pedazo de tela con este. Se acerco a Quinn y comenzó a pasar el trapo por el rostro de la ex rubia.

_Concentra diligite modo_

_infirmos malum_

_renasci apud bono_

_O, anima, dat frenum tui essentia_

_Nutrit, et dormiunt in herba terrae_

_folia hoc corpus_

_et implet desiderium amare_

Quinn tomo una bocanada de aire tan rápido que sintió que alguna de sus costillas se rompía, tosió un poco y volvió a la realidad. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo el bonsái, agradeció a la mujer y salio de ahí tomando la mano de la morena.

Subieron al auto y Quinn manejo lo mas rápido que pudo, ya había anochecido así que era mejor llegar a casa, una hora después ya se encontraban ahí. Quinn bajo de la camioneta con el bonsái en una mano y sin esperar a Rachel entro a la casa para darse un baño.

La morena seguía desconcertada, todo sucedió tan rápido, solo recordaba a Quinn en el suelo y ahora estaban en casa, una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, sujeto su nariz pero sintió algo raro, miró su mano y la encontró empapada de sangre, recordó que Quinn había tomado su mano antes de salir. Suspiro y salio del auto.

Entró a la casa y subió directamente a la habitación de Quinn, hacía calor, asi que solo se coloco una camisa para dormir y se quito los pantalones, se metió en la cama y trato de dormir.

Minutos después escucho como Quinn subía las escaleras, avanzaba hacia la cama y se metía debajo de las sabanas.

**Q: **¿Crees en la reencarnación?.-Pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

Rachel no contesto.

**Q: **Yo si creo, cuando muera, quisiera que mis cenizas fueran aterradas debajo de un árbol, para vivir eternamente, un árbol vive eternamente.-Dijo divagando.

**R: **Al grano Quinn.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para encarar a la chica.

Quinn de levanto de la cama y tomo el bonsái que estaba en un escritorio.

**Q: **Toma, es tuyo, de ahora en adelante tu decides si lo cuidas o lo dejas morir.-Dijo entregándole el pequeño árbol.

**R: **Así que todo se resume a este árbol, ¿por un estupido árbol hiciste todo eso? ¿Por un estupido árbol arriesgaste tu vida?.-Pregunto incrédula.-Estas loca.

**Q: **Ese árbol es la mitad de mi alma.

**R: **Deja de jugar ¿quieres?-Dijo fastidiada.

**Q: **No estoy jugando, es enserio. Todo ese, ritual, que viste hoy fue para traspasar una parte de mi alma a ese bonsái.-Dijo mirando a la morena.

**R: **Y para que, de que sirve.

**Q: **Hace años Aristóteles descubrió que las plantas tienen un alma que les permite ser plantas, un alma tranquila y sienten ¿sabes? Sienten miedo cuando las van a podar o sienten alegría cuando las riegan. Las plantas son los seres vivos mas expresivos de todo el mundo pero nosotros no nos damos el tiempo para analizarlas. Hace tiempo una vecina me platico de esto.-Dijo señalando el bonsái.-Puedes "pasar" un fragmento de tu alma para vivir mas tiempo, de cierta forma, en este mundo y claro que lo creí, yo creo mucho en las cosas espirituales. ¿Sabes que significado tiene el bonsái?.-Pregunto a la morena que negó con la cabeza.-Representa la eternidad y al estar mi alma en el yo seré inmortal y al yo regalarte mi alma tu te transformas, según la leyenda de estos pueblos en mi alma gemela, mi guardiana.

**R: **Quinn, y-yo no, no puedo tener esto, no, no lo merezco.-Dijo mirando al pequeño árbol con admiración, como el tesoro que era.

**Q: **Por algo te lo doy Rachel. Las estrellas, el universo ha marcado mi destino, y mi destino es junto a ti. Yo se que tienes algo con Santana que las une, pero te juro que yo voy a luchar por ti y el que tengas mi alma ahora mismo en tus manos es para mi una pequeña ilusión. Soy tuya Rachel. Completamente tuya.

Se acerco lentamente a la morena, sus labios quedaron separados por un pequeño espacio.

**R: **Quinn, no creo que pueda cuidarlo.-Dijo en un susurro.

**Q: **Solo…Dejame ilusionarme.-Dijo rozando levemente los labios de la morena.

**R: **Esta bien, lo ha…

Los labios de Quinn impedían que terminara aquella frase, presionando suavemente sobre los suyos, coloco su mano en la mejilla de Quinn buscando profundizar aquel beso, pero la chica de alejo aun con los ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa.

**Q: **Ahora me debes 6 besos.-Dijo abriendo los ojos para toparse con la morena mirándola fijamente con lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla.-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto tocando un hombro de Rachel.

**R: **No lo se, algo, algo me sucedió aquí.-Dijo señalando el lugar en el que se encuentra el corazón.

**Q: **Ven.-Dijo acostándose boca arriba y abriendo los brazos.

Rachel se acerco a ella colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y abrazando su cintura.

**R: **¿Sabes que seria perfecto ahora?-Pregunto hundiendo mas su rostro en el cuello de Quinn.

**Q: **Que

**R: **Mirar las estrellas.

**Q: **Hazlo.-Dijo sonriendo.

**R: **No voy a salir de aquí, estoy muy cómoda.-Dijo abrazando mas fuerte a la chica.

**Q: **No haz visto el techo ¿verdad?.-Pregunto de manera graciosa.

La diva dirigió su mirada hacia el techo y quedo asombrada.

Miles, millones de estrellas estaban brillando intensamente encima de ella y a la izquierda, casi escondida, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor.

**R: **Pero que..como-se levanto de la cama para comprobar que no era un dibujo..pero si…¿Cómo?.-Interrogo a la rubia hincándose a su lado.

La rubia se moría de ternura, así que se acerco y beso a Rachel de nuevo. Un beso un poco mas duradero.

**Q: **Magia.-Susurro sobre los labios de la morena.

Se acostaron de nuevo abrazadas, mirando el cielo.

**R: **Pero Quinn, como…

La beso de nuevo, se estaba haciendo adicta a los besos de Rachel Berry, pero no podía parar, cada beso era como un pequeño pedazo de energía que recuperaba después de ese largo día.

**Q: **Me debes cuatro.-dijo abrazando nuevamente a la morena.

* * *

Ya tengo la idea de toda la cita con Quinn, ya se como plasmarla, pero se me están quitando las ganas de escribir, así que tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar.

La relación QuinnxBritt la explico en el Próximo capitulo.

De nuevo, gracias por los reviews y por leer.

Hasta pronto. ;)


	12. Es grandioso Mitad del segundo día

La luz del sol ya entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Quinn se encontraba placidamente durmiendo cuando, de repente, sintió que algo peludo se posaba en su cara.

**Q: **¡Pero que rayos!.-Grito levantándose rápidamente de la cama, mirando nerviosamente las sabanas que parecían moverse por aquella cosa que la despertó.

**R: **¡Que pasa! ¿Por qué gritas?.-Preguntó la morena por el pequeño hueco de las escaleras.

**Q: **Algo…algo me atacó y-y creo que esta ahí.-Dijo señalando las sabanas de la cama que aun se movían.

La morena subió los pocos escalones que faltaban para después acercarse a la cama para levantar las sabanas.

**R: **Pobre, lo asustaste ¿La malvada de Quinn te asustó verdad?

**Q: **¿Con quien rayos hablas Rachel?.-Pregunto asustada.

La morena volteo lentamente. Un pequeño gato descansaba en sus brazo, temblando de miedo. La cara de Quinn cambio inmediatamente de pánico a alegría.

**Q: **¡Oh Dios! ¡Que lindura! ¿Le hice daño? ¿Lo lastime? ¿Esta bien? ¡Rach, tenemos que ir al veterinario! ¡Corre!.-Dijo bajando rápidamente las escaleras con el gato en las manos.

**R: **¡Quinn, espera!-Dijo logrando detener a la chica que ya se encontraba con un pie fuera de la casa.-Esta bien ¿Ves?-señalo al gato-solo esta un poco asustado y con tu locura no logras que se tranquilice.

**Q: **Tienes razón, pero es que ¡míralo! Es tan lindo. Espera ¿Cómo entró a la casa? No ¿Cómo entró en mi cuarto?

**R: **Me levante temprano y quería hacer el desayuno, así que salí al jardín para recolectar algunas cosas y ahí estaba, merodeando por las zanahorias.-Dijo sonriendo-No lo podía cuidar mientras estaba en la cocina por eso lo deje en tu cuarto.- ¡Huy! Espera, voy a la cocina.

**Q: **¡Eres muy bonito!-Exclamo sin prestar mucha atención a Rachel-Ven, vamos a acostarnos un rato, creo que tienes sueño-Dijo cuando vio que el gatito bostezaba.-Duerme, yo te cuido.

**R: **Oye, tenemos que…

Calló instantáneamente al ver la imagen que tenia al frente.

La ex rubia y el pequeño minino se encontraban en el gran sillón verde de la sala, los dos dormían placidamente en la misma posición, enroscados y Rachel se preguntó: ¿Podia ser esa chica mas tierna? Lamentablemente tenía que despertar a Quinn.

**R: **Quinn, despierta.-Dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

**Q: **Mmmm…no, estamos cómodos Rach.-Dijo tapando su rostro.

**R: **Vamos, tienes que desayunar.

**Q: **Argggg ¿Qué hora es?-Dijo levantándose lentamente para evitar despertar el gatito.

**R: **Umm las…8 de la mañana ¿Por?

**Q: **Tenemos mas actividades el día de hoy, es nuestro ultimo día aquí, salimos a las 10.

**R: **Cierto, ¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto sentándose en la pequeña mesa de madera en donde ya se encontraba todo el desayuno.

**Q: **Es sorpresa. ¡Oh! Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Richi?.-pregunto mirando al gato que aun dormía.

**R: ¿**Richi? ¿Tan rápido le pusiste nombre?

**Q: **Mhm. Es macho, así que no le puedo poner Rachel, por eso se llamara Richi.-Dijo mordiendo una tostada.

**R: **Estas loca Quinn Fabray.-Dijo sonriendo.

**Q: **Los locos somos los mejores.

**R: **¿Te gusta Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, cierto?

**Q: **Cierto.

**R: **Bien, hasta ahora se que te gusta Alicia, lo espiritual, los gatos, los caballos, lo vintage, que eres rica, que te gustan los autos clásicos, leer y dormir, que haces magia y que….

**Q: **No olvides que también me gustas tu.-Dijo al tomar de su taza de café.

**R: **Esta bien, también gustas de mi, ¿Algo mas que necesite saber de ti?-Pregunto divertida.

**Q: **Soy mitad felino.-Dijo mordiendo una manzana,

**R: **¿Enserio?.-Pregunto con una gran sonrisa enarcando una ceja.

**Q: **Sip, una gitana me lo dijo, en mi vida pasada era un león.

**R: **Eres una mentirosa Fabray.-Dijo sonriendo.

**Q: **¿no me crees?

**R: **Ni una sola palabra.

**Q: **Sabes, los leones tienen la capacidad de hipnotizar a su presa.-Dijo levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia la morena.

**R: **¿A si?.-Dijo mirando como la ex rubia de acercaba lentamente.

**Q: **Ajam, hay algo en ellos que hace que las presas no puedan moverse cuando estos los miran.

**R: **Pues, si yo fuera la presa y tu el león no me haría efecto.-Dijo mirando directamente los ojos verdes de la chica que ya estaba parada a su lado.

**Q: **No te confíes, este león es especialista en esto.-Le susurro al oído.

**R: **N-no te creo n-nada.-Dijo nerviosa cuando Quinn se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella.

**Q: **Creo que alguien esta nerviosa.-Dijo en un tono inocente.

**R: **¿Yo, nerviosa? ¡Bah! Ni siquiera pareces un león.

**Q: **¿No?.-Dijo rodeando el cuello de la morena con sus manos.

**R: **P-para nada, y-yo se como hacerte lucir como uno.-Dijo colocando por inercia sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

**Q: **¿Si?.-La morena asintió-Pues entonces hazlo.

La morocha retiro una mano de la cintura de la chica, la alargo hasta la mesa y hundió un dedo en jarabe de chocolate, el cual llevo al rostro de Quinn.

**R: **Primero, la nariz.-Coloco su dedo sobre la nariz de la chica que quedo embarrada de chocolate- y después, los bigotes.-Dijo dibujando tres líneas en cada mejilla de Quinn que semejaban los bigotes de un felino.-Listo.-Exclamo sonriendo.

**Q: **¿Ahora si parezco un león?-Pregunto inocentemente.

**R: **El león mas lindo que he visto.-Afirmo.

**Q: **Bien, pues ahora no podrás resistirte a mi.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

**R: **Claro que puedo.

**Q: **Vamos, soy linda, tierna, adorable, maravillosa y todos los adjetivos buenos del planeta Tierra que te puedas imaginar.-Dijo acercando su rostro al de la morena.

**R: **No olvides modesta.-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

**Q: **¿Nerviosa?.-Preguntó a pocos centímetros de los labios de la morocha con los ojos cerrados.

Se acercaba lentamente, probando terreno, esperando la respuesta de la morena. Una pequeña distancia las separaba, Rachel cerró los ojos esperando el contacto con los labios de Quinn.

**Q: **Miau.-Susurro sobre los labios de la morena para después plantar un beso en la nariz de esta.

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la morena.

No es que estuviera triste, todo lo contrario, estaba completamente feliz de estar con alguien como Quinn. Estaba feliz porque era afortunada.

Afortunada de tener a esa chica. Bueno, tener a medias, solo eran amigas, pero eso se podía cambiar ¿No?

**R: **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan linda?.-Preguntó chocando su frente con la de Quinn.

**Q: **Supongo que mis padres me hicieron con mucho cariño. Y sexo.-Dijo bromeando, cosa que provoco una carcajada en Rachel.

**R: **Me lo imagino.-Dijo separándose de la chica.-Espera, ¿A que hora dijiste que teníamos que salir de aquí?.

**Q: **A las diez.

**R: **Son las diez.-Dijo señalando un reloj que colgaba de la pared. Quinn volteo rápidamente a verlo.

**Q: **¡Se nos hace tarde!.-Dijo quitándose de encima de la morena.-Vamos, cámbiate rápido

**R: **Pero no hemos terminado de desayunar.-Dijo señalando la mesa.

**Q: **No hay tiempo, comemos algo cuando lleguemos a Rhinebeck..Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Se arreglaron rápidamente y salieron de la casa, no sin antes dejar un poco de leche para Richi en un recipiente.

Casi una hora después se encontraban frente al Old Rhinebeck Aereodrome.

**R: **¿Un museo?.-Preguntó bajando de la camioneta.

**Q: **No es cualquier museo, vamos.-Dijo tomando la mano de la morena para adentrarse en el establecimiento.

Pasaron varias salas en donde se encontraban dibujos, fotografías y replicas de distintas avionetas.

Salieron por una gran puerta que llevaba a un extenso campo. En un extremo de ese te encontraban unas avionetas viejas, utilizadas en la Primera Guerra Mundial, según explico Quinn.

**Q: **Hacen espectáculos, ya sabes, acrobacias y todo eso.-Dijo sentándose junto a la morena sobre el pasto a lado de distintas familias que esperaban que el espectáculo comenzara.

**Q: **Espérame aquí, Voy por algo de comer.-Dijo levantándose rápidamente.

Pocos minutos después la chica regresaba con una gran canasta para picnic repleta de comida.

El espectáculo comenzó justo después de que las chicas terminaran de comer, tres avionetas de distintos colores surcaban el cielo, haciendo distintas maniobras peligrosas, ante las cuales Rachel cubría sus ojos.

**R: **Wow Quinn, esto fue maravilloso.-Dijo cuando el espectáculo terminó.-Me encantaría subirme a una avioneta algún día.

**Q: **Me preguntó si sabes que el celo existe.-Pregunto mirándola divertida.

**R: **¿Qué?-Dijo confusa.

**Q: **Te tengo que preguntar algo.-Dijo nerviosa.

**R: **Hazlo.

**Q: **¡Pues mira el cielo!

Cuatro avionetas distintas a las que había visto en el espectáculo se encontraban volando y escribiendo distintas frases.

Quinn señaló una en especifico, una avioneta roja que escribía lentamente: **Rachel Berry, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

El corazón de la morena dejo de latir por unos segundos y su respiración se pauso a la par, miró a Quinn que estaba sonriendo graciosamente al ver la cara de espanto de la morena, rápidamente señalo otra avioneta.

La morena se giro rápidamente para leer la siguiente frase: **Es broma, ya puedes respirar.**

**R: **¡Idiota! ¡casi me da un infarto!.-Reclamó a Quinn que ya reía a carcajadas.

**Q: **No te enojes y sigue leyendo.-Dijo para señalar otra avioneta más.

**En realidad quiero preguntarte otra cosa:**

La chica de cabello rosa señaló la ultima avioneta.

**Rachel Berry ¿Quisieras subir a esta avioneta conmigo?**

Volteo para mirar a Quinn, quien se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

**Q: **Se que nos conocemos muy poco y que te he secuestrado, pero esta mañana me haz dado el mejor regalo del mundo: un gatito.-La morena rió.-Y se que somos muy jóvenes, pero demonios, solo se vive una vez, así que, Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Aceptarías un viaje en avioneta conmigo?.-Dijo para después abrir la pequeña caja en la cual se encontraba una llave con el dije de una avioneta.

**R: **Quinn Fabray, acepto.-Dijo sonriendo.

Quinn se levanto y colocó la llave en manos de la morena.

**Q: **Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

**R: **Espero y no me defraudes.-Dijo ya sin poder aguantar la carcajada que le provocaba aquella situación para después abrazar a aquella chica fuertemente.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudir y silbar alegremente ante aquella situación tan descabellada. Para ellos esas dos chicas eran un claro ejemplo de lo que era vivir la vida de enamorados.

Las dos chicas se separaron totalmente sonrojadas, Quinn sujetó la mano de la morena y la llevo hasta una de las avionetas.

Subieron y esperaron a que el piloto les diera todas las indicaciones necesarias. Finalmente despegaron.

Varias piruetas y acrobacias realizaron en aquel vuelo. Quinn, que estaba al frente, podía escuchar las carcajadas y los gritos de la morena a su espalda, realmente estaba feliz y eso la alegraba, ese era su objetivo.

Bajaron finalmente entre carcajadas y sonrisas cómplices. Rachel abrazó fuertemente a la chica.

**R: **Quinn Fabray, me estoy enamorando de ti.-Dijo mirando con una sonrisa a la chica.

**Q: **Y eso es bueno o es malo.-Pregunto temerosa.

**R: **Es grandioso.-Dijo logrando ver una gran sonrisa de parte de Quinn.

* * *

I'm back!

Logre escribir, pero no se cuando vuelva a escribir porque un familiar enfermó gravemente, tratare de subir la próxima parte lo más rápido posible, pero no prometo nada.

Este segundo día de la cita son mis capítulos favoritos.

Necesito su ayuda (de nuevo): no se me ocurre como llamar a Quinn, cuando me refiero a ella solo lo hago como "la chica de cabello rosa" o "ex rubia" así que ¿Alguna sugerencia?.

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews ¡Motivan! y gracias por leer.

¡Hasta pronto!


	13. Broadway Final de la cita

**R: **¿Lista?-Preguntó al terminar de vendar los ojos de la chica.

**Q: **Si capitana estoy lista.-Contesto sonriendo.

**R: **Bien, abre la boca.

Quinn obedeció y pocos segundos después pudo degustar ese sabor tan clásico.

**Q: **Manzana.-Dijo al pasar el bocado.-¿Enserio compramos todo esto solo para que me lo pongas así de fácil?-Pregunto quitándose la venda.

**R: **No Quinn, si te la quitas haces trampa.-Dijo poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

**Q: **Esta bien.-Dijo colocándose de nuevo aquel pedazo de tela.

Media hora en la carretera las había llevado a _Saugerties Lighthouse, _una pequeña casa que servia como un hotel, el cual estaba ubicado a orillas del Río Hudson.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino pararon en una tienda a comprar agua, se detuvieron en un estante con comida para bebe de distintos sabores.

_**Flashback**_

**Q: **No entiendo como les puede gustar esto a los bebes, mira, "brócoli", ¿A que bebe en su sano juicio le gustaría esto?.-Dijo con cara de repulsión.

**R: **Es delicioso.-Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

**Q: **¿Lo haz probado?.-Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

**R: **Si, tenia curiosidad así que comí uno, de hecho he probado casi todos los sabores.-contesto sin prestar mucha atención a la chica.

**Q: **¿A Rachel Berry le gusta la comida para bebe'.-Pregunto divertida.

**R: **Si las probaras también te gustarían, lo que te asusta es el contenido.

**Q: **Ni loca comería uno de esos.-Dijo con asco para después colocarse sus gafas negras.

_**Fin Flasback.**_

Y ahí estaba, sentada en el muelle de aquel río, con los ojos vendados esperando a que la morena le diera a probar otra papilla.

**R: **Abre-Ordenó.

**Q: **Mmmm….Durazno

**R: **No.-Dijo mirando el frasco.

**Q: **Estoy mas que segura de que eso es durazno

**R: **No.

**Q: **Rachel, apuesto mi vida a que eso es durazno.-Dijo desesperada.

**R: **Pues la acabas de perder, no es durazno, es durazno con DHA.-Bromeo

**Q: **Idiota.-Dijo sonriendo.

**R: **Bien, otro.-Le indico metiendo la cuchara en la boca de la chica.

**Q: **Esto sabe a….mmmm….¿Plastico?.-Dijo con cara de asco.

**R: **Tal vez este hecho de plástico, pero no ¿de que sabor es?

**Q: ¡**No se Rachel!

**R: **Ok, otra cucharada.

**Q: **¿Queso?.-Dijo finalmente.

**R: **Casi, macarrones con queso.-Dijo quitando la venda de los ojos de Quinn.

**Q: **Mmm no esta tan mal, pero aun así no me gusta.-Dijo mirando a la morena, la cual mantenía su vista en el gran río.

**R: **¿Qué signo zodiacal eres?

**Q: **Escorpio.

**R: **Te gobierno.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **Si, tu signo es Escorpio, así que tu elemento es agua, yo soy Aries y mi elemento es el fuego, según la mitología china el fuego gobierna al agua.

**Q: **Así que si tenemos una relación tu serias el macho.-Bromeo mientras se acostaba en la fría madera.

**R: **De hecho si, el signo Escorpio representa la inteligencia, sabiduría y feminidad, mientras que Aries representa competitividad, impulsividad y la masculinidad. Así que si, yo seria el macho.-Dijo señalando sus piernas para que la chica de cabello rosa colocara la cabeza en ellas.

**Q: **¿Algo mas que necesite saber de tu signo?

**R: **Tiendo a ser infantil, muy activa, casanova y muy sexual.-Dijo acariciando el cabello rosa de la chica.

**Q: **Oh, ¿muy sexual?.-Pregunto colocándose boca arriba, observando a la morena.

**R: **Si, tengo un libido muy alto, igual que tu.-Dijo rozando la nariz de Quinn con sus dedos.

**Q: **¿Fue Santana?.-pregunto cerrando los ojos.

**R: **¿Qué?

**Q: **Que si fue Santana la que te hizo esto.-Dijo levantando una mano para acariciar los labios de la morena.

**R: **Ah, si , fue ella.-Respondió desviando la mirada hacia el río.

**Q: **¿Te golpeo?

**R: **¡No!, es una mordida.

**Q: **¿Tu lo consentiste?

**R: **Si.

**Q: **¿Te duele?

**R: **Un poco.

Quinn se apoyó en sus codos y subió hasta quedar a la altura de la morocha, cerro la distancia que las separaba besándola tiernamente.

**Q: **¿Y ahora? ¿Aun duele?.-Dijo separándose lentamente.

**R: **Si.

La chica se acerco de nuevo y la besó, la morocha sujeto el cuello de Quinn con sus manos para profundizar un poco mas el beso.

**R: **Sabes a Queso.-Dijo cuando se separaron.

Quinn no respondió. Volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rachel mirándola atentamente.

**Q: **¿Te gusto?

**R: **¿A que viene esa pregunta?.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

**Q: **Te quiero Rach, estoy dando todo por ti y ni siquiera te conozco bien, solo se que tienes algo que me atrae, tu personalidad, tu todo..-Dijo suspirando-Se que Santana tiene derecho de antigüedad, pero dame una esperanza ¿Te gusto?

**R: **Claro que me gustas Quinn, pero…

**Q: **Pero amas a Santana.-Interrumpió.

**R: **No, Santana es mi amiga y siempre lo será, aunque si se da algo mas pues que se de. Ella también esta intentando conquistarme sabes y es extraño para mi, porque siempre la he visto como una miga, pero hay sentimientos que tenia guardados dentro de mi y ahora no se que siento.

**Q: **Si te pidiese ahora mismo que fueras mi novia, ¿Aceptarías?.-Pregunto.

**R: **Si Santana no estuviera en mi vida, si, si aceptaría.

**Q: **Perfecto, soy el premio de consolación ¿No?.-Dijo levantándose para alejarse de la morena.

**R: **No, Quinn.-Dijo sujetando su brazo para evitar que avanzara.-No quise decir eso,. Siéndote sincera, si, estoy completa y totalmente enamorada de ti, yo tampoco se como sucedió, solo se que me enamoraste ¡en un día y medio!, pero esta Santana y no puedo lastimarla, bastante daño he hecho con Finn, no me puedo permitir seguir dañando a la gente.

Quinn solo miraba a la morena, buscando en su mirada algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo, lentamente sonrió.

**Q: **Rachel Berry se enamoro de mi.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**R: **Tonta. Pero hablando en serio, déjame arreglar las cosas con Santana, déjame arreglar mis sentimientos.

**Q: **Yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario.-Dijo acercándose para besar a la morocha.

No era un beso cualquiera, no era como los anteriores que habían dado en su vida, este era especial, lento, suave...

**Q: **Perfecto.-Dijo cuando se separo de la morena con una gran sonrisa.

**R: **No quiero destruir el momento, pero ya esta atardeciendo.

**Q: **Tienes razón, ¿Me acompaña señorita Berry?.-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la morena.

**R: **Con mucho gusto señorita Fabray.-Dijo entre risas.

**R: **¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?.-Pregunto caminando lentamente con las manos de Quinn cubriendo sus ojos.

**Q: **No, aun no.

**R: **¿Ahora?

**Q: **No.

**R: ¿**Ya?

**Q: **No.

**R: **¿Y ahora?

**Q: **No Rachel, no puedes abrir los ojos aun.-Respondió fastidiada.

**R: **Esta bien.

Ya llevaba 5 minutos caminando así, podía escuchar como los coches pasaban a su lado y como la gente platicaba.

**Q:** Bien, detente aquí.

Rachel obedeció.

**Q: **Antes de que retire mis manos dime, ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

**R: **Broadway.-Dijo sin pensarlo.

**Q: **Bien, pues bienvenida a Broadway.-Dijo susurrando al oído de la morena al momento de retirar sus manos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, con su corazón apunto de escapar de su pecho, no es que no estuviera antes en Broadway, sino que cada vez que visitaba aquel lugar se llenaba de alegría.

Alegría que no llego cuando abrió completamente los ojos.

**R: **Quinn, esto no es Broadway.-Dijo confundida.

**Q: **Claro que lo es, mi GPS lo dice y yo le creo.-Dijo con la gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

**R: **Fabray, he visitado Broadway, se me de memoria los teatros que se encuentran ahí, incluso conté las líneas de las aceras y te puedo asegurar que esto no es Broadway, esto es solamente un pueblo.-Dijo mirando alrededor.

**Q: **Pues ese cartel dice lo contrario.-Dijo señalando detrás de la morena.

Un gran cartel se encontraba colgado de dos casas: _Bienvenidos a Avenida Broadway._

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció de inmediato y cambio a un gesto de dolor.

**Q: **Auch, no era necesario el golpe.-Dijo sobando su brazo.

**R: **¡Claro que si! Me ilusionaste Quinn, eso no se hace.-Dijo haciendo pucheros.

**Q: **Lo siento, te advertí que me gusta hacer bromas. Además te prometo que este Broadway te va a gustar mas que el original.-Dijo abrazándola.

Caminaron hasta el _stoney creek restauran, _un pequeño establecimiento que quedaba ubicado al final de la calle, que delimitaba con una vía de tren y el río. Decidieron sentarse en las mesas que se encontraban fuera del local para tomar café, ya estaba anocheciendo y muchas personas escogían ese mismo restaurante para pasar un buen rato. Las luces que colgaban de el techo de los locales y que se reflejaban en el río hacían todo mas especial, _más mágico._

**R: **Es lindo, ¡mira toda esta gente!, hace unos segundos todo estaba completamente vació.

**Q: **Y deberías ver como se pone a las once de la noche.-Dijo tomando de su café.

**R: **¿Por?

**Q: **Espera media hora y lo sabrás.

**R: **Esta bien, tenemos media hora, hay que aprovecharla para conocernos más ¿No crees?

**Q: **Totalmente de acuerdo.

**R: **Entonces yo te hago una pregunta, tu contestas, me haces una pregunta, contesto y así sucesivamente ¿Ok?.

**Q: **Bien, pero las preguntas se responden y ya, la otra no puede opinar nada. Empieza tu.

**R: **Esta bien, ¿Color favorito?

**Q: **Amarillo. ¿Película favorita?

**R: **Funny Girl. ¿Deporte favorito?

**Q: **Tennis. ¿Solo haz estado con Santana y conmigo?

**R: **Hey eso no…

**Q: **Eh, eh, eh, dijimos solo contestar y preguntar, asi que contesta.-Dijo mirando a la morena sobre sus gafas.

**R: **No. ¿Por qué tu cabello es rosa?.-Dijo viendo como la chica la miraba con asombro.

**Q: **Necesitaba un cambio radical. ¿Con quien mas te acostaste?

**R: **Algunas de mis cheerios. ¿Por qué te mudaste a Ohio?.-pregunto totalmente roja

**Q: **Nos expulsaron de nuestra antigua escuela y necesitaba un cambio de aires. ¿Santana lo sabe?

**R: **Si. ¿Nos?

**Q: **A Britt y a mi. ¿sexo o romance?

**R: **Un poco de los dos. ¿Por qué?.

**Q: **Estábamos haciendo cosas indecentes en la oficina del director. ¿Duro o suave?.-Pregunto mirando coquetamente a la morena.

**R: **Depende. ¿Te acuestas con Brittany?

**Q: **Antes, ya no. ¿Depende de que?

**R: **La persona y la confianza. ¿Eran novias?

**Q: **No, nos conocemos desde chicas, somos como hermanas, por eso me siguió hasta aquí. ¿Y si yo fuera la persona?.-Pregunto clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Rachel.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero un tumulto de personas la distrajo de su objetivo.

**Q: **Al parecer ya son las once.-Dijo sonriendo.

Muchos jóvenes invadían aquella calle, entraban a los distintos establecimientos, se sentaban en medio de la calle o simplemente caminaban.

**R: **¿Qué pasa?.-Pregunto al ver que un grupo cargaban algunas cosas y las colocaban en medio de la carretera.

**Q: **Este lugar es el Pequeño Broadway, Eso,-Señalo un edificio.-Es una academia de danza y alla.-Señalo una pequeña construcción.-Es una escuela de canto. Todas las noches a esta hora los estudiantes salen a divertirse, ¿Y que mejor manera que cantando y bailando? ¡Mira! Hoy harán Hairspray.-Indico.

Y en efecto, un gran letrero luminoso era colocado detrás del escenario improvisado que fue colocado ahí; Una chica subía al escenario, en el que ya se encontraban los músicos, y se posiciono frente al micrófono.

**Q: **¡Vamos Harmony!.-Grito, a lo cual la chica dedico una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo.

**R: **¿La conoces?.-Pregunto.

**Q: **Si, yo estudiaba en esas dos academias, ahí la conocí y nos hicimos grandes amigas

_The Nicest Kids in Town _comenzaba a escucharse por toda la calle, todos los chicos se formaban y comenzaban a bailar alegremente.

**H: **

_Forget about your algebra And calculus You can always do your homework On the morning bus Can't tell a verb from a noun They're the nicest kids in town _

**Q: **Espera.-Dijo levantándose rápidamente dirigiéndose a el pequeño escenario..

Caminó hasta la fila que se formaba para el pase de lista quedando de ultima.

**H: **

_Roll call!_

_I'm Amber!Brad!Tammy!Fender!Brenda!Sketch!Shelley!I.Q!Lou Ann!Joey!Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie!Noreen!Doreen!_

**Q: **_And I'm...QUINN!_

Rachel reía a carcajadas al ver a Quinn hacer eso e incorporarse a la coreografía que, al parecer ya sabia.

Cuando termino la canción la chica de cabello rosa volvió a su mesa sonriendo divertida.

**R: **Hola Link.-Bromeo.

**Q: **¿Y? ¿Qué tal lo hago?.-Preguntó a la morena.

**H: **Excelente.-Respondió.

**Q: **¡Harmony!.-Exclamo abrazando a la morocha.-Mira, esta es Rachel, una futura estrella de Broadway.-Dijo mirando a la otra morena.

**H: **Mucho gusto Rachel, ¿Te gustaría subir a cantar?, te puedo hacer un hueco.

**R: **Oh, no, gracias.

**H: **No sientas pena si no sabes la coreografía, la mitad de los que están aquí aun son principiantes.

**R: **Claro que se me la coreografía y letra de cada numero, pero ahora no me apetece, gracias.

**H: **Bien, como quieras ¿Y tu Quinnie? ¿Quieres hacer tu numero?.-Preguntó ignorado a la morena.

**Q: **Claro, pero quiero cantar a nivel del publico.

**H: **Excelente, iré a avisar, prepárate, sigues tu. Adiós Rachel.-Dijo dándole la espalda sin esperar a que la otra respondiera.

**R:** Todo un amor tu amiga.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

**Q: **Esta celosa.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.-Bueno, me voy, tengo que afinar mi voz.-Dijo alejándose.

**R: **¡Rómpete una pierna!.-Le grito.

Diez minutos después la música comenzaba a sonar mientras la chica de cabello rosa se posicionaba justo al frente de la morena y con esto la boca de Rachel se abría a su máxima capacidad, ¿Enserio cantaría esa canción?.

**Q: **

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn Well I'm selling something you won't returnHey little girl take me off the shelf'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourselfOnce you browse through the whole selectionShake those hips in my directionBringing it back if she never did see_

La ojiverde comenzó a cantar sin dejar de mirar a Rachel que sonreía atónita a lo que sus ojos veían.

_Take me home and then unwrap meShop around with every dollarI've got to beThe ladies' choiceLadies' choiceThe ladies' choice_

De pronto vio como Harmony se acercaba a Quinn y comenzaba a bailar con ella, pero de una forma mas…lasciva.

_Hey little girl on a spending spreeI don't come cheap but the kisses come freeOn closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agreeI'm the ladies' choiceThe ladies' choiceThe ladies' choiceWow!Hey little girl on a spending spreeI don't come cheap but the kisses come freeOn closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

Y ahí fue cuando su paciencia llego a su fin, justo cuando Harmony beso a Quinn ella decido levantarse para bailar. Se acerco a Quinn, quien al notar la presencia de aquella morocha olvido completamente a Harmony.

_Oh, hey little girl listen to my pleaI come with a lifetime guaranteeOne day maybe we'll find that baby makes threeIt's the ladies' choiceI'm the ladies' choiceThe ladies' choiceI'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice I'm the ladies' choice..._

Logro terminar la canción y a los pocos segundos pudo sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, besándola con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la otra y comenzando una gran lucha entre ellas, lucha que se vio interrumpida por los aplausos y silbidos de la gente que vio la escena.

**Q: **Wow. Que fue eso.-Pregunto chocando su frente con la de la morena.

**R: **Eres la elección de las chicas ¿No?.-Respondió sonriente.

* * *

Su respiración era pausada, recostada sobre la cama estaba quedando dormida hasta que sintió como alguien se posicionaba sobre ella. Suaves besos eran esparcidos por su cuello y mandíbula.

No quería abrir los ojos, estaba disfrutando demasiado de esas manos que viajaban por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola lentamente, deteniéndose en su abdomen, formando círculos imaginarios en su camisa.

Unos labios chocaban contra los suyos, besándola con total ternura. Abriendo un poco la boca se encontró con una lengua para comenzar una danza lenta y apasionada. Saboreándose mutuamente, explorando la boca de la otra, tratando de no perder la conciencia.

Las manos de la chica subieron, colándose por debajo de la camisa de su acompañante, acariciando el limite que dividía el abdomen de los pechos, queriendo avanzar mas.

_No. _Reacciono. _No._

**R: **Quinn…-Llamo al separarse de los labios de esta.

La chica de cabello rosa siguió besando el cuello de Rachel, saco las manos de su camisa y bajo lentamente hasta rozar con sus dedos las bragas de la chica.

**R: **Quinn, detente...-Susurró al sentir como la chica mordía levemente su clavícula.

La chica no presto atención a las palabras de Rachel, ella solo quería hacerla suya. Su mano se adentro en las bragas de Rachel, acariciando lentamente el clítoris de la morena.

**R: **¡Basta Quinn!.-Dijo empujando a la chica, quien quedo estática aun encima de Rachel.

**Q: **¡Carajo!.-Musitó sentándose en el borde de la cama.-Te acuestas con Santana en su primera cita, dejas que te haga no se que asquerosidades ¿y a mi ni siquiera me dejas tocarte?.

**R: **Tu no eres Santana.-Dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

**Q: **Ya lo se Rachel, a ella si la quieres.

**R: **Quinn, ¿Cuántas veces, durante este viaje, te he dicho que te quiero?.-Pregunto acostándose de costado, mirando la espalda de la chica.

**Q: **No me refería a eso. Olvídalo.-Dijo para después acostarse sin mirar a Rachel.-Buenas noches.

**R: **No me acuesto contigo porque te quiero.

Espero una replica de Quinn pero al no llegar continuo.

**R: **Con Santana todo es distinto sabes, es mi amiga y a veces hablamos, pero casi siempre es sexo. En la cita me acosté con ella porque eso es lo único que nos conecta mas allá de nuestra amistad, el sexo. Pero estos días junto a ti son distintos, tu eres distinta, prefiero platicar por horas a tener sexo y no me malinterpretes, no es que no me quiera acostar contigo, porque claro que quiero, desde que te vi con ese pequeño bikini lo único que quiero es devorarte, no lo hago porque contigo no todo es sexo, contigo son sentimientos, emociones, aventuras. Todo.

Quinn la escucho atentamente. Tal vez si se había excedido, no debió enojarse con Rachel por sus celos hacia Santana.

**Q: **¿Lo dices enserio?.-Pregunto girándose.

**R: **Totalmente enserio. Eres especial Quinn. _Eres mágica_.

Y tenia razón, la chica era mágica, porque cuando esta se acerco para abrazarla, miles de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo y alma. Y podría jurar que la magia que irradio de su sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiera desesperadamente.

* * *

**S: **¡Diva!

Santana corrió hasta Rachel y la cargo dándole vueltas.

**S: **Nunca te vallas de nuevo, te extrañe mucho.-Dijo abrazando fuertemente a la morena.

**B: **¡Quinnie! ¿En donde estabas? Tu mamá esta muy preocupada.-Dijo abrazándola.- ¡Awwww! ¡Quien es este apuesto muchachito!.-Dijo alzando al pequeño gato que se encontraba en manos de su amiga.

**Q: **Se llama Richi, estaba en la casa del río.-Respondió mirando como Santana aun sostenía a la morena.

**S: **¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

**R: **Es un bonsái. ¡Hey! No lo toques.-Dijo cuando la morocha comenzó a arrancar algunas hojas del pequeño árbol.

**Q: **¡Auch!

**B: **¿Que pasa?.-Pregunto al ver una mueca de dolor en la cara de la chica.

**Q: **No lo se. Sentí unas punzadas en el pecho.

**B: **¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto preocupada.

**Q: **Si, no te preocupes, ya paso.

**B: **Bueno, tenemos que irnos, Lord T. se quedo con tu madre y ya sabes que a el no le agrada mucho.-Dijo jalándola hasta la salida.

**Q: **Pero Rachel…

**S: **No te preocupes Fabray, yo la cuidare mientras tu no estas.-Dijo sonriendo cínicamente.-Además, me debes un helado diva.

Santana ya se llevaba a Rachel en dirección contraria a la de Quinn.

**R: **¡Hey Quinn!.-Le gritó.

La chica de cabello rosa la miró.

**R:**_ Call me, maybe?._

* * *

Creo que divague mucho en este capítulo, lo siento pero mi cabeza no dio para mas.

Gracias a todas/todos por su apoyo y buenas vibras.

Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer ;)

**Canciones: **(Ambas de Hairspray)

**_The nicest kids in town_**

**_Ladies' Choice_**


	14. Déjanos ayudarte

Unas pequeñas tijeras eran su instrumento de trabajo, recortaba algunas hojas y se alejaba para ver el resultado.

Había pasado un mes desde que Quinn le regalo ese pequeño árbol que al parecer nunca dejaría de crecer. Al principio la recortaba una vez a la semana, pero ese tiempo se fue acortando a tres veces a la semana hasta llegar a hacerlo cada día y eso no era normal, bueno, eso decía wikipedia.

Un mes, tantas cosas pasaron en tan solo un mes. Su regreso al Mackinley no fue como lo esperaba: Gracias al escándalo que armo Finn en a cafetería algunos se habían enterado de que Rachel Berry era lesbiana, solo falto que se corriera el rumor y eso sucedió.

Finn, el chico la ignoraba, no le tenia rencor porque había ocasiones en las que el chico le regalaba un "buenos días" o "que tal" y seguía avanzando por el pasillo.

Las cheerios, con ellas no hubo tantos problemas, al fin y al cabo se había acostado con la mitad de la escuadra, la otra mitad estaba bajo amenaza de Santana, Quinn y Sylvester.

Y finalmente, las personas que fastidiaron su mes: Santana, Quinn y Brittany.

La rubia la vigilaba cuando estaba con Santana y seguía con su locura de "Tubbi clarividente", pero por todo lo demás, era inofensiva.

La morocha y la ojiverde eran el verdadero problema, desde el primer día de clases todo se complico.

Las dos querían llevarla al colegio, lo que derivaba en una gran batalla que se arreglo con un acuerdo, un día iría con Quinn y otro con Santana.

Las dos querían acompañarla a su salón de clases y eso si era una guerra total. En los pasillos resonaban los gritos de las dos chicas, ante lo cual, Rachel optaba por escabullirse sin que las otras la vieran, no era difícil, de todas maneras estaban tan ocupadas gritándose que no lo notaban sino hasta que el timbre anunciaba la entrada a la próxima clase.

Había veces en las que Santana la arrinconaba en las duchas del gimnasio y otras en las que Quinn la abordaba en los baños o salones vacíos del instituto, pero ella lo había dejado claro: nada de sexo hasta que sus sentimientos se aclararan. Si bien ya se había decidido por Quinn en un principio Santana logro sorprenderla desde el primer día que pisó Lima: cenas, regalos, piropos, etc…

El timbre sonó, distrayéndola de su tarea y ahí estaba otra cosa recurrente en ese mes: al terminar las clases regresaba sola a casa, comía, hacia los deberes y alrededor de las tres o cuatro de la tarde Quinn o Santana hacían acto de presencia en su casa, todos los días, sin excepción alguna y eso la estaba desesperando.

Bajó las escaleras envuelta en una cobija, fingiría estar enferma con tal de no salir ese día.

**R: **Ya voy.-Dijo tosiendo un poco al abrir la puerta.

_Buenas tardes, traigo un paquete para la señorita Rachel Berry.-_Dijo un chico del correo.

**R: **Oh, soy yo.-Dijo quitándose la manta dejando de fingir.

_¿Puedes firmar aquí?_-Extendió una hoja de papel que la morocha firmo.-_Bien, toma, hasta luego._

Cerró la puerta sosteniendo aquel paquete rectangular. No era tonta, sabia que se trataba de un cuadro, pero quien le mandaría un cuadro si…Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente. No, no podía ser.

Subió a su habitación con la respiración agitada. Colocó el cuadro en su cama, mirándolo como si fuera una bomba, alejándose lo mas que podía de el.

Se acercó lentamente, temiendo que en cualquier momento este explotara, se sentó a un costado de este, rozándolo con sus dedos, con temor a que se rompiera retiró la cinta adhesiva delicadamente. Y ahí estaba. Aquel cuadro con el promocional de Funny Girl autografiado por Barbra Straisand descansaba en su cama, en la esquina de Este se encontraba un pequeño papel doblado, Rachel lo tomó y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

_I'd rather be blue thinking of you _

_I'd rather be blue over you_

_ Than be happy with somebody else…_

_-Q_

* * *

Sus brazos descansaban en aquella mesa en los exteriores del instituto, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se inclino hasta colocar su frente sobre estos. No quería entrar a clases, era mas entretenido estar ahí, este era el día de Santana y debía obedecer las reglas de convivencia que Rachel marcó. Entupidas reglas.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello sobresaltándola.

**R: **Te dije que no quería que gastaras mas dinero en mi.-Susurro en su oído.

**Q: **¿Ya lo recibiste?.-Preguntó mirando a la morena sobre su hombro.

**R: **Si, muchas gracias.

**Q: **No es nada.-Dijo con esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

La morena le arrebato su cigarrillo para llevárselo a la boca dándole una gran calada.

**Q: **¿Fumas?.-Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

**R: **Si, no se porque las personas piensan lo contrario.-Dijo sentándose al lado de la ojiverde.

**Q: **¿No te afecta con el ejercicio?

**R: **No fumo una cajetilla a diario Fabray.-Rió apagando el cigarrillo.

**Q: **¿No deberías estar con Santana?

**R: **Hoy te levantaste un poco preguntona.-Bromeo acercándose lentamente a la ex rubia.-Si, debería estar con Santana pero quería agradecerte por lo del cuadro.

Cerró la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas besando lentamente a la chica, colocando sus manos en el cuello de Quinn buscó profundizar el beso.

_Búsquense un cuarto.-_Gritó provocando que las chicas se separaran rápidamente.

**R: **Lárgate Karofsky.-Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

**K: **A mi no me mandas Berry, crees que por ser la capitana de las porristas tienes todo el poder pero no es así y menos por esto.-Dijo señalando a Quinn.-Lo que necesitan es a un hombre para hacerlas personas normales, pero no se preocupen, tengo la cura para su "condición" aquí mismo.-Dijo señalando su entrepierna.

**Q: **Dudo que una cosa tan pequeña pueda hacer mucho.-Interrumpió.

**K: **¿Estas segura?.-Pregunto acercándose a la chica.-Porque te aseguro que Berry se retorcería de placer como la puta que es cuando yo este dentro de ella en…

No pudo terminar la frase pues Quinn estrello su puño contra la cara del muchacho.

**Q: **Escúchame bien.-Dijo inclinándose hacia karofsky.-Vuelves a insultar a Rachel y te juro que terminas dos metros bajo tierra. ¿Entendido?

Un nuevo golpe fue lanzado, pero esta vez fue Quinn la que lo recibió. Cayó de espaldas a causa de la patada que Karofsky le propino en la cara. Apenas podía ver, se le dificultaba respirar y sentía como la sangre bañaba su rostro.

**R: **¡Quinn!.-Gritó al ver como la chica apenas y se movía.

El chico se levanto del suelo tambaleando, aun aturdido por el golpe avanzo hasta Quinn dándole una patada mas en el estomago para luego caminar hacia Rachel.

**K: **Ahora a ti.-Dijo tomando el cuello de la morena con una de sus manos.-Te enseñare a ser normal.

La mano de Karofsky presionaba fuertemente su cuello mientras su otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna. En ese momento maldijo el estupido uniforme de las cheerios.

**R: **S-sueltame.-Dijo con odio, tratando de liberarse del agarre del chico pero era inútil.

**K: **Lo estas disfrutando, lo se.-Dijo sonriendo cínicamente para después bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

Las lagrimas ya bañaban su rostro. Quinn en el suelo inconsciente y ella ahí, sin poder defenderse.

Se estaba dando por vencida cuando, de repente, Karofsky cayó al suelo gritando de dolor mientras Finn sostenía un bat de baseball en sus manos, mirándolo con rabia.

**F: **Hey, ¿estas bien? ¿te hizo daño?.-Pregunto sosteniendo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos.

**R: **Quinn.-Fue lo único que logro articular.

Se deshizo de los brazos del chico y corrió hasta el lugar en el que la chica estaba.

**R: **Quinn…Quinn ¿me escuchas?.-Pregunto arrodillándose junto a la chica.

**Q: **H-hola.-susurro sonriendo al ver a la morena.

**F: **Vamos a la enfermería.-Dijo cargando a la chica.

**Q: **No es necesario que me cargues, puedo caminar.

**F: **Déjame hacerlo.-Le sonrió para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del instituto.

**K: **De aquí no te vas Hudson, me las vas a pagar.-Dijo el chico levantándose del suelo.

**S: **_¡Karofsky! ¿Otra vez molestando? Creo que alguien debería de enseñarte una lección.-_Puck, Sam y Mike caminaban hacia el.

**P: **Vete Finn, nosotros le enseñaremos a tratar bien a una mujer.-Dijo arrinconando al chico.-Nos la pasaremos genial.

* * *

Llevaban diez minutos de completo silencio sentados fuera de la enfermería.

**R: **Yo…Gracias por defenderme.-Hablo por fin.

**F: **No me agradezcas nada, era mi deber hacerlo. Prometí que te protegería siempre, pasara lo que pasara y aquí estoy.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Algunas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica.

**F: **Oye, no llores.-Dijo limpiando esas lagrimas.-Quinn estará bien, solo fue un golpe.

**R: **Lo siento Finn, lo siento en verdad. Yo no pretendía hacerte daño, te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño solo que las cosas se torcieron y terminaron en un gran desastre. Y ahora estas aquí, portándote tan amable conmigo y con Quinn cuando deberías de odiarnos por hacerte esto.-Dijo de un solo golpe a lo cual el chico sonrió y abrazó a la diva.

**F: **No te voy a mentir, si me enfade, incluso intente odiarte, pero no pude, me fue imposible.-Dijo sonriendo ante la confundida mirada de la chica.-Debo aceptar que aun te amo, nunca dejare de hacerlo. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido y dolió perderte, pero después de algunas platicas de parte de mi madre y mi tía Judy entendí que tengo que dejarte ir porque esta eres tu, no puedo aprisionarte.

Iba a responder a eso pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió dejándole ver a una Quinn que los miraba confusa. Rápidamente se levanto para abrazar a la chica.

**R: **¿Estas bien? ¿Tenemos que ir al hospital?.-Pregunto alarmada.

**Q: **Estoy bien pero me duele un poco la nariz.-Dijo haciendo pucheros.

La morena se alzo en las puntas del pie para depositar un tierno beso en la nariz de la chica.

**R: **¿Y ahora?

**Q: **Ya no duele.-Sonrió abrazando de nuevo a la morena.

**F: **Emm bueno, yo, creo que mejor me marcho a ver a Puck. Hasta luego.-Dijo dando la vuelta.

Rachel se acerco rápidamente al chico depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de este.

**R: **Te quiero.-le susurro antes de volver junto a Quinn.

**Q: **Gracias.-Le dijo aun confundida por la acción anterior.

**F: **No fue nada.-Dijo para por fin marcharse.

**Q: **Rach, yo mejor me voy a casa, tengo que descansar.

**R: **Claro, te llevo.

**Q: **Aun tienes clases.

**R: **Fabray, ya perdí la mitad del día, ahora vamos.-Dijo tomando la mano de la chica para caminar hacia la salida.

Ese día paso sin ningún otro acontecimiento y su rutina seguía, solo se altero un poco cuando al mirar el bonsái se encontró con que varias hojas habían caído.

* * *

Había estado observándola sin que la otra se diera cuenta desde hace una semana y siempre era lo mismo: se acercaba para hablarle a Rachel, la acompañaba al campo para entrenar, calentaban juntas, iban a las duchas juntas, solo faltaba que se bañaran juntas y lo había intentado pero Rachel la frenó, pero al parecer nunca se rendiría.

**S: **¡Fabray!.-Grito sobresaltando a la chica que se encontraba sacando libros de su casillero.

**Q: **Que quieres latina.-Dijo devolviendo su atención a sus libros.

Santana cerró el casillero de la chica bruscamente.

**Q: **Que te pasa idiota, que no vez que…

**S: **Cállate Fabgay, lo que te voy a decir es importante, se trata de Rachel.-Dijo susurrando.

**Q: **¿Esta bien? ¿le pasa algo?.-Preguntó asustada.

La latina rodó los ojos.

**S: **Ella esta bien Wanda, pero tal vez nosotras no.-Dijo ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de la ojiverde.-Hay alguien más que esta detrás de Rachel

**Q: **¿Quién?.-Preguntó

**S: **Una cheerio, llevo semanas observándola, coquetea mucho, incluso intento ducharse con ella. Es un peligro.

**Q: **Pero es imposible, Rachel solo va a elegir entre nosotras dos.-Dijo alejándose de la morocha.

**S: **Rachel la besó.-Dijo.

La chica de cabello rosa detuvo su andar para girarse.

**Q: **Tenemos que hacer algo.-Dijo con preocupación.

**S: **Yo se que hacer.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Una semana mas pasó. Karofsky había sido expulsado y la nariz de Quinn había sanado, lo único que cambio fue la actitud de Santana y Quinn hacia ella. Parecía que ya no le prestaban tanta atención y habían dejado de visitarla por las tardes. Pero aquella tarde el timbre de su casa anunciaba una visita, o dos.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta para toparse con una morocha y una pelirosa.

**R: **Hey, que hacen aquí las dos juntas, no es que no me agrade que estén aquí pero es raro verlas juntas y en mi casa…juntas.-Dijo totalmente nerviosa, algo en su interior le decía que esa visita no traía cosas buenas.

**Q: **Queremos hablar contigo.-Dijo quitándose sus gafas de sol.

**R: **eh, si, claro, pasen a la sala.-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que las chicas pasaran.

**S: **Será mejor que lo hablemos en tu habitación.-Dijo con un pie en las escaleras.-Después de ti.

¿Hacía calor o solo era ella? Llevaban unos minutos en total silencio. Quinn sentada en su escritorio y Santana recargada en la ventana de la habitación. Nadie hablaba, solo se observaban analizando su próximo movimiento.

**R: **¿Y?.-Preguntó por fin.

Las dos chicas se miraron tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en su siguiente paso.

**S: **Tienes que decidir.-Soltó por fin.

**R: **Yo, les dije que necesitaba tiempo.-Respondió rápidamente.

**Q: **¿Cuánto mas Rachel? Llevamos dos meses axial, con un tira y afloja constante, tratando de darle su espacio a la otra para que haga su movida, nos estamos aburriendo. Y no me malinterpretes, te queremos, pero no podemos vivir así por siempre como tampoco soportaremos que otra persona se meta en esta batalla.-Dijo elevando un poco la voz.

**S: **Y la verdad prefiero verte con Fabray que con la estupida de Andrea.-Dijo sinceramente.

**R: **¿Andrea?.-Pregunto nerviosa.

**S: **Las he visto Rachel, he visto como te coquetea o como intenta tocarte y a ti no parece molestarte en lo absoluto.-Dijo cruzando los brazos.

**R: **Pero ella no me interesa y lo saben.

**Q: **No, no lo sabemos. Enserio Rachel, necesitamos que te decidas. Nos estas haciendo daño. Te estas haciendo daño.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

**R: **No se como, no quiero lastimar a ninguna de las dos.-Dijo sollozando.

**S: **Quinn y yo hemos hecho un pacto, lo que tu decidas se respetará y la otra no puede interferir en la relación. Solo falta que tu digas la ultima palabra.

**R: **N-no puedo.-Dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Quinn se levanto del escritorio y camino hacia la morena, se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda, la tomo del mentón alzando su rostro y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

**Q: **Déjanos ayudarte.-Susurro sobre sus labios para volver a besarla, esta vez introduciendo su lengua, marcando un beso apasionado y húmedo.

Se separo con la respiración agitada, vio como Santana se acercaba lentamente, arrodillándose frente a ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos para después besarla suavemente, tratando de vaciar todos sus sentimientos en ese simple acto.

**S: **Déjanos ayudarte.-Repitió sobre los labios de la morocha para volver a besarla mientras esta sentía como los labios de Quinn se posicionaban sobre su cuello rozándolo lentamente.

Eso era una locura y solo ella tenia el poder de decir no. Solo le faltaba un poco de coraje para pronunciar esa simple palabra. _No._

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza pero mi familiar falleció y pues entre misas, entierro y rozarios no he tenido nada de tiempo para pensar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Y bueno, la pregunta del millón: **¿Quieren el trió o no? **Con tres reviews positivos o negativos se decide. Aun estoy a tiempo de revertirlo por si no les agrada la idea.

Gracias por los reviews.

Gracias por leer!


	15. NO

Las manos de las dos muchachas viajaban por todo su cuerpo, rozándolo lentamente. Sabia que no había vuelta atrás pero no le importaba, ahora solo se concentraba en los labios de Santana y las caricias de Quinn.

La latina y la ojiverde comenzaron a desvestirla lentamente hasta que quedo solo en ropa interior. Quinn besaba sus muslos subiendo cada vez, retiro las bragas de la morena, acercándose peligrosamente para…

_¡CHICAS!.-_Gritó alguien desde la puerta.

La morocha empujo a Quinn para poder levantarse de la cama, busco su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.

**R: **Brittany, que rayos haces aquí, quien te dejo entrar.-Pregunto cuando terminó de vestirse.

La chica no respondió, temblaba ligeramente y apretaba sus puño mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas.

**B: **Santana.-Dijo en un susurro.

**S: **Britt, y-yo te explicare, no es lo que crees.-Dijo nerviosa.

**B: **Mentirosa.-Mascullo para salir corriendo de esa casa.

La latina se levanto lentamente de la cama para buscar sus cosas.

**S: **No puedo seguir con esto, ya se que vas a elegir a Quinn, lo supe desde el primer día en que la conociste, esta en el destino y ni yo puedo contra el.-Dijo con los ojos cristalinos mientras se peinaba frente al espejo.-El día que te fuiste a New york me acosté con Brittany y por primera vez me sentí libre, sin presiones, por primera vez pude dejar de pensar en ti y en Quinn.-Miró a la morena.- Te quiero pero no puedo seguir engañándome y no puedo intentar separarlas. Tal vez Britt tenga razón y yo le pertenezca, lo averiguare.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.-Así que cuídate, cuídala.-Susurró a Quinn para después salir dejando a Rachel y a Quinn totalmente confundidas.

La morena se giró para ver a Quinn que seguía sobre la cama con el cabello alborotado, la ropa arrugada y su mirada perdida en el suelo.

No sabia si acercarse o simplemente quedarse ahí. Opto por la primera opción. Se sentó a su lado recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que, ante el contacto se paro bruscamente para colocarse apresuradamente su chaqueta de cuero negro.

**R: **¿Qué haces?.-Pregunta confundida.

**Q: **Irme, eso es lo que hago.-Salio del cuarto.

**R: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.-La siguió

**Q: **Me retiro.-Dijo bajando las escaleras.-Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, yo me largo.

**R: **Quinn detente.-Sujeto su brazo justo cuando la chica cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.-Te quiero.

**Q: **¡No! No lo digas, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando Santana deja todo?

**R: **Porque no quería lastimarla.

**Q: **Eso me hace sentir como premio de consolación, ahora que no esta Santana te conformas conmigo.

**R: **Sabes que tu siempre fuiste mi elección.

**Q: **Pues nunca lo demostraste, ni una estupida flor me regalaste ¡Nada!

Rachel no respondió, solo se acerco a la ojiverde y dejo un tímido beso en los labios de la chica quien se separó mirando confundida a la morocha para después estrellar sus labios contra los de la diva en un beso violento, llenó de emociones, que terminó con la respiración agitada de las dos chicas.

Depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la morena.

**Q: **Nos vemos.-Dijo saliendo de la casa.

**R: **¿Enserio Quinn? ¿No me dejaras intentarlo?

**Q: **Tuviste dos meses para hacerlo.-Y se alejó, dejando a Rachel parada a mitad de la calle con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. ¿Había perdido a Quinn Fabray?

* * *

**R: **¡Brittany!

**B: **¡Hola Rachel ¡Mira, es un Ponypegacornio!.-Dijo agitando un pequeño pato de peluche.

**R: **¿eh?.-dijo cofundada.

**B: **Si ponypegacornio, una cruza entre un pony un Pegaso y un unicornio, ya sabes, un trío.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa..-Me lo regalo Santy, ¿no es tierna?

**R: **Si, como sea ¿Quinn?.-Preguntó como todos los días.

**B: **Enferma.-Dijo caminando de nuevo.

**R: **Lleva enferma dos semanas ¿Qué tiene?

**B: **Ammm. ¿Cáncer?.-Dijo nerviosa.

**B: **¿Sabes que? Déjalo.-Dijo fastidiada.

Dos semanas habían pasado y se sentía como Bella en Luna Nueva, sentada en una silla observando la ventana, viendo pasar los días, si, patético. Pero no lloraba y gritaba por las noches, algunas veces en las tardes, pero no en las noches, ¿Eso era rescatable, no?. O patético.

No lograba comprender como pudo ser tan estupida, bueno, algunas veces le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, era Rachel Berry, diva, popular y hermosa, daba por hecho que todos tenían que pelear por ella pero nunca pensó que ella tendría que luchar por alguien.

* * *

Luz, sombra, agua, abono, música, nada, al parecer nada salvaría al pobre bonsái. Desde el día que Quinn se fue el pequeño árbol comenzó a morir lentamente, había intentado todo pero nada servia.

Concentrase: árbol, Quinn, alma…¿Alma? Se supone que el alma de Quinn esta en el árbol ¿no? Entonces, de cierta forma, ¿lo que siente el árbol lo siente Quinn? _Tal vez_. Aquel día en el aeropuerto, cuando Santana arranco algunas hojas del árbol vio como Quinn hacia una mueca de dolor, _Tal vez_ si este relacionado con Quinn, pero ¿Por qué el bonsái esta muriendo ahora? ¿Eso significa que Quinn esta muriendo? _Tal vez._

* * *

**B: **_Residencia Pierce-Fabray o Fabray-Pierce, como usted quiera llamarla. ¿En que puedo ayudarle.-_Se escucho a través del interlocutor.

**R: **Brittany ¿Puedo pasar?

**B: **_¿Quién eres?_

**R: **Soy Rachel.

_Britt ¿Quién es?._-Se escuchó otra voz.

**B: **_Rachel_.

_Déjala pasar.-Dijo._

**B: **_Pero Judy, Quinn dijo que…_

**J: **_Se lo que dijo Quinn, abre la puerta por favor._

* * *

**J: **Rachel ¡Que gusto verte!.-Dijo abrazando a la morena cuando esta entro en la cocina.

**R: **Hola Judy, también me da mucho gusto verte, ¿Puedo subir a ver a Brittany?

**J: **Claro, sube.

La morocha subió las escaleras rápidamente. _Primera puerta a la derecha._

Estaba a punto de entrar pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la distrajo.

**B: **¿Vas a entrar a su cuarto?

**R: **Eh, si y nada de lo que me digas me detendrá, así que con permiso.-Dijo sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

**B: **¡Espera!

La rubia se adentro en su cuarto para salir segundos después con un papel en sus manos.

**B: **Toma, me dijo que si intentabas entrar en su cuarto te diera esto.

La morocha tomo aquella hoja.

_**NO.**_

En letras grandes se encontraba escrita esa pequeña palabra. La morena frunció el ceño para después mirar interrogante a Brittany. La chica solo encogió los hombros.

Rachel no espero mas y entró al cuarto.

**R: **¿Quinn?.-Llamó quedamente.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama en la cual lograba verse un bulto, la oscuridad no ayudaba.

**R: **Hey, Quinn.-Dijo moviéndola.

Nada, no era nada. Ropa acomodada para fingir ser un cuerpo recostado. En esa habitación no había ni un alma.

**B: **No esta.-Dijo en el marco de la puerta.

**R: **¿En donde…

**B: **Habla con Judy.-Dijo alejándose.

* * *

**R: **Emmm. Judy, ¿Y Quinn?

**J: **No esta aquí.-Dijo nerviosa.

**R: **¿Esta en el hospital? Britt me dijo que estaba enferma pero no pensé que fuera tan grave.-Preguntó preocupada.

**J: **No Rachel, no esta en el hospital, ella.-Suspiró.-Se fue.

**R: **¿A dónde?

**J: **Paris.-Dijo mordiéndose el labio interior.

**R: **¿Texas?

**J: **Francia.

La morena estaba confundida. ¿se fue? ¿Para siempre?.

**J: **El día que se fue estaba muy nerviosa, solo dijo que necesitaba irse de aquí.

**R: **Voy por ella.-Dijo sin pensarlo.

**J: **¿Qué? No, estas loca, no.

**R: **Tengo que hacerlo.

Judy la miró, examinándola.

**J: **Ten, me dijo que te diera esto si querías ir.-Extendía un pequeño papel.

**NO.**

De nuevo aquella palabra.

**R: **Esto no me va a detener.

**J: **Me dijo que si seguías insistiendo te diera este otro.-Dijo sacando otra hoja de papel.

**RACHEL, NO SEAS TESTARUDA, VOLVERE.**

La morena miró el papel por unos minutos para después salir de aquella casa.

Tenia que reservar un vuelo.

Tenía que luchar. Luchar por Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Cuando dijeron no al trió mi cara fue, literalmente, como la del meme Ok.

De todas formas voy a hacer un one-shot con el trió :P

Gracias por los reviews

Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en París )


	16. Novia

Sus rodillas golpeaban el suelo, arañándolas, causando un gran dolor. Su respiración era agitada, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y su estomago se negaba a retener lo poco que comió. Vomitó. Era muy común en esos días, al parecer su cuerpo no quería aceptar alimento alguno.

_¡Ahí esta!.-_Grito alguien detrás de ella.

Logró levantarse para retomar su carrera, buscando un lugar donde esconderse de aquellas persona.

No debió ir a ese bar, no debió tomar de mas y por sobre todo no debió lanzar ese vaso al grupo de personas que se encontraba frente a ella. No sabia a ciencia cierta porque lo hizo, tal vez el alcohol le había afectado tanto que perdió la poca coherencia que le quedaba, o simplemente fue el hecho de que ellos eran felices y ella no.

Un pequeño edificio era su objetivo, ubicado en la _Rue du Renard. _Siempre había amado Francia, el arte, la comida, el ambiente, todo y de hecho, estos eran sus principales objetivos al realizar el viaje, desconectar un poco, olvidarse de cierta morocha pero, obviamente no lo había conseguido. Descubrió la parte mas obscura de Paris: Prostíbulos, bares de mala muerte, casas de droga, etc. Y era Quinn Fabray, no se podía resistir a todo eso, tenia el tiempo y el dinero.

Entró a la casa rápidamente, respirando en paz al fin se tiro al suelo, recargando su espalda contra la puerta y sujetando su rostro entre las manos. Una tortura total.

_¿Quinn? ¿Eres tu?_.-Preguntó alguien caminando hacia el recibidor.

**Q: **Si, soy yo, no creo que un ladrón tenga la amabilidad de abrir la puerta con una llave.-Contesto sarcástica. Su tono de voz no era muy amable, o coherente.

_¿Qué te….? ¿Estas borracha?.-_Dijo al mirar a la muchacha que trataba de levantarse.

**Q: **No, no estoy borracha C….-¿Cindy? ¿Coraline? ¿Clea? Miles de nombres venían a su mente.

_¡Perfecto! Ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre. Ven, necesitas recostarte.-_Ofreció su mano a la chica para guiarla a su habitación.

¿Carol? ¿Christina? ¿Chelsea? No lo sabía pero lo que recordaba era que el nombre comenzaba con _C._

**Q: **¿Cher?.-Preguntó sentada en un sofa. La otra chica se rió.

_¿Cher? ¿Enserio Quinn?.-_Dijo saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua el cual ofreció a la chica.-_Chloe, Quinn._

**Q: **Casi.-Sonrió. No sabía muy bien que hacer.

**C: **Quinn, cariño. ¿Qué te ha pasado?.-Preguntó colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica.-Que te ha llevado a esto.

**Q: **¿De que hablas?.-Preguntó buscando las llaves de su cuarto en los bolsillos del pantalón.

**C: **Llevas dos semanas aquí, sales en las noches, llegas ebria o drogada, y durante todo el día no sales de tu habitación. ¿Porque estas así?

Quinn solo inclinó su rostro apretando fuertemente las llaves entre sus manos, no quería hablar de la morena y menos estando borracha, todas sus emociones saldrían a flote.

**Q: **Mañana, mañana te explico, ahora solo quiero dormir.-Dijo levantándose del sofá para caminar a su cuarto.

**C: **Quinn, tu mano, esta sangrando.-Dijo mirando horrorizada como la sangre caía al suelo.

**Q: **Carajo, se abrió.-miró la herida.

**C: **Espera, voy por el botiquín.

La chica de cabello rosa avanzó hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro. Desastre, era lo único que veía, ropa tirada por todas partes, en el tocador y la mesa de noche había pastillas cigarros y botellas de cerveza. En solo dos semanas esa habitación quedó destruida, al igual que su vida.

Se tiro perezosamente en la cama, no quería seguir pensando, tomó una de las muchas pastillas y la trago en seco.

**C: **Quinn solo tengo….-Se quedó estática en el marco de la puerta, nunca había entrado a ese cuarto, era el cuarto de Quinn y quería respeta su privacidad, nunca lo imagino así. Caminó hasta la chica que ya dormía, se dispuso a curar la herida.

**C: **Que te han hecho Quinn.

* * *

_Bajar en metro Rambuteau. Listo_

_Avanzar hasta Rue Beaubourg (Museo y biblioteca publica). _Listo

_Avanzar hasta tienda Naturalia. _Listo

_Edificio numero 9, puerta doble de madera con cortinilla._

**R: **Listo.-Susurro frente a aquel edificio repleto de ventanas. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia si tocar o volver a su hotel y esperar mas tiempo.

Desde que bajó del avión una sensación de…¿Estupides? La invadía.

Judy se ofreció a ayudarla, le había dado indicaciones de los lugares en los que Quinn podría estar, ya había recorrido 6 departamentos y este era el ultimo.

Respirar. Esa era la clave. _Tock tock._

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica alta, rubia, con una sonrisa despampanante y ojos color azul claro, muy claro. Vestía completamente de cuero y su cabello desordenado le daba un toque totalmente sexy.

**C: **¿En que te puedo ayudar?.-Preguntó con amabilidad.

**R: **Ah, yo, eh, yo, e-estoy buscando a alguien.-Dijo embobada con la hermosura de aquella mujer.

**C: **¿Y…?.-Preguntó graciosamente al notar el estado de la chica.

**R: **¿Y, que?.-Preguntó confusa.

**C: **A quien buscas.-rió.

**R: **Oh, si, a Quinn Fabray, me dijeron que estaba aquí.

**C: **¿Lucy? Si, esta aquí por algunos días pero salió temprano, no creo que tarde mucho en volver.

**R: **Ummm. Esta bien, mejor me voy y regreso más tarde, gracias.-Dijo dándose la vuelta.

**C: **Espera.-La morena volteo.-¿no eres de aquí, verdad?

**R: **No, soy de Estados Unidos, vengo a buscar a Quinn porque desaparecio y…bueno, larga historia.

**C: **¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**R: **Rachel Berry.

**C: **Rachel, yo soy Chloe.-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la morena.-Que te parese si pasas y me cuentas esa historia, así esperas a que Quinn vuelva.

**R: **Esta bien.-Respondió no muy convencida.

* * *

**C: **Un trío.-Decía mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos a causa de las carcajadas que escapaban de su boca.

**R: **No entiendo que tiene eso de gracioso.

**C: **Que tienes completamente enamorada a Lucy, ella nunca haría eso, es un poco mujeriega, pero no le gustan los tríos ni en el porno.-Dijo dándole un trago a su café.

**R: **Ve pornografía.-Frunció el ceño.

**C: **Si, es Quinn Fabray.-Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.-Y tu no te hagas la santa que de seguro satisfacías tus necesidades frente a la computadora.

**R: **Pero no es igual.-Dijo sonrojada.

**C: **Claro que si, aquí y en china es lo mismo.-Dijo sonriendo a la morocha.-Ahora, solo necesito que me respondas una pregunta, bueno, en realidad dos. ¿La quieres?

**R: **Si, definitivamente si.-Dijo totalmente segura.

**C: **Dicho eso te advierto. Quinn esta mal, esta lastimada y ahora comprendo que es por i. Llega ebria todas las noches y sospecho que esta en otras cosas, no me preguntes que porque no lo se, pero tienes que solucionarlo. Nunca la había visto así de destruida. Otra cosa, no es la misma Quinn que viste hace dos semanas, como te dije, esta destruida y las mal pasadas no le hicieron ningún bien.-La morena asintió.-Bien, ahora mi ultima pregunta.-Miró seriamente a la morena.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.-Y ahí estaba una sonrisa similar a la de Quinn.

* * *

_¿Qué haces aquí?.-_Preguntó incrédula.

_Vine a buscarte, vine por ti._

_Porque? Te dije que no lo hicieras._

_Porque te amo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, eres demasiado importante para mi y no pienso irme de aquí sin ti.-_Se sentó a horcajadas encima de la chica.

_¿Enserio?.-Preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Muy enserio.-_Contesto.

Sus bocas se unieron marcando un beso tierno, lleno de emociones. Ni en sus más locos sueños imagino que aquella chica la buscara.

La pantalla se obscureció lentamente para mostrar los créditos de aquella película.

**B: **¡Que romántico! No puedo creer que arriesgara todo para llegar hasta ella.-Dijo limpiando algunas lagrimas de su rostro.

**S: **Si, eso se suele hacer cuando alguien se enamora.-Sonrió al ver a la rubia que abrazaba su pequeño pato.

Estaban en la habitación de la rubia, recostadas en la cama, mirando una de las tantas películas que Quinn tenía. La latina abrazaba a Brittany por la cintura, acariciando su cabello.

**B: **Santy..

**S: **Mmm

**B: **¿Tu harías lo mismo?.-Preguntó dándose la vuelta para mirar a la morena que comenzó a acariciar lentamente su rostro.

**S: **Depende de quien sea la persona.-respondió tranquilamente.

**B: **¿Y si esa persona soy yo?

**S: **Si esa persona fueras tu hasta pelearía con un dragón para estar contigo.-Contestó sonriendo.

**B: **¿Y con un ogro también?

**S: **Contra un ogro, una bruja y un supervillano.

**B: **¿Quieres ser mi superheroica?.-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

**S: **Si, pero ¿tu tienes que ser algo de mi, no?.

**B: **¿Qué quieres que sea?.-Preguntó tiernamente.

**S: **Mi novia.

* * *

Si se quieren dar una idea de como es Chloe busquen a Melanie Laurent.

De nuevo, gracias por los reviews y por leer ;)


	17. Fotografías

Sus manos sudaban, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa y su respiración se agitaba más a cada segundo. Se sentía acorralada, encerrada, sin escapatoria alguna.

_Quinn, Quinn._

Susurraban su nombre pero estaba más concentrada en su estado y en no salir corriendo de ahí, tenia que resistir o todo saldría de su control.

_Quinn ¿Estas bien?_

Poco a poco regresaba a la realidad. Sentada en la isla de la cocina, con café y tostadas frente a ella y con Chloe mirándola atentamente.

**C: **Quinn.-Susurro asustada.

**Q: **S-si.-Respondió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

**C: **Tu nariz, esta sangrando.

**Q: **¿Qué?.-Tocó su nariz para después mirar sus dedos llenos de sangre.-E-enseguida vuelvo.-Dijo caminando hacia su cuarto.

Entro dando un gran portazo, buscando entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones sucios trataba de encontrar su salvación. Bingo. En el tercer pantalón que reviso estaba aquel papel, no, era una ¿Fotografía?.

La desdoblo y se encontró con una imagen de Rachel y ella juntas en su viaje a New York. Era el día en el que volaron en avioneta. La morocha abrazaba a la chica de cabello rosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la ojiverde hacia una graciosa mueca.. Detrás de la fotografía había algo escrito:

_Quiero conquistarte. _

Solo eso, nada más. No le tomó mucha importancia, necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

Siguió buscando en los cajones de el tocador. Cuando lo encontró lo esparció rápidamente sobre una libreta, formo una línea con aquel polvo blanco que aspiro por la nariz con ayuda de un billete enrollado.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que aquella droga hizo efecto en su cuerpo. Todo lo que antes había sentido desapareció como por arte de magia, ahora simplemente estaba tranquila, tal vez un poco hiperactiva, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Regresó a la isla en donde Chloe la esperaba.

**C: **¿Todo bien?.-Preguntó al ver a la chica.

**Q: **Si, claro, solo tenía un poco de calor.-Contestó sirviendo más café en su taza.

Chloe la miró atentamente mientras mordía una tostada.

**C: **Lucy, ¿Usas drogas?

Quinn se atraganto con un pedazo de pan que masticaba desesperadamente.

**Q: **¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.-Dijo cuando pudo respirar normalmente.

**C: **La clase de pregunta que haría una hermanastra mayor a su hermanastra menor.-Sonrió

**Q: **Pues no, no uso drogas.-Respondió tranquilamente.

**C: **Claro.-Dijo no muy convencida.-¿me acompañarías a una nueva exposición? Llevo tiempo esperando a que se pase por aquí.

**Q: **Pero hoy pensaba salir.

**C: **No nos tardaremos tanto, es en una galería que esta sobre la calle.

**Q: **Esta bien, pero me voy antes de las 5. Voy a cambiarme.-Dijo levantándose para ir a su habitación.

**C: **Ah, ¿Quinn?.-Llamó

**Q:** ¿Si?

**C: **Deberías limpiarte la nariz, esta un poco blanca.

* * *

Era raro que hubiera tanta gente en aquella calle y mas a esas horas del día, por lo general solo era concurrida los fines de semana en la noche.

Encendía un cigarrillo y miraba a aquellas personas. Algo llamo su atención. Alguien llamó su atención

Una chica, castaña, bajita y con una gran sonrisa sostenía un globo blanco, el cual miraba con adoración. Al sentirse observada giro su rostro, topándose con la ojiverde.

**Q: **¿Rachel?.-Susurró quitándose las gafas negras que portaba. Un fuerte golpe la desconcentró.

**C: **Perdón Quinn, no te vi.-Se disculpó.

**Q: **N-no te preocupes.-Dijo sonriéndole.

Dirijio su mirada de nuevo a la acera contraria, pero esa pequeña morocha ya no estaba, en su lugar solo se encontraba el globo, amarrado a una farola. Atravesó la calle velozmente, desamarró el globo para encontrarse con una fotografía al final del cordón de este.

Era de la mañana en la cual la ojiverde había jugado con Rachel a ser un león. Aun tenia la nariz y los bigotes de chocolate y miraba atentamente la cámara mientras Rachel quitaba el chocolate de su mejilla izquierda con su lengua. Detrás de la fotografía encontró otra frase:

_Te quiero Lion Quinn._

Su corazón se detuvo. Rachel estaba ahí, en París, en la misma ciudad y en la misma calle. Miró hacia los lados tratando de encontrar a la morocha, pero nada.

**C: **Lucy, ¿Nos vamos? ¿Y ese globo?.-Preguntó al llegar junto a la chica.

**Q: **Rachel.-Susurró.

**C: **¿Qué?

**Q: **Eh, nada, nada, vamos.-Dijo soltando el globo.

**C: **Bien, ¿me das un cigarrillo?.-Preguntó cuando comenzaron a caminar.

**Q: **¿Fumas?

**C: **A veces, anda, dame uno.

La chica de cabello rosa sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo, al retirar la tapa se encontró con un papel arrugado.

**Q: **Pero que carajo.

Lo desdoblo lentamente, otra fotografía. Miró de nuevo hacia los lados. Nada.

La morena abrazaba a Quinn por la cintura mientras esta alimentaba al caballo con el que fueron al lago. ¿Cómo llegaban esas fotografías a ella? Era imposible que la morena pudiera tocar su cajetilla. Imposible.

**C: **¿Qué es eso?.-Preguntó al ver que la ojiverde no despegaba la vista de aquel papel.

**Q: **Nada, vamos, se nos hace tarde.

* * *

Chloe hablaba con el guardia que se encontraba fuera de el museo indicándole quien sabe cuantas cosas, la verdad no prestaba atención, su mente estaba en otro lugar, con la morocha.

¿Cómo la había encontrado tan rápido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Y las fotos. ¿Cómo las había conseguido? Aun estaban en la memoria de su cámara, faltaba revelarlas. ¿Cómo?

**C: **Entremos.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Las personas que salían de la galería la miraban y señalaban, reían y le decían cosas como _"Felicidades"_ o _"Afortunada"_

De algo estaba segura: tenía que dejar las drogas.

Entraron a la primera sala con una exposición llamada _"Deberías poder volar" _Realmente era buena. Mostraba a varios animales, personas y objetos con alas.

La siguiente sala era el tema "_Apocalipsis para cada quien" _y mostraba las desgracias humanas.

La ultima sala estaba repleta y cuando leyó el nombre de esta se paralizó.

"_Viaje al Río Hudson" por Quinn Fabray._

Todas sus fotografías del viaje se encontraban ahí, desde las mas sencillas que había hecho a paisajes, tiendas gente. Rachel. La morena invadía casi toda la galería, fotografías en donde estaba sola, con Quinn o con Richi, aquellas imágenes tomadas, en su mayoría, cuando la morocha no la observaba.

_Perdona.-_Dijo alguien a su espalda.-_¿Tu eres Quinn Fabray?_

**Q: **Eh, si.-Dijo saliendo de su letargo.

_No se si sea posible pero quiero comprar aquella fotografía.-_Dijo señalando una imagen en la que se podía ver el pequeño Broadway en todo su esplendor, con los jóvenes bailando y las personas sonriendo.

**Q: **N-no lo se no creo que…

_Te doy cinco mil dólares, en vedad me gusta mucho.-_Insistió.

**C: **¿Cinco mil dólares? Acepta, acepta.-Le susurró.

**Q: **C-claro, te la vendo.-Dijo sonriente. Si había algo con lo que mas había soñado era eso, poder exponer su arte y vivir de el.

_Bien, toma tu cheque, vendré por el a las ocho, quisiera que los demás también pudieran apreciar tu talento. Para ser una amateur no eres tan mala.-_Dijo retirándose.

**Q: **Acabo de vender una fotografía, mía.-Susurró.- ¡Chloe! ¡Acabo de vender una fotografía!.-Reaccionó por fin abrazando a la chica.

**C: **No es para menos Quinn, eres muy buena.

**Q: **Espera, no, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?. ¿Qué hacen mis fotografías aquí? ¿La trajiste tu?

**C: **No, fue ella.-Señalo detrás de Quinn.

_Rachel._

* * *

No odien a Rachel, el Fic se llama "Saber ver" es normal que se confunda y lastime gente en el camino.

Gracias por los reviews.

Gracias por leer.


	18. Soft Lion

Quinn giró lentamente, un flash la aturdió. Cuando sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad pudo ver a la morocha que sostenía su cámara con una tímida sonrisa.

**R: **Hola.-Dijo acercándose.

**Q: **¿Q-que haces aquí?

**R: **¿Vemos tus fotografías?.-Extendió su mano a la chica.

**Q: **Lo siento, estoy con Chloe.-Trató de escaparse.

**C: **No, tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas. Nos vemos Rach.-Besó las mejillas de la chica.-Quinn, pórtate bien.-Dijo tomando la mano de la chica para colocarla junto la de Rachel.

En total silencio recorrían la sala, aun tomadas de la mano. La morena miraba las fotos detenidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la ojiverde se dedicaba a observar a la morocha. ¿En verdad estaba ahí o solo era una alucinación?

**Q: **¿Rachel, que…?

**R: **Estas dos son mis favoritas.-Interrumpió.

En la primera fotografía, en blanco y negro, se podían observar 4 situaciones: En la primera se veia a Quinn totalmente despeinada acomodándose para dormir, en la segunda se tallaba los ojos, en la tercera bostezaba y en la cuarta por fin dormía.

**R: **Se llama _Soft Lion.-_Dijo sonriendo.

La segunda fotografía era realmente peculiar: Richi bostezaba, estaba sobre la mesa de la casa del río y mas atrás, en la cocina Quinn también bostezaba.

**Q: **Yo no saque estas fotografías.-Dijo confundida.

**R: **No, lo hice yo. Durante todo el día no han parado de querer comprarlas, pero no están en venta, son tuyas.

Quinn estaba fascinada, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?, bueno, es cierto que cuando va a dormir o esta despertando no presta mucha atención a su alrededor, pero era imposible no ver a la morena.

**Q: **¿Cómo lo hiciste?

**R: **Tome tu cámara mientras dormías.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

**Q: **No, me refiero a como conseguiste todas las fotografías y como lograste exponerlas aquí.

**R:** Ven, vamos afuera.-Dijo jalándola de la mano.

Ya fuera de la galería la morena se sentó en los escalones invitando a Quinn a que la imitara.

**R: **Cuando no pisaste la escuela por dos semanas me preocupe, fui a tu casa, entre a tu cuarto y vi que tu cámara seguía ahí, así que estando aquí solo llamé a Britt para que me enviara las fotografías por correo.

**Q: **¿Entraste a mi cuarto? Yo lo cerré, con llave, nadie mas tiene esa llave.-Dijo confundida.

**R: **Pues estaba abierta, como sea, Chloe me ayudó para que pudieran exponer tu arte aquí, tuvimos suerte de que uno de los artistas rechazo la exposición a ultimo minuto, así que al ver tu trabajo lo admitieron.

**Q: **¿Y que haces tu aquí? Te dije que volvería.

**R: **¿No viste la primera fotografía? ¿La de tus pantalones?.-Quinn asintió.-Pues eso.

**Q: **No entiendo.

**R: **Fabray, ¿Qué decía detrás de la foto?

**Q: **Quiero conquistarte.-Susurró.

**R: **Exacto.

**Q: **No necesitas conquistarme, yo ya estoy más que enamorada de ti.-Dijo sonrojándose.

**R: **Y yo de ti, pero tenias razón, nunca te lo demostré, asi que lo estoy haciendo ahora.

**Q: **Pues lo estas haciendo bien.-Sonrió.

**R: **Y no haz visto mi ultima sorpresa.

**Q: **¿Qué es?

**R: **Acompáñame.-Dijo caminando.

**Q: **Bien.-La siguió.-Y…hablas francés.

**R: **Claro, como futura estrella seré reconocida mundialmente, por lo tanto necesito saber otros idiomas.

**Q: **Es cierto. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

**R: **Hace dos días. Fui a tu casa pero no estabas, me recibió Chloe, le conté lo de nosotras y me ha estado ayudando a hacer todo esto.

**Q: **Así que ella era la que dejaba las fotografías.

**R: **Si.-Dijo sonriendo.

**Q:** Pero no entiendo lo de la cajetilla de cigarros.

**R: **Cuando tu y Chloe chocaron las cambio.

**Q: **Astuta.-Sonrió.

**R: **Mucho. Quinn ¿Qué te pasó?

**Q: **¿De que hablas?

**R: **De ti, de cómo luces. Chloe me dijo que estabas usando drogas, ¿e-es cierto?.-Preguntó con cierto temor.

Quinn dio un largo suspiro.

**Q: **S-si. Ese no era mi objetivo cuando llegue aquí. Yo quería distraerme, ya sabes, esta es mi ciudad: café, arte…café.-Dijo riendo.-Pero, al ver que no estabas conmigo no se, me descontrole, no supe como actuar y comencé con esto.

**R: **Así que yo soy la culpable.-Dijo cabizbaja.

**Q: **No, no, la única culpable de esto soy yo, pude afrontarlo de otro modo pero elegí este camino.

**R: **Te prometo que lo solucionare.-Dijo tomando su mano.

**Q: **Con que estés conmigo es mas que suficiente.-Detuvo su andar.-De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, aquí estamos, en Paris, la ciudad del amor y las dos nos amamos ¿no?.-La morena asintió.-Se que no es muy romántico que digamos y que tal vez preferirías que te lo preguntara de otra forma, pero no puedo esperar más. Rach ¿Quieres ser mi…

**R: **¡Corre! ¡Llegamos tarde!.-Dijo comenzando a correr entre carcajadas con la ojiverde detrás de ella sin comprender la actitud de la morocha.

Corrió hasta el edificio de Quinn, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro rápidamente.

**R: **¡Vamos Quinn! ¡Mas rápido!.-Grito subiendo las escaleras.

Llegó hasta la azotea y esperó a que Quinn subiera.

**Q: **Rach…q-que…porque haces e-eso…no…no todos t-tenemos tu condic-ción fisica.-Dijo colocando sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**R: **Quinn.-Llamó suavemente.

Alzó la vista y quedó maravillada.

De las cuatro esquinas de la azotea varios globos flotaban, una serie de luces se alzaban sobre su cabeza iluminando un poco mas aquella tarde, en cuanto a la morena se encontraba parada frente a un micrófono y detrás de ella un baterista un guitarrista y un bajista esperaban indicaciones.

**Q: **¿Rach?.-Interrogó.

**R: **Espera.-Dijo alejándose.

Caminó hasta la orilla del edificio con un micrófono.

**R: **Bueno, probando…Bien, hola a todos.-Dijo mirando hacia la calle.

Un ruido ensordecedor llego hasta Quinn que decidió mirar hacia abajo. Muchas personas las miraban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un globo blanco en las manos, atentas a lo que la morena decía.

**R: **Eh, bueno, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y ella es Quinn Fabray, las dos somos de Estados Unidos. Yo, cometí un error al dejar ir a esta chica y ahora, aquí mismo, quiero decirte que te quiero Fabray. Hay una canción que describe mejor lo que siento cuando estoy contigo..

La banda comenzó a tocar.

**R:**

_There's a drumming noise inside my headThat starts when you're aroundI swear that you could hear itIt makes such an almighty soundThere's a drumming noise inside my headThat throws me to the groundI swear that you could hear itIt makes such an almighty soundLouder than sirensLouder than bellsSweeter than heavenAnd hotter than hell _

La morena bailaba y cantaba esa canción si quitar la vista de aquellos ojos verdes.

El numero de personas que observaba la escena fue aumentando poco a poco, todos bailaban y aplaudían ante aquel espectáculo

_Louder than sirensLouder than bellsSweeter than heavenAnd hotter than hellAs I move my feet towards your bodyI can hear this beat it fills my head upAnd gets louder and louderIt fills my head up and gets louder and louder _

La canción finalizo con la morena de rodillas y con el cabello totalmente revuelto.

Quinn se acercó rápidamente hasta la morocha y la abrazó. Nunca creyó que la morena hiciera eso por ella.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir sacándolas de aquel abrazó.

**R: **¿Te gustó?.-Preguntó

**Q: **Obviamente.

**R: **¡Le gustó!.-Gritó por el micrófono, a lo cual las personas respondieron con aplausos y silbidos.-Bien, creo que eso es un punto bueno, ahora, necesito preguntarte algo.-Dijo seria.-Quinn, llegaste a mi vida hace casi cuatro meses y la cambiaste totalmente, me enseñaste a ser yo misma, me enseñaste a querer y a luchar por lo que quiero, por eso estoy aquí. Te juro que nunca imagine viajar hasta París para recuperar a una persona, pero aquí estoy, contigo, la persona a la que con un solo toque me hace estremecer y que con una mirada me desarma totalmente.-Volteo hacia abajo mirando a todas las personas.- 1, 2...3

_**QUINN FABRAY ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?.**_

Todas las personas que ahí se encontraban gritaron al mismo tiempo aquella frase, provocando una gran carcajada de parte de Quinn, quien no se podía creer que todo eso estuviera sucediendo.

**R: **¿Y?.-Preguntó nerviosa

La chica de cabello rosa arrebató el micrófono a la morena.

**Q: **No puedo ser novia de todos ustedes.-Dijo graciosamente a las personas debajo de ella para después retirar el micrófono de su boca.-Pero si, si quiero ser tu novia Rachel Berry.

La morena se acercó dando un gran abrazó a Quinn.

**R: **¿Es enserio?.-Preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Q: **Totalmente.-Juraba que la sonrisa en su rostro no podía crecer más.

**R: **¡Dijo que si!.-Gritó a la multitud.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar, mientras que los que tenían los globos blancos los soltaban tapizando el cielo de blanco.

**R: **Te amo.-Dijo acercándose lentamente a los labios de la chica. De SU chica.

**Q: **Te amo.-No esperó más y unió sus labios junto a los de la morocha.

Y se equivoco, su sonrisa después de aquel beso invadió cada rincón de su rostro.

* * *

**Q: **¡Richi!.-Gritó al ver al gatito en el sofá.

**R: **No podía dejarlo con Brittany, Tubbington se lo comería.

**Q: **Te amo, te amo, te amo.

**R: **Yo también te amo.

**Q: **Eh, hablaba con Richi.

**R: **Tonta.-Fingió estar enojada.

**Q: **No es cierto Rach, te amo.-Dijo sentándose a horcajadas en la morocha y regalándole un tierno beso.-¡Dios! Que bien se siente: ¡TE AMO RACHEL BERRY!

**R: **Estas loca.-Rió.

**Q: **No te imaginas cuanto.

**R: **Y bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy?.-Preguntó besando el cuello de la ojiverde.

**Q: **Planeaba ir a un lugar pero ahora lo que más me apetece es estar contigo.-Dijo dejándose llevar.

**R: **Ni hablar, tenemos que celebrar que estamos juntas, vamos.-Contestó mordiendo la clavícula de su novia.

**Q: **No, no quisiera que fueras a ese lugar.

**R: **¿Por?.-Preguntó deteniendo los besos para mirarla.

**Q: **No creo que sea un lugar propio para ti.

**R: **Cualquier lugar es propio para mi Fabray.-Apretó el trasero de Quinn, quien soltó un gemido.

**Q: **Pero no ese lugar. No sabes los lugares que frecuento.

**R: **Llévame.-Insistió.

**Q: **No.

**R: **Quinn..

**Q: **No insistas, no te llevare.

**R: **Llévame.-Apretó una vez mas.

**Q: **E-esta bien, pero obedecerás a cualquier indicación que yo te de, ¿entendido?.-La morena asintió.-Bien, ve a cambiarte.-Dijo parándose.

**R: **¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?

**Q: **No es que te veas mal, pero ahí te comen si vas vestida como niña buena.

**R: **Entonces tengo que vestirme como tu.

**Q: **Exacto, puedes tomar mi ropa, creo que tengo algunas prendas de tu talla. No tardes.

* * *

**Q: **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sexy?.-Preguntó al ver a la morena.

**R: **¿Me veo bien?

**Q: **Muy bien, aunque, espera.-saco algo de su bolsillo.-Abre un poco la boca.-Colocó algo.

**R: **¿Qué es?.-Preguntó al sentir algo en el labio.

**Q: **Un piercing falso. Como dije, sexy.-Respondió mordiendo el labio de la morena.-Bien ¿Vamos?.

**R: **Vamos.

* * *

_Tu nombre.-_Dijo el guardia.

**Q: **Quinn Fabray.

_Pasa._

**Q: **Ella viene conmigo.-Señalo a la morocha.

Entraron al establecimiento repleto de gente, todos con apariencia parecida a la de Quinn: cabello pintado con colores llamativos, piercings, tatuajes, ropa en su mayoría oscura. En fin.

**Q: **Vamos al baño.-Gritó a la morena ya que la música no las dejaba escuchar. La morena asintió.

Al cruzar la puerta de el sanitario la morena se quedó paralizada.

Una chica estaba sentada sobre el lavabo mientras un chico besaba su cuello con desesperación, este se movía frenéticamente embistiendo a su pareja.

**R: **Quinn.-Susurró.-¿Están, están follando?.-Susurro aun mas bajo.

La chica de cabello rosa sonrió.

**Q: **Si, te dije que este lugar no era para ti. Creo que deberíamos irnos.

**R: **No, no, solo, me sorprendí, no me lo esperaba, de hecho.-Arrinconó a la muchacha contra el lavabo.-Podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo.-Dijo para comenzar a besar el cuello de Quinn.

**Q: **Tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo.-Besó los labios de su novia y volteo dándole la espalda a Rachel.

**R: **¿Que haces?.-Preguntó al ver que se colocaba algo en el lavabo.-Quinn ¿Es cocaína?.-Dijo al ver dos líneas de aquel polvo blanco.

**Q: **Vamos Rach, solo por hoy, te prometo que lo dejare.

La morocha observó como su novia se inclinaba para esnifar una línea y rápidamente se erguía rascando su nariz.

**Q: **No te voy a obligar si no quieres.-Dijo extendiendo el pequeño popote a Rachel, quien miraba alternativamente a Quinn y la línea sobrante.

**R: **Solo por hoy.-Respondió imitando a su novia en el procedimiento.- ¡Dios! ¿Qué,,,? ¡Arde!.

**Q: **Es solo por un momento, vamos.-Dijo caminando hacia la salida del sanitario.

* * *

**R: **Pero no entiendo, ¿Es hombre o mujer?.-Preguntó con su mirada fija en el escenario.

**Q: **Por quinta vez, es mujer.

**R: **Pero, su voz…

**Q: **Si, al cantar su voz es un poco masculina, pero si charlas con ella tiene la voz mas femenina del mundo.-Dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

**R: **Quinn, quiero bailar.

**Q: **¿Segura?

**R: **Si, esta cosa ya me esta haciendo efecto.

**R: **Bien, porque esta canción me encanta.

_Don't know where I'm going. Everybody's running,everybody's running. Come back,after all is broken. Everything is burning, no one is returning. Step back, step back, everybody step back, step back. It's time to pick up the slack, the slack, you ought to know. Save me, from this wicked person I've become. As the world, comes crashing. _

**Q: **Sálvame.-Susurro en el oído de la morena.

**R: **Siempre que lo necesites.

* * *

**Q: **Rach, ven, rápido.-Tomó la mano de la morena para llevarla a la barra.

**R: **Pero Quinn, esta subiendo un nuevo grupo.-Reclamó al estar fuera de esa marea de gente.

**Q: **Por eso mismo te saco de ahí, la banda que sigue es un poco más agresiva y el baile no se queda atrás.

**R: **Pero tu lo haz bailado ¿No?.

**Q: **Si, pero tu no tienes la…experiencia que se necesita. Literalmente solo se golpean ahí.-Señalo el gran hueco que se estaba formando en medio de ese establecimiento.

**R: **¿Qué están haciendo?

**Q: **Preparándose.

El grupo comenzó a tocar y en el centro muchos chicos comenzaban a bailar como locos, golpeándose unos a otros.

**R: **Eso en definitiva no es cantar. Solo esta gritando como un cerdo.-Dijo

**Q: **Es un genero musical, quieras o no.-Sonrió abrazando a la morocha por la cintura.

**R: **¿Te gusta esta música?.-Pregunto besando a su novia.

**Q: **Claro, de hecho esta es mi banda favorita.

**R: **Pero no se le entiende nada.

**Q: **No es necesario entender.

* * *

**Q: **Creo que es hora de irnos.-Dijo a la morocha que observaba la botella de su cerveza con total adoración.

**R: **¿Por qué?.-Hizo pucheros.

**Q: **Porque la mayoría ya están ebrios y no es nada lindo, además, con la canción que sigue seguro se inicia una pelea.-Tomó la mano de la morocha.

Cuando caminaban hacia la salida la morena pudo escuchar poco más de la mitad de la canción.

**R: **¡Dios! ¿Qué rayos es eso?

* * *

Tan pronto abrió la puerta de su cuarto Rachel comenzó a devorar sus labios con agresividad.

**Q: **Wow, que fue eso.-Preguntó al terminar el beso.

**R: **No lo se, la letra de esa canción me excitó.-Dijo despojándose de su ropa, quedando solo con la interior.

Empujo a la chica de cabello rosa que callo de espaldas en la cama.

**Q: **No creí que te gustara. Pensé que te causaría asco.

**R: **Al contrario, me fascino.-Respondió colocándose encima de la ojiverde y comenzando a besar su cuello.- De hecho me gusta que me lo hagan fuerte.-Dijo irguiéndose para mirar directamente los ojos verdes de la chica.

**Q: **¿Enserio?.-Preguntó colocando sus manos en la cintura de Rachel.

**R: **Si.-Sonrió.

**Q: **Ven, acuéstate conmigo.

La morena se acomodó a un lado de Quinn.

**Q: **¿Por qué soft lion?.- Preguntó dándole la espalda a la morena para que esta rodeara su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

**R: **Por la canción.

**Q: **¿Canción?.

**R: **Si, soft kitty.

**Q: **¿Me la cantas?

**R:**

_Soft lion, warm lion_

_Little ball of furr_

_Lazy lion, pretty lion_

_purr, purr, purr _

**R: **Buenas noches soft lion.-Dijo cuando noto que la chica estaba durmiendo.

* * *

**Canciones en orden de aparición:**

****Drumming song-Florence + the machine

Crash-Fit for rivals

ATM-dysphemistic (No recomendada para personas sensibles) (canción que escucha Rachel antes de salir


	19. It tastes like pink

**Q: **Buenos días dormilona

**R: **Buenos días, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?.-Pregunta sentándose en sus piernas.

**Q: **Porque Te ves muy linda cuando duermes.-Dice besando sus labios.-Además, necesitabas descansar, al parecer lo de ayer te dejo agotada.

**C: **¿Lo hicieron?.-Pregunta tranquilamente mientras bebía su taza de café.

**R y Q: **¡No!.

**C: **Como ayer escuché que a alguien le gustaba que se lo hicieran duro intuí que se habían acostado.-Muerde una tostada.-Deberían cerrar la puerta. Oh, por cierto, lindo tatuaje Rachel. Bien, me voy, algunos si trabajamos.

Cuando salió de la cocina las dos estallaron en risas.

**R: **Idiota, ¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta.-Preguntó dándole la espalda para comenzar a comer.

**Q: **Porque alguien interrumpió mi concentración con sus ardientes besos.-Rió.-¿No quisieras sentarte en alguna silla?.-Sugirió abrazándola por la cintura.

**R: **No, estoy muy cómoda y al parecer tu también.

**Q: **Bueno, aprovechemos y enséñame ese tatuaje.

La morena se inclinó colocando sus codos sobre la mesa para que la chica de cabello rosa pudiera ver mejor.

En la espalda baja se podía leer _Sigue tus instintos _y debajo de la frase dos grandes ojos de gato la miraban.

**Q: **¿A que viene la frase?.-Preguntó delineando cada letra con sus dedos.

**R: **Es un secreto.-Dijo comiendo un pedazo de fruta.

Siguieron desayunando y hablando, hasta que Quinn se detuvo de repente comenzando a temblar.

**R: **¿Quinn?.-Giró un poco para poder observar a la chica que respiraba con dificultad.

**Q: **R-rach-el ne-necesito…

No pudo seguir ya que la morena se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella besándola tiernamente pero Quinn se separó respirando agitada.

**Q: **Lo necesito.-Dijo temblando aun más.

**R: **No Quinn, no lo necesitas.

**Q: **A-abraza-me.-Pidió.

La morena obedeció abrazando a su chica, sintiendo como esta apretaba fuertemente su cintura y soltaba algunos gemidos de dolor.

**R: **Vamos, levántate.

Subieron hasta la azotea. El contorno estaba inundado de globos, creando un muro, una pequeña fortaleza.

En el centro un par de colchones y una pila de almohadas descansaban, ansiosas de lo que se aproximaba.

**R: **Lo había preparado para la noche pero creo que es más necesario ahora.-Dijo sentándose sobre el colchón.-Ven.-Señaló un lugar a su lado.

La chica obedeció, se sentía muy cansada como para discutir.

Tan pronto se acostó la morocha se sentó sobre ella besándola lentamente, saboreándola, disfrutando, pero de nuevo Quinn lo rompió lanzando un pequeño grito de dolor.

**Q: **Rach, s-solo una línea, lo prometo, l-lo prometo.-Suplicó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

**R: **Quinn, mírame.-La ojiverde obedeció.- no puedes seguir con esto, no es bueno para ti ni para tu cuerpo. Es horrible, me prometiste que ayer sería la ultima vez.

**Q: **No puedo, no puedo.-Dijo llorando.

**R: **Claro que puedes, eres muy fuerte, demasiado y de todas formas me tienes aquí, para ayudarte.-Besó su frente.

**Q: **¿Me- me ayudaras?.

**R: **Claro, siempre que lo necesites.

Rachel unió de nuevo sus labios, sintiendo como las manos de Quinn dejaban de temblar poco a poco y se concentraba mas en acariciar el cuerpo de la chica.

El beso se fue intensificando sintiendo como el calor invadía sus cuerpos.

Las manos de la morocha se metieron debajo de la camisa de la ojiverde quien no usaba sosten, tocando sus pechos, masajeándolos lentamente. La chica se separo de los labios de la morocha para soltar un gemido.

Rachel aprovechó la situación para quitarle la camisa. Comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia para ir bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Pasó la lengua en medio de ellos para después acercarse al pezón izquierdo, lamiéndolo y chupándolo fuertemente.

**Q: **Rach, no, espera.-La detuvo subiendo el rostro de la morena.-No quiero que esto suceda solo por lastima.

**R: **No es lastima Quinn, de verdad quiero hacerlo, te amo y quiero demostrártelo.

**Q: **Pero…

**R: **Shhh. Solo disfruta.-Dijo descendiendo de nuevo.

Mordió suavemente el pezón derecho provocando que un gran gemido escapara de los labios de Quinn.

Bajó más dejando una hilera de besos húmedos por todo el abdomen de la chica de cabello rosa.

Quinn elevó un poco la cadera para que la morocha le quitara el pantalón.

Observo los boxers negros por unos segundos para después inclinarse y lamer el centro de la chica sobre la tela.

**R: **Estas muy mojada.-Dijo masajeando el lugar con sus dedos.

**Q: **Rachel, por favor, te necesito.-Suplicó moviendo su cadera.

No esperó mas y retiró los boxers de la chica para después abrir las piernas de esta.

Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las almohadas que la rodeaban al sentir como la lengua de la morena entraba y salía de su vagina.

**Q: **Mmmm, Rachel.-Gimió.-Arriba.

La morena sacó su lengua para subir y succionar el clítoris de Quinn quien arqueo la espalda al contacto, soltando un gemido que, juró, toda la calle pudo escuchar.

La morena siguió masajeando el monte de su chica, sintiendo como esta colocaba una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y empujándola para que intensificara sus caricias.

**Q: **M-mas.-Pidió masajeado sus pechos.

Dos dedos fueron introducidos en su vagina, la morena comenzó a moverlos rápidamente sin dejar de lamer el hinchado clítoris de su novia.

**Q: **Aaah, ¡Si!.-Gimió moviendo erráticamente su cadera.-Y-ya cas…Mmm ya casi.

Rachel metió otro dedo más incrementando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos mas cuando sintió como las paredes de Quinn comenzaban a contraerse contra sus dedos, seguidos de un espectacular gemido de su chica.

Ascendió sobre el cuerpo de Quinn retirando sus dedos de su interior, lamiéndolos para limpiar los jugos de la ojiverde.

La chica cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos, su respiración no era del todo buena y no mejoró cuando vio a su novia con la barbilla llena de sus atrajo inmediatamente uniendo sus labios con desesperación.

**R: **_It tastes like pink.-_Susurró sonriente sobre los labios de la ojiverde.

Quinn no esperó más e intercambio posiciones quedando ella arriba de la morena. Besó lentamente su cuello, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

**R: **Quinn, no quiero juego previo, hazme tuya.-Susurró sensualmente en el oído de la chica.

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. Metió su mano en las bragas de la chica e introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, disfrutando como su novia gemía en su oído, como le pedía que aumentara el ritmo o como le decía _Te amo _entre susurros. Y eso era podidamente genial. Minutos después las uñas de Rachel se clavaron en su espalda indicándole que ya había acabado.

**R: **No lo necesitas.-Susurró sobre los labios de Quinn.

**Q: **No, solo te necesito a ti.

* * *

Aclarando unas cosas:

*Me concentre mas en Quinn porque Rachel no era muy interesante aquí o si, no lo se...

*Si, se que arruine el cap. anterior con lo del bar, pero Rachel debe conocer todas las facetas de Quinn y esa era una.

*Son jóvenes, dejen que experimenten un poco, de todas formas las drogas se terminaron en este fic.

*Se viene más drama, lo siento, me gusta el drama.

*Se que le dije a alguien que haría menos de 20 capítulos, pero se me salio de control, de todas formas planeo hace capítulos mas.

*Ya entro a clases el lunes, asi que actualizare todos los días para no dejar inconclusa la historia o tardarme años en actualizar.

Gracias por los reviews!


	20. ¡Me tocó el trasero!

**B: **N-no dejes de moverte. Y-ya casi.-Pidió entre gemidos.

**S: **No lo haré cariño.-Respondió moviéndose mas rápido. Unos minutos más y las dos terminaron emitiendo un gran gemido que se escuchó por todo el pasillo del Mackinley.

**B: **Santy, levántate, creo que esto se va a romper.-Dijo empujando suavemente a la latina.

**S: **No se rompe princesa.-Respondió quitándose de encima de su novia.-No se de que hacen estos escritorios porque son muy resistentes. Una vez, Rachel y yo pasamos….-Calló inmediatamente al ver como su novia la rubia la miraba seriamente..C-creo que mejor nos vestimos rapido, no se cuantas clases hemos perdido.

**B: **Si, claro, ¿En donde dejaste mi…

_¡CHICAS!.-_Gritó alguien a sus espaldas abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

**S: **¿Qué mier…

**B: **¡Quinnie!.-Corrió hasta la chica, abrazándola y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas.-¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡No te vuelvas a desaparecer!.-Termino plantando un gran beso en los labios de la chica.

**S: **¡Hey! ¡Brittany! ¿Qué rayos haces?.-Preguntó incrédula al ver a su novia besando a Quinn.

**B: **Es mi amiga Santy.-Dijo poniendo los pies en el suelo caminando hacia la latina.-Tu eres amiga de Rachel y la besabas, es lo mismo.

**S: **Si, pero no lo hacia delante de su novio, además, ¡estas desnuda!.

**B: **Quinn ya me ha visto desnuda.-Encogió los hombros.

**Q: **Si López, además tu no estas tan cubierta que digamos, por cierto, no sabia que se podían poner piercings ahí abajo.-Señaló el pubis de la chica.

**S: **Si, se puede y a Rachel le encantaba lamerlo.-Dilo con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía el uniforme de las cheerios..

**Q: **A mi me encantaba lamer el lunar de Britt y no estoy hablando de el que tiene en el abdomen, más abajo.-Respondió.

**S: **Ok, fingiré que esta conversación nunca sucedió porque si no te rompería la cara y a Britt no le gusta la violencia.

**B: **Espera, ¿Y Rachel?

**S: **Amor, vístete.-Dijo dándole su ropa.

**Q: **Al parecer Sylvester no tolera que su capitana desaparezca por una semana, así que la llamó a su oficina en el mismo instante en el que pisó las instalaciones de la escuela.

**S: **¿Y?

**Q: **Que.

**S: **¡Que pasó contigo y con Rachel!

**Q: **Oh, de hecho hay una historia muy graciosa detrás de todo esto, pero iré al grano…¡Nos casamos!.-Dijo alegremente mostrándoles su argolla.

**S: **¿Qué?.-Gritó.

**Q: **Me alegra mucho volver a verlas, las quiero mucho, sigan siendo las maravillosas personas que son, bueno, por lo menos tu Britt. ¡Nos vemos!.-Dijo saliendo rápidamente de el aula.

* * *

Nueve.….Diez. Sus pies se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que su boca pronuncio aquel numero. Era injusto, Diez vueltas al campo por faltar una semana, era ridículo, bueno, la entrenadora Sylvester solo quería torturarla y esa era su forma de hacerlo, diez vueltas al campo todos los días, por un mes completo.

Caminó hasta las gradas para tomar un poco de agua. Casi se ahoga cuando sintió como dos manos rodeaban su cintura y como una cabeza se recargaba en su espalda.

_Hola diva._

**R: **Hola San.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para poder abrazar a la chica.-Te extrañe.

**S: **Yo también, es una tortura no tenerte cerca, ya me había acostumbrado a estar siempre contigo.-Contestó soltándose del abrazo.

**R: **Supongo que Britt se ha encargado de hacerte sonreír en estos días.

**S: **Supones bien, ya somos novias

**R: **Wow, felicidades, te mereces a alguien como ella en tu vida.

**S: **Si, es un ángel.-Sonrió bobamente.-¿Y tu? Cuéntame como te fue en París.

**R: **Primero mal, después bien y terminó siendo excelente.-Dijo caminando hacía el Mackinley.

**S: **Ella te hace feliz.

**R: **Si, Quinn y yo…

**S: **Ya, Quinn ya nos dio la noticia. Me alegro mucho por ti, por las dos.-sonrió.-Pero no creas que no estoy enojada contigo, desde los tres años prometimos que seriamos la dama de honor de la otra, así que tendrán que repetir la boda aunque Lord Tubbington sea el oficiador.-Dijo recargándose en los casilleros.

**R: **¿Qué?.-preguntó abriendo su taquilla para sacar sus libros.

**S: **Si, al parecer tiene el permiso de Internet para oficiar una boda.

**R: **No, dijiste algo de una boda.

**S: **Si, tu, Quinn, anillos, noche de bodas, ya sabes.

**R: **San, ¿Te encuentras bien?.-Pregunta graciosamente.-No me he casado con nadie, bueno, que yo recuerde.

**S: **Pero, Quinn lo dijo y esos anillos.

**R: **Lamento informarte que estaba bromeando, no nos hemos casado, los anillos los compramos porque son lindos y traen buenos recuerdos de New york.

**S: **La mato, te juro que la mato.-Masculló.

**R: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó.

**S: **Nada.

* * *

**Dos días después.**

**B: **Ya, tranquila, ya pasó, estoy aquí.-Susurró abrazándola.

Sus manos seguían temblando y una leve capa de sudor cubría su frente, solo el abrazo de Brittany lograba relajarla un poco

**B: **Respira Q, tranquilízate.

**Q: **Britt, Britt.-Sollozó.-Ayúdame.

**B: **Estoy aquí Quinnie, contigo.

**Q: **Es un infierno Britt, u-un jodido infierno.-Dijo aferrándose de el lavabo.

**B: **Solo tu puedes salir de esto Quinn.-Acarició su espalda.

La chica no respondió, corrió a uno de los cubicuelos de aquel baño y arrodillándose junto a la taza vomitó. Brittany solo se limitó a recoger el cabello de la chica.

**Q: **Rach-Rachel.-Susurró a su amiga.

_Baños de la parte sur. Es Quinn._

_Enviar._

**B: **Enseguida.-Dijo acariciando el cabello de la ojiverde.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

**Q: **¿Un parque de diversiones?

**B: **Si, es la inauguración ¡Hay algodón de azúcar gratis!.-Dijo dando saltitos.-¿Quieren ir con nosotras?

**R: **Pero a Santana nunca le gustaron esos parques.-Dijo confusa.

**S: **Pero a Britt si, así que iré con ella.-Tomó la mano de su novia tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

**Q: **Cof dominada Cof.-Dijo haciendo reír a su novia.

**S: **Cállate Fabray, ¿o te tengo que recordar tu camisa del osito cariñosito?

**R: **Hey, yo se la regale.-Interrumpió.

**S: **¿Y crees que le encantó usarla todo el día?.-Dijo triunfante.

**R: **¿No te gustó la camisa que te regale?.-Preguntó haciendo pucheros.

**Q: **Claro que si amor, me encantó.

**R: **Y porque no la traes puesta.

**Q: **Porque estaba mojada, si tu quieres mañana la uso todo el día.-Besó sus labios.

**R: **Mejor toda la semana.

**Q: **C-claro.-Sonrió abrazándola.

**S: **Cof dominada cof.-Dijo con una carcajada.

**Q: **Hija de…

**B: **¡Las dos son dominadas porque nos aman y quieren vernos felices! Ahora que alguien me responda si iremos las cuatro juntas.-Interrumpió fastidiada.

**R: **Claro que iremos Britt.-Sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

**Q: **Quita esa cara de estreñida, Britt se dará cuenta.-Le recomendó sentándose a su lado.

**S: **Es que no soporto estas estupidas ferias, niños gritando por doquier, ese olor dulce todo el tiempo, los entupidos que quieren ligar contigo ¡Simplemente no lo soporto!.-Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

**Q: **¿Demasiada felicidad para ti amargada?.-Preguntó colocándose sus gafas oscuras.

**S: **Calla Fabray, no estoy con ánimos de pelear.-Resoplo.

**Q: **Deberías de acostumbrarte, al estar con Britt frecuentaras lugares así todo el tiempo. El año pasado tuve que ir con ella a la _"Convención de princesas, unicornios y arco iris"_ y te juró que por tres días seguidos el único color que vi fue rosa. A Britt le gustó tanto que quiere repetir este año y no te libras, ya compró cinco pases para nosotras.

**S: **Pero si somos cuatro.-Dijo confundida.

**Q: **Oh, no te mencione la mejor parte. Lord Tubbington es el caballero de Britt, lo viste con una armadura especial que renueva cada año porque siempre engorda y al ser tu la novia oficial de Britt tendrás que cargarlo, los tres días ¡Ah! Y te tienes que vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión y obviamente Britt elegirá tu traje, ahora que recuerdo, vi un disfraz de arlequín en su armario.-Dijo riendo.

**S: **¡Se me caerán las manos al cargar todo el tiempo a ese gato! Y además tengo que usar un ridículo disfraz ¿Por qué Dios?.-Exclamo alzando las manos.

**Q: **Es el precio que tienes que pagar al estar con alguien tan espectacular como Britt, es única, es todo lo bueno de este mundo y vale la pena hacer esas cosas por ella.

**S: **No se si podré con todo esto.-Admitió.

**Q: **Yo la conozco desde los cinco años y soy mas testaruda que tu, te iras acostumbrando.

**S: **Eso espero. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

**Q: **No lo se, tal vez se…

**R: **¡Corran! ¡Corran!.-Dijo jalando a Quinn para que se apresurara.

**B: ¡**Santy! ¡Apúrate!.-Gritó corriendo hacia la latina con una gran bolsa de plástico.

**Q: **Rach ¡Rach! ¡Espera!.-Se detuvo.-¿Qué sucede?.

**R: **Fuimos p-por el algodón de azúcar y lo pedimos, pero el señor que los da nos lo queso cobrar y entonces comenzamos a correr.

**Q: **¿Qué no era gratis?.-Preguntó a la latina.

**S: **Eso decía el folleto.-Le respondió tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.-Britt ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?

_¡Ahí están! ¡Páguenme ladronas!.-_Gritó un señor gordo.

**S: **Hey, a ellas no les gritas.-Dijo parándose delante de su novia.

**Q: **El folleto decía algodón de azúcar gratis, no te pagaremos nada.

_Si, decía un algodón de azúcar gratis ¡pero ellas se llevaron todo el que tenía!_.-Dijo alterado.

**S: **Britt, ¿me podrías mostrar lo que hay en la bol…

No terminó la frase ya que vio como su novia sacaba rápidamente su cabeza de la bolsa. Su cabello, su cara y su boca estaban repletas de ese algodón rosa.

**B: **¿Qué?

* * *

**R: **No puedo creer que hicieran eso.-Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

**B: **Si, por su culpa nos echaron.-Dijo mirando por la ventanilla.

Ya se encontraban en el auto de Quinn. Rachel como su copiloto y Santana y Brittany en los asientos traseros.

**S: **No fue para tanto, los guardias exageraron.

**Q: **Si Rach, no fue nuestra culpa.

**R: **¿No fue para tanto? ¡Pelearon con todas las botargas del parque!

**S: **¡La estupida rata nos tocó el trasero! ¿O no Quinn!.

**Q: **¡Si! Además el gato no dejaba de verte.-Se excuso.

**S: **¡Y me tocó el trasero!

**R: **Quinn, sus ojos eran de tela, ni siquiera se mueven.-Explicó.-Santana, sus manos eran gigantes, a mi también me tocó el trasero por accidente.

**Q: **¿Te tocó? Basta, regresamos, le enseñare a esa estupida botarga a no tocar a mi novia.

**R: **No Quinn, ustedes tienen un problema.-Dijo enfadada.

**B: **Ya nunca podré volver.

**S: **No, ni nos critiquen que ustedes tampoco son unas santas.

**Q: **Exacto, ustedes robaron algodón de azúcar.

**R: **¡Pero fue por accidente!

**S: **No, lo planearon o si no de donde sacarían una bolsa tan grande.

**R: **Siempre cargo una por si las dudas.-Se defendió.

**Q: **No, no, no. Ya lo tenían premeditado.

**S: **Si, ustedes son tan malas como nosotras.

**Q: **Si, así que ganamos ¡cinco López!.-Levantó la mano para que la latina la chocara.

**S: **¡Ja!

Silencio fue lo único que se escuchó después de esa pequeña discusión.

**Q: **Bien, hasta aquí llegaron ustedes dos.-Dijo estacionando el coche fuera de su casa.

**B: **¿No vas a dormir aquí?.-Preguntó.

**Q: **No, hoy duermo en casa de Rachel.

**B: **Bien, buenas noches a las dos, Rach, aun me sobró algodón por si quieres.

**R: **Gracias Britt, buenas noches.

**S: **Nos vemos chicas. Duerman, no desperdicien mas energía.

**Q: **Lo mismo digo compañera. Nos vemos.-Dijo poniendo su coche en marcha.

* * *

Estamos a dos capítulos de el final y solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes:

¿Quien quieren que sea la protagonista de el próximo capitulo?

¿Rachel o Quinn?

Tomen en cuenta uno de mis comentarios en el capitulo anterior, ustedes deciden.

Gracias por leer


	21. Dulce Princesa y Principe Dulce

**Q: **¿Estas enojada?.-Preguntó al abrir la puerta del coche para que la morena saliera.

**R: **Por quinta vez no Quinn.-Respondió al salir.

Claro que estaba enojada, todo el camino a su casa no mencionó ni una sola palabra y eso era muy raro, más viniendo de Rachel Berry.

**Q: **¿Qué te molestó?.-Insistió pegando su cuerpo al de la morena, quien apoyó su espalda en la puerta del auto.

**R: **Quinn, si digo que no estoy molesta es porque no lo estoy, solo me siento un poco estresada.

**Q: **¿Enserio?.-Dijo besando lentamente el cuello de la morena.-¿Puedo hacer algo para solucionarlo?.-Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Rachel.

**R: **N-no mmmm…no no l-lo creo.-Gimió al sentir como Quinn mordía su clavícula.

**Q: **Me encanta morder aquí.-Lo repitió.- ¿Te gusta que lo haga?

**R: **S-si, si ¡Oh dios!.

No sabía como lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta pero la mano de Quinn ya estaba dentro de sus pantalones, tocando insistentemente su clítoris.

**R: **Q-Quinn, no creo que est-to esté b-bien.

**Q: **¿Quieres que pare?.-Pregunta metiendo dos dedos dentro de la morena.

**R: **¡No! S-sigue.-Respondió apoyando su frente en el hombro de la chica.

**Q: **¿Te gusta Rach?.-Susurra en el oído de la morocha.

**R: **M-me encanta ¡Aah!.-Respondió subiendo su rostro para besar a la ojiverde.-Te amo Quinn, te amo.-Dijo chocando su frente con la de su novia.

Quinn sacó su mano del interior de la morena para guiarla hasta el capó de su auto. Besó tiernamente sus labios mientras bajaba los pantalones de Rachel.

**R: **Quinn, nos pueden ver.-Dijo deteniendo las manos de su novia.

**Q: **Es media noche Rachel, no creo que alguien siga despierto a esta hora, tranquilízate.

Bajó completamente los pantalones, sentó a la morocha en el capó y se hundió entre las piernas de la morena.

**R: **¡Ah, Quinn!.-Gimió levantando su rostro al cielo al sentir como la chica mordía suavemente su clítoris.

**Q: **Mírame Rachel, por favor.-Pidió.

La mirada de la morena se conectó con la suya de inmediato. Le encantaba apreciar a su chica cuando esta estaba excitada, era sexy, la forma en la que mordía sus labios para evitar gemir o como cerraba los ojos al llegar al clímax, justo como lo hacia en ese momento cubriendo su boca con una mano para no dejar escapar un gran gemido.

**Q: **Creo que deberíamos entrar a tu casa.-Dijo subiendo rápidamente el pantalón de la morena.

**R: **Aun no me recupero Quinn.

**Q: **Bueno, si quieres que tu vecino nos siga observando nos quedamos.

* * *

Se mantenía despierta, esperando como noche tras noche desde hace dos semanas.

Miró el pequeño reloj de su mesita de noche, las tres de la madrugada, solo había dormido una hora. Se levantó lentamente para mirar por la ventana de su cuarto, solo se podía observar el auto de Quinn y las casas, todo era completo silencio y tranquilidad y se preguntó ¿Cuándo su vida dio un giro de 180 grados? ¿Cuánto había cambiado?.

Cuatro meses atrás tenía otra vida. Estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, sus padres viajaban constantemente, a veces los veía una vez cada dos meses o menos, eso no le molestaba, sabía que sus padres la amaban porque los pocos días que la veían los aprovechaban al máximo, salían a pasear, de compras, a comer helado, incluso dormían juntos, los demás días Santana se encargaba de no dejarla sola. Si bien al principio solo tenían una simple amistad con el tiempo fueron desarrollando esa relación tan estrecha que llevaban. Pero aun asi se sentía sola.

Pero algo había cambiado y era gracias a Quinn. No sabía que era, pero cada vez que veía a la chica o con tan solo recibir un mensaje de esta, se sentía llena. Completa. Nunca había experimentado algo como eso, algo como el amor.

Dio un largo suspiro que logro empañar el cristal de la ventana. Caminó hasta el pequeño sillón delante de su cama para sentarse y poder observar con mayor claridad a su chica. Su cabello desordenado, sus pies enredados en las sabanas y sus manos abrazando una almohada, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y un leve temblor en sus manos indicaba que estaba a punto de pasar.

Comenzaba a balbucear entre sueños, se movía primero lento para después hacerlo con movimientos mas rápidos y frenéticos enredando aun más las sabanas si eso era posible. Un grito ahogado moría en su garganta cosa que la despertó abruptamente. Algunas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas para bajar por su mentón y caer en su barbilla. Se levantó desorientada, mirando a todos lados aun sin identificar el lugar en donde estaba.

**Q: **¿Q-que?.-Susurró cerrando fuertemente los ojos, la morena solo subió sus pies al sillón para abrazarlos recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas, mirando asustada a Quinn, sabía que aun no debía acercarse.

**Q: **¿Por qué? ¿E-en don-donde es….? Rach.-Susurró esto ultimo mirando hacía la nada.-Rach.-Repitió.-Dios…¡Dios!.-Gritó tirándose al suelo.-Rach, n-no pued-do respirar, ¡Rach!

Por fin se levanto arrodillándose junto a la chica, tocando con suavidad su rostro, tratando de calmar los frenéticos movimientos de esta.

**R: **Quinn, Quinn, mírame ¡Quinn, mírame! Vamos amor, mírame.-Con dificultad los ojos de la chica de cabello rosa se conectaron con los de la morena, moviéndolos rápidamente, examinando el rostro de su novia.-Estoy aquí, no pasa nada, estoy aquí, ven, abrázame, estarás bien, estarás bien.-Dijo levantándola suavemente para abrazarla.-No me voy a ningún lado Quinn, estoy aquí, junto a ti.

**Q: **Duele, duele.-Pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre la camisa de la morocha.-Rach, duele.

**R: **Ya, tranquila, pronto el dolor desaparecerá. Solo espera.

**Q: **Cántame, por favor.-Suplicó abrazando con mas fuerza a su novia.

**R:**

_Soft Lion, Warm Lion_

_Little ball of furr_

_Lazy Lion, Pretty Lion_

_Purr, purr, purr._

Aquella canción siempre funcionaba, Quinn de inmediato se tranquilizaba, sus manos dejaban de temblar y su respiración se aligeraba, los sollozos terminaban y eran remplazados por suaves suspiros.

**R: **¿Mejor?.-Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

**Q: **Mucho mejor. Gracias.-Susurró abrazándola con más fuerzas.

* * *

Había llegado el día, las cuatro bajaban del auto de Quinn apresuradamente.

**B: **¡Siiiiii!.-Gritaba corriendo hasta el establecimiento.

**S: **¡Britt, espera! ¡Tropezaras con tu vestido!.-Gritó pero la chica hizo caso omiso.

**R: **Tranquila, yo voy por ella.-Dijo caminando hacía aquel lugar dejando a Quinn y Santana solas.

**Q: **¿Lista Clopin?.-Pregunta burlándose.

**S: **Quien rayos es Clopin.

**Q: **El bufón de el jorobado de notre dame.-Santana frunció el ceño.-¿Britt no te ha obligado a ver esa película?.-La latina negó.-Bueno, te recomiendo que tomes todo el café que puedas antes de verla, es muy aburrida.

**S: **Gracias por el consejo, ¿me ayudas a sacar a esta cosa?

**Q: **Hey, mas respeto con Lord Tubbington.-Dijo graciosamente.-Arregla tu gorro Clopin, se te esta cayendo.

**S: **Cállate Fabray, no entiendo porque tu si puedes disfrazarte como se te de la gana.

**Q: **No, Rachel escogió mi ropa, a decir verdad me queda bien, resalta mi trasero.-La latina rió.

**S: **Y luego te quejas de que las botargas te toquetean Fabray,

**Q: **Como te dije, Rachel lo compró para mi, ni siquiera se quien soy, nunca vi un príncipe con el cabello rosa y este si lo tenia.

**S: **El príncipe dulce de hora de aventura.-Contestó sacando por fin a Lord Tubbington.-¡Dios! ¿Qué le dan de comer?.-Preguntó tratando ponerlo en el suelo.

**Q: **Siete latas de atún diarias, tres pedazos de pizza de anchoas y malteada.-respondió.-Que lindo se ve, esa armadura hace que se vea mas delgado.

Se puso de cunclillas, Santana la miró estallando en carcajadas.

**Q: **¿Qué te pasa loca?.-Preguntó incorporándose.

**S: **Eso…eso…es un….-No pudo terminar la frase ya que las carcajadas no paraban de salir de su boca.

Quinn miró el lugar al que la chica apuntaba: su entre pierna, en la cual se podia observar un bulto.

**S: **Es un arnés.-Dijo para seguir con las carcajadas.

**Q: **¿Qué..¡Oh Dios!.

Trató de acomodarlo pero para su mala suerte una señora pasaba cerca de ella mirándola con horror y tapando los ojos de su hija.

_¡Fenómeno!.-_Gritó caminando mas rápido.

**Q: **No, y-yo no…-Trató de excusarse.

La risa de Santana se hizo mas fuerte y tardó unos minutos mas en recuperarse.

**S: **Fabray, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte esto?.-Pregunto sonriendo.

**Q: **Ya te dije que Rachel me obligó a usar esto.-Respondió avergonzada.

**S: **Pues yo creo que…espera, ¿Y el gato?..-Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

* * *

_Bienvenidas a la convención de princesas, unicornios y arco iris, yo soy el hada brillitos y estaré aquí para guiarlas por mi bosque encantado.-_Dijo una chica que al parecer se bañaba en brillantina.

**S: **Me encantaría entrar en su bosque encantado.-Susurró la latina en el oído de Quinn.-Tal vez tu puedas entrar con tu gran espada.-Dijo dando un pequeño golpe en la entre pierna de Quinn.

**Q: **¡López!

* * *

_¡Que lindo gatito! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Por qué es tan gordo? ¿En verdad es un caballero? ¿Tu eres un payaso? ¿Te gustan los brillos? ¡Te puedo poner algunos!_

Contó diez niñas, diez molestas niñas que la seguían, le arrojaban brillos y serpentinas y le daban de comer a Lord Tubbington quien estaba totalmente relajado en los brazos de la latina.

**S: **_Ignóralas Santana, ignóralas.-_Pensaba

**R: **¿Divertida?.-Se burló

**S: **Silencio enana, tengo muchas ganas de asesinar en este instante y no me detendría a pensar en que eres mi amiga.

**Q: **Hey, tranquila.

**S: **Trata de tranquilizarte tu, yo tengo que cargar un gato de 5 kilos sin poder descansar, mis brazos se quedaran en esta posición de por vida.

**R: **Me muero de ganas por sacarte una fotografía, pero no tengo mi cámara.

**S: **Lastima, ¿han visto a Britt?

**Q: **Esta montando el unicornio.

Y era cierto. Brittany estaba arriba de un gran caballo con un pedazo de papel pegado entre los ojos.

**B: **¡Santy! ¡Sube! ¡es un unicornio de verdad!.-Dijo sonriendo.

**Q: **El deber te llama.-Se burló.

* * *

_¿Tu eres el príncipe dulce?.-_Preguntó una niña de no mas de 6 años.

**Q: **Si, lo soy.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

_¿Y tu eres la dulce princesa?.-_Señaló a la morena.

**R: **Si.

_Pero…tu eres mujer y se supone que el dulce príncipe es el novio de la dulce princesa ¿Tu eres su novia?_

**Q: **Eh, si, yo la quiero mucho y ella me quiere a mi, por eso es mi novia.

_¿Se aman?_.-Preguntó inocentemente.

**R: **Si y mucho.

_Yo tengo una amiga en la escuela que quiere que yo sea su dulce princesa, pero mi mamá no quiere porque dice que no es correcto.-_Dijo sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

**R: **Eh, bueno, ¿tu quieres que ella sea tu príncipe dulce?.-La niña asintió.-Pues sigue lo que te diga tu corazón, solo tu puedes elegir a tu príncipe dulce y no es incorrecto, el amor nunca será incorrecto.

_¿Enserio?_

**Q: **Muy enserio.-Dijo sonriendo con ternura.

_¡Gracias!.-_Las abrazó y salió corriendo hacia otro lugar.

**Q y R: **Wow.

* * *

**R: **Quinn, te vas a desmayar, respira.-Trató de calmar a la chica que reía a carcajadas.

**Q: **La-la cara de Santana.-Dijo aun entre risas.-La pintura no le saldrá en días, desde hoy será miss-orgullo gay.

Aun no podía borrar la imagen de la chica con la cara totalmente pintada con un arco iris y su expresión ¡Valía oro!

**R: **¡Deja de burlarte! Yo quería que te pintaran una mariposa, pero tuve piedad.

**Q: **Por eso te amo.-Dijo besándola lentamente pero pronto el beso se intensifico.

**R: **Que te párese si pasas y jugamos un rato.-Propuso acariciando el miembro de plástico sobre el pantalón.

**Q: **No sabes cuanto quisiera pero hoy llega mi padre y de verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlo.-Respondió.

**R: **Lastima, será para la otra. Nos vemos.-Plantó un beso en los labios de la chica.

**Q: **Nos vemos.-Despido a la chica que ya entraba en su casa.

Caminaba hasta su auto, no debió estacionarlo calles atrás pero el estupido perro del vecino de Rachel tallaba su pintura con el collar de púas que usaba.

Aquella tarde había sido excelente, ver a Santana tratando de sonreír en la fotografía con las adorables criaturas del bosque le proporcionaba burlas para el futuro y la platica con la niña le dejó un buen sabor de boca.

Estaba tan distraída buscando la llave del coche que no escuchó como alguien se posicionaba detrás de ella tapándole la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un arma que pegó a la espalda de la chica.

_Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga o te mato, ¿entiendes.-_La chica asintió.-_Bien._

El hombre la llevó hasta una camioneta cercana, la subió y el piloto arrancó. La llevaban a un lugar alejado, un lugar en donde nadie pudiera escucharla gritar, mas que ellos.

Brittany llegaba agitada a la escuela buscando a Rachel, la localizo rápidamente en su casillero, hablando con Santana. Se acercó corriendo, empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

**S: **Amor, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?.-Preguntó siendo ignorada por su chica.

**B: **Rachel.-Pronuncio sintiendo como su voz se quebraba.

**R: **Que pasa Britt.-Preguntó con cierto temor al ver como algunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro de la chica.

**B: **E-es Q-Quinn.

* * *

Quinn es la protagonista, ustedes la eligieron, no yo, que conste.

Alargo el Fic un poco más, así que faltan dos capítulos para el final.

Por favor, no me maten.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews.


	22. Con el corazón

Sus pies golpeaban el suelo arrítmicamente, debía sacar su desesperación de alguna forma y solo eso parecía tranquilizarla un poco.

Judy dormitaba en el banco que estaba a su lado, Brittany se entretenía con la maquina expandidota al final del pasillo, Santana la acompañaba tratando de sacar el brazo de Britt del orificio conde se sacan los dulces. Finn y su madre llegarían mas tarde.

En sus manos bailaba un anillo, aquel anillo. Sus dedos seguían el contorno de las letras escritas en el: New York.

_**Flashback**_

**R: **No puedo creer que eso sea legal.-Dijo parada a un lado de Quinn.

**C: **Pues créelo, los venden en cualquier repostería.-Respondió.

**R: **Pero, es una tontería, que tal que un niño lo come.

**C: **Por eso no lo venden a niños Rachel.

**R: **De todas formas esta mal, no entiendo para que ponerle marihuana a los brownies, con chocolate están bien ¿O no Quinn? ¿Quinn?

**Q: **¿Qué?.-Dijo distraída.

**R: **¿No has escuchado nada?

**Q: **Eh, no, lo siento, estaba viendo algo, ven.-Respondió tirando del brazo de la morocha para entrar en un joyería.

**Q: **Buenas tardes, ¿me podría mostrar los anillos del escaparate de allá?.-Pidió a una empleada.

_Enseguida..-_Respondió yendo por ellos, mientras tanto Rachel miraba a su novia de forma interrogante, ante lo cual la otra respondía con una sonrisa.

_Aquí están. De Tiffany and. Co. Oro blanco, las letras en oro amarillo.-_Dijo colocando un par de anillos en el estante delante de las chicas..

**R: **New york….-Susurró acariciando lentamente las letras del anillo

**Q: **…A Place for you and I. ¿Hermosos no?.-Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. La morocha asintió.-Pruébatelo.

La morena obedeció mirando detenidamente aquel objeto.

**R: **Tu pruébate el otro.-Indico colocando el anillo en el dedo de la muchacha.-Se ven bien, además combinan perfectamente con nosotras ya sabes, New york.

**Q: **¿Lo quieres?.-Preguntó con cuidado, ya sabía que a Rachel no le gustaba que gastara dinero en ella.

**R: **Si, ¿tu?

**Q: **Si, los puedo comprar.-Dijo lentamente.

**R: **Que te párese si compartimos, tu pagas el mió y yo pago el tuyo, como un regalo.

**Q: **Pero..

**R: **Quinn…-le advirtió.

**Q: **De acuerdo, pero no me gusta mucho la idea.

**R: **Calla y bésame Fabray.

_**Fin Flasback.**_

**R: **A place for you and I.-Susurró cerrando fuertemente el puño.

Alguien se sentó a su lado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**S: **Eh, Rachel, perdón que te moleste pero, ahí viene la tal Chloe, Britt esta hablando con ella.

La morocha se puso alerta al escuchar ese nombre, volteó a la puerta y ahí estaba, caminando hacia ella, con la mirada hacia el suelo, a su lado estaba Brittany y detrás de ella un hombre alto las seguía.

Se levantó lentamente para llegar a su encuentro pero la latina la detuvo.

**S: **Tranquila.

La morena siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la altura de Chloe quien aun seguía con la vista al suelo, cuando miró a la morocha recibió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de parte de Rachel. Santana sujetó a la morena para que no cometiera alguna estupidez mas.

**R: **Es por tu culpa, por tu culpa Quinn está aquí.-Le gritó

**C: **Rachel, yo no quería que…

**R: **Pero sucedió Chloe.-Le dijo alejándose enojada con Santana siguiéndola.

Suspiró fuertemente y miró a Judy que ya estaba despierta aun sentada en el banco, se acercó cuidadosamente, quien sabe como reaccionaría.

**J: **¡Hija! Que bueno que estas aquí, pero, ¿Quién te avisó?.-Dijo abrazándola.

**C: **Eh, bueno, yo, yo soy la responsable de lo que sucedió.-Respondió fijando su mirada en el suelo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

**J: **No comprendo, como puedes ser tu la responsable.-Dijo confundida.

**C: **Bueno, yo…

_**Flashback**_

_Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga o te mato, ¿entiendes.-_La chica asintió.-_Bien._

El hombre la llevó hasta una camioneta cercana, la subió y el piloto arrancó.

No podía ver sus caras, una mascara cubría sus rostros.

**Q: **¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Dinero? No hacía falta hacer todo esto, si solo lo hubieran pedido se los doy, si quieren llévense mi cartera y las llaves de mi coche, no hay necesidad de arruinar su futuro chicos.

_¿Quisieras callarte? No queremos dinero, te queremos a ti.-_Dijo el conductor.

Quinn frunció el ceño, esa voz se le hacia conocida, demasiado, tal vez…

**Q: **¿Chloe?.-Preguntó confundida.

El conductor gruñó quitándose la mascara, dejando ver su cabello rubio y una gran sonrisa.

**C: **¿Tan obvia soy?.-Preguntó aun sonriendo pero poco le duró ya que a los pocos segundos su rostro cambio a una mueca de dolor.

**C: **Auch, no era necesario el golpe.-Dijo sobando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

**Q: ¡**Eres una estupida Chloe! Solo a ti se te ocurren estas estupideces.-Dijo alterada.

**C: **Tranquila, es solo una broma, ya sabes, viene de familia.

**Q: **Te odio. ¿Y quien rayos es el?.-Preguntó señalando al chico que estaba junto a ella.

**C:** Oh, si, es mi novio. Jhon, Quinn, Quinn, Jhon.

**J: **Hola, mucho gusto.

**Q: **¡Jodete! ¡Jodanse los dos!

Chloe volteo a ver a la chica alternando su mirada entre el camino y ella.

**C: **No seas amargada Lucy, ¿No recuerdas la broma que me hiciste cuando sa….-Detuvo su explicación abruptamente para mirar la entre pierna de Quinn.-¿Eso es un dildo?

**Q: **¿Qué? No, cállate y llévame a casa, mi padre viene a cenar.-Dijo cruzando las piernas.

**C: **Si, es un dildo.-Dijo estirando su mano para tocarlo.

**Q: **¡No hagas eso! ¡Chloe!

Las dos hermanas se vieron envueltas en una mini pelea.

**J: **¡Chloe! ¡Cuidado!.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Chloe no pudo evitar estrellarse contra otro auto quedando este totalmente destrozado.

**C: **Dios, ¿Están bien?.-Preguntó revisando su cuerpo.

**J: **Llama a una ambulancia.-Dijo sosteniendo a una Quinn inconsciente.

**C: **Pero que..

**J: **¡Llama a una jodida ambulancia!

_**Fin Flashback**_

**C: **Jhon y yo estamos bien, Quinn fue la que se llevó la peor parte.-Dijo avergonzada.-Lo siento mucho mamá, fue mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho esa estupida broma nada de esto…

_¿Familiares de Lucy Quinn Fabray?.-_Preguntó un doctor.

Rachel que estaba al final del pasillo se acercó rápidamente junto con Judy.

**J: **Soy su madre.-Respondió.

_Bien, las heridas no son tan graves, tiene un brazo roto que ya compusimos y un ligero golpe en la frente pero solo eso, esta fuera de peligro.-_Dijo a las cinco mujeres.

**J: **El golpe en la frente ¿Tendrá repercusiones?

_Afortunadamente no. Ya hicimos las pruebas necesarias para comprobar que su estado es el mejor._

**R: **¿Está despierta?.

_Si, por ahora solo una persona puede entrar, necesita descansar._

Judy miró a Rachel.

**R: **Entra tu, asegúrate de que esta bien.-Judy asintió.

Un minuto, tal vez menos y Rachel ya estaba de regreso.

**J: **Apenas entre y me preguntó si podías entrar tu.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Adelante.

La morena dudó pero decidió entrar.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Una habitación en su mayoría blanca, un sofá y una silla estaban en uno de los costados, al centro de el cuarto Quinn le sonreía.

**R: **¡Quinn!.-Rachel corrió para abrazar a la chica.

**Q: **Hey, mi brazo, duele.-Bromeo.

**R: **Lo siento, lo siento.-Dijo alejándose.

**Q: **Era broma Rach, no llores.-Limpio las lagrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de la morena.

**R: **Es que, no puedo creer que te sucediera esto Quinn, no puedo creer que Chloe fuera tan estupida.

**Q: **Fue un accidente Rach, no lo hizo a propósito.

**R: **Pero es que, cuando Britt me dijo sentí que me moría, pensé que tu..tu..-Su voz se quebró a causa del llanto.

**Q: **Ven, acuéstate a mi lado.-Dijo asiendo un espacio. La morena obedeció.-Nunca te dejare princesa, nunca.-Besó su frente.

**R: **¿Me lo prometes?.-Preguntó sollozando.

**Q: **Te lo prometo.-Dijo sintiendo como su chica recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

**R: **¿Con el corazón?

**Q: **Con el corazón…-Susurró

* * *

No se ustedes pero a mi siempre me gustó esa frase de la película Up: Una aventura de altura.

Si, sufrí de amenazas por si mataba a Quinn. Tssss

Se viene el final

Gracias por leer y por los reviews


	23. Ohana

**R: **No, no, no…¡No Quinn!.-Dijo totalmente alterada.

**Q: **Ya no hay nada más que hacer Rach…Esto, ya esta muerto, no lo podemos arreglar.

**R: **¡Claro que si Quinn! Podemos, podemos pedir ayuda, ¡Algo!.-Exclamó haciendo espavientos con las manos.

**Q: **Rachel, ya esta.-Dijo con media sonrisa.-Te libero.

**R: **¡No, prometiste nunca dejarme! .

**Q: **¡No te estoy dejando!

**R: **Pero es como si lo estuvieras haciendo.

**Q: **Solo estoy tratando de tranquilizarte, te estoy liberando de esta responsabilidad.-Dijo abrazándola.

**R: **Dame las llaves de tu coche.

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **Que me des las llaves de tu coche.

**Q: **Pero…¿Qué?.-Repitió al no comprender.

Rachel deshizo el abrazo para buscar las llaves en las bolsas del pantalón de Quinn.

**Q: **¡Hey, que haces!.-La morena levanto las llaves frente a los ojos de la chica.-No.-Intentó arrebatarlas de las manos de su novia quien corrió fuera de la casa.- ¡Rachel, dámelas!

Demasiado tarde. La morocha ya había encendido el coche acelerando rápidamente con Quinn persiguiéndola.

**Q: **¡Rachel! ¡Carajo!.-Dijo golpeando el suelo con sus pies, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que no alcanzaría a la morena.

El GPS la había llevado hasta aquella casa vieja, bajó de la camioneta dudando ¿Había sido buena idea ir?

Dio un gran suspiro frente a la puerta, levantando una mano para tocar, dudando. Antes de poder hacer otro movimiento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una mano la sujeto del cuello de su camisa, metiéndola a la casa.

Todo era completa oscuridad, un fuerte olor hizo que tapara su nariz con la palma de su mano. Una luz se prendió delante de ella dejándole ver el rostro de aquella terrorífica mujer.

_Shhh tranquila.-_Dijo acariciando el rostro de la morena.-_Volviste y no lo hiciste sola._

**R: **Eh, n-no, vine sola.-Pronuncio alejando lentamente su rostro.

_Siento algo, una presencia.-_Dijo alejándose.

La morena seguía los movimientos de la mujer gracias a la vela que cargaba con ella.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo, jalando su camisa hacia abajo, descubriendo su pecho.

**R: **¿Qué está…

_¡Calla!.-_Ordenó.-_Ni siquiera eres tan linda cariño.-_Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Con su dedo índice colocaba una especie de polvo negro en el pecho de la morena, garabateando cosas en el.

_Interesante.-_Pronuncio al ver como el polvo cambiaba de color a blanco.

Se alejó de nuevo sentándose en el suelo. La morena acomodó su ropa e iba a preguntar algo pero fue callada rápidamente.

_Se a que viniste y mi respuesta es que no se puede hacer nada, si el árbol muere ya no hay nada que hacer.-_Explicó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

**R: **Pero…¿Eso significa que el alma murió?.-Pregunta confundida.- Fue, ¿Fue mi culpa?

_El alma y tu alimentaban al árbol, el árbol murió porque el alma ya no está en el, tu no tuviste la culpa, bueno, en parte si. El alma se encontraba mas a gusto contigo asi que decidió mudar de cuerpo._

**R: **Eso significa que…

_Si, el alma ahora vive en ti, es muy raro que eso suceda, es casi imposible. Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad, no solo debes cuidar y alimentar tu alma, ahora tienes otra y es un gran privilegio. Tu le perteneces al dueño y viceversa. Felicidades, conseguiste un amor de por vida._

**R: **P-pero yo tengo…

_Claro que no, nadie puede poseer completamente el alma de otra persona, nadie puede vivir sin alma. Lo que tu tienes es una parte de ella._

**R:** No logro entender.-Dijo confundida.

_Ese no es mi problema.-_Dijo sonriendo.-_Ahora vete, respondí lo que querías, agradéceme con tu partida._

La morena obedeció, estaba tan confundida que solo siguió ordenes.

* * *

**Q: **¡Como se te ocurre ir sola!.-Exclama al saber en donde estuvo la morena.-¿Y si te hace algo Rachel?

**R: **Puedo ir sola a donde quiera Quinn, no soy una niñita, se me cuidar.-Respondió enojada.

Ya llevaban media hora con una discusión absurda que desencadenó con su visita a aquella casa.

**Q: **Pero Rachel si te…

**R: **Basta Quinn, fui y no pasó nada, listo, ya no lo puedes cambiar así que no se que hacemos peleando.-Dijo recostándose en la cama.

Quinn se dio por vencida, tenía razón, ya no podía cambiar el pasado, además la morena estaba bien.

**Q: **Bien, pero aun sigo enojada porque te llevaste mi auto.-Se rindió recostándose detrás de la morena abrazándola por la cintura.

**R: **Ya se que haremos con el.-Dijo volteándose para mirar a la chica.

* * *

**Q: **Pero Rach, es mi favorito.-Dijo haciendo pucheros.

**R: **Es por una buena causa. Se merece una despedida digna.-Respondió acomodando los últimos detalles.

Algunas ramas y hojas del bonsái descansaban sobre un pequeño velero, propiedad de Quinn. Se encontraban en la orilla del río delante de la casa de Quinn, dispuestas a darle una gran despedida a aquel árbol.

**R: **¿Tienes algunas palabras?.-Pregunta a su chica.

**Q: **Eh…Fue un buen árbol, nunca orinó en la alfombra y eso se lo agradezco.-Dice graciosamente ganándose un pequeño golpe de parte de su chica.-¡Hey!

**R: **¡Quinn! Respeta, fue parte importante de ti.

**Q: **Rachel, es un árbol y muerto.-Señaló

**R: **¿En donde quedó esa chica aficionada a Aristóteles y sus estudios?.-Pregunta graciosamente.

**Q: **Me refiero a que es lo ultimo que me importa ahora. Te tengo conmigo, tenemos dos grandes amigas que de seguro ahora mismo están follando en mi cama.-Rachel la miró reprimiéndola.-Bien, "haciendo el amor en mi cama", tengo a mamá y a mi hermana y vamos a ser abuelas Rach. Eso es todo lo que me importa ahora.-Dijo besando a la chica.

**R: **Pero…

**Q: **Esta bien Rachel, tu ganas. Ahora, ¿Podemos apresurarnos? Quiero ver si mis nietos están bien.

**R: **Bien.

Dejó el pequeño velero sobre la superficie de aquel río, impulsándolo un poco logró que se alejara lentamente de ellas.

**R: **Adiós.-Susurró.

* * *

**C: **¡Es niño!.-Salió gritando de el cuarto de invitados. Judy la llamó.-No, esperen, ¡una niña!, no, ¡si! ¡niña!.-Dijo abrazando a las dos chicas.

**Q: **¡Rach! ¡Somos abuelas!.-Dijo efusivamente abrazando a su chica.

**R: **¡Los quiero ver!.-Dijo a Chloe.

**C: **A menos que quieras ver unas bolas de pelo cubiertas de sangre y placenta no te recomiendo entrar ahí.

**Q: **Hey, mas respeto. ¡Bien hecho Richi! ¡Son tres!.-Dijo al gato que dormía sobre un tapete.

**C: **Creo que no está muy interesado en sus bolas de pelo.-Dijo moviendo al felino con sus pies, tratando de despertarlo pero solo respondió con un gruñido.-Igual a su madre.-Exclamó entrando al cuarto para ayudar a Judy.

**R y Q: **¡Hey!

**B: **¿Ya nacieron?.-Pregunta entusiasmada bajando del cuarto de Quinn.

**Q: **¡Si! ¡Son tres! Dos niñas y un niño.

**S: **No se porque se emocionan tanto. Son solo unas bolas de pelo.

**C: **¡Te lo dije!.-Se escuchó detrás de la puerta del cuarto.

**Q: **¿Qué hacían en mi habitación?.-Pregunta al ver el cabello despeinado de Brittany.

**S: **Lo normal, ya sabes, leer, dormir…

**B: **Santy sabe muy bien.-Dijo de la nada.

**Q: **¡Ugh! Brittany, dime que te lavaste los dientes antes de besarme.

**B: **Nop.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**S: **Fabray, no soy un maldito borrego, no puedo vivir alimentándome solo con pasto.-Dijo alejando su plato.

**Q: **Lo único que hay en esta casa son verduras, si quieres carne ve a morder una de las vacas de la vecina.-Dijo dando un bocado a su comida.

**S: **Lo intentare.-Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

**C: **¿No tiene buen temperamento verdad?.-Preguntó después de el gran portazo que se escucho tras la salida de la chica.

**R: **No, nunca la hagas enojar, una vez me lanzó una sandía porque le dije que no se veía bien con un vestido.-Dijo tranquilamente.

**C: **¿Una sandía?.-La morena asintió.-Si, es peligrosa.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que escucharon como Santana entraba en la casa y se sentaba delante de la mesa.

**R: **¿Qué es eso?.-Señaló una bolsa de papel.

**S: **Comida de verdad.-Respondió sacando una hamburguesa de aquella bolsa.

**Q: **¿De donde la sacaste?.

**S: **Se la compre a tu vecina.-Dijo devorando su comida.

**Q: **¿Esta buena?.-pregunta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**S: **Mucho mejor que tu pasto.

Quinn estalló en carcajadas provocando que las demás la miraran confundidas.

**S: **¿De que te ríes?.-Pregunta.

**Q: **Es una hamburguesa vegetariana.-Dice señalando la comida de la latina.

**S:**¿Qué? No. ¡Maldita!.-Gritó al comprobar que no contenía carne.

Todas en la mesa rieron pero Quinn lo hacia exageradamente.

**S: **Es mejor que te calles Wanda

**Q: **Pero…tu….hamburguesa….-No podía contener la risa.

La latina no pudo resistir mas y terminó lanzando lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa a Quinn quien terminó batida de salsa de tomate y mostaza.

**R: **¿Qué te pasa Santana?.-Pregunta limpiando a Quinn

La morocha no respondió pues salio de la cocina.

**J: **Listo, solo falta el…-Guardó silencio al ver a la chica de cabello rosa cubierta de comida.-Quinn, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se come así?

* * *

**R: **¿El perfume?

**Q: **No.

**R: **¿Veronika decide morir?

**Q: **No.

**R: **¿El mundo de Sofía?

**Q: **Raaaach.-Protestó.

**R: **Esta bien, Alicia en el país de las maravillas.-Dijo sacando un libro de el montón acumulado a un lado de la cama de Quinn.

Se recostó junto a la chica de cabello rosa quien abrazó a Rachel por la cintura. La morena comenzó a leer.

**R: **_Ved como el industrioso cocodrilo aprovecha su lustrosa cola y derrama las aguas del Nilo sobre sus escamas doradas…_

**Q: **_Con qué alegría muestra sus diente, con que primor dispone las uñas y se afana en invitar pececillos a entrar en sus mandíbulas sonrientes.-_Interrumpió concluyendo aquel párrafo.

**R: **¿Te lo sabes de memoria?.-Preguntó.

**Q: **Si, lo he leído unas trescientas veces.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

**R: **Entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene que te lo lea?

**Q: **Es lindo.-Dijo abrazando con mas fuerza a la pequeña.- _Si tuviera un mundo para mi sola nada tendría sentido. Nada seria lo que es porque todo seria lo que no es._

**R: **Esta bien, te quitaré este libro. Creo que esta consumiendo tu cerebro.-Dijo graciosamente.

**Q: **No. Es solo mió, pero no importa, tengo otros cuatro.-Respondió besando el cuello de la morocha.

**R: **Estas loca.

**Q: **_Los locos somos los mejores_.

**R: **Esta bien, basta.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para colocarse encima de la ojiverde.

**Q: **No..-Dijo tomando la cintura de su novia que comenzaba a mover su cadera en contra de su abdomen.

**R: **Basta.

**Q: **_Lindo, lindo, parpadea. Estrellitas en el cielo. Y allá arriba están volando, con alitas de murciélago.-_Siguió acariciando el rostro de la chica.

**R: **Quinn…-Advirtió bajando lentamente, besando el abdomen de la chica en el camino.

**Q: **_S-siempre se llega a alguna p-parte si se camina l-lo bastante.-_Tartamudeo al sentir al sentir la lengua de su chica sobre su centro, chupándolo lentamente. Sujetó la cabeza de Rachel atrayéndola cada vez mas pero la morena se detuvo.

**R: **¿Te rindes?.-Pregunta masajeando el clítoris de su chica con un dedo.

**Q: **S-si.-Dijo asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza.

**R: **Bien.-Exclamó siguiendo con su tarea.

Quinn cerró los ojos, disfrutando de el calido aliento de la morena en su intimidad y su lengua jugando con su entrada.

De un solo impulso metió su lengua, deleitándose de el sabor de su chica y de los fuertes gemidos que esta lanzaba.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de la morocha para atraerla a sus labios, besándola desesperadamente.

**R: **Adoró tu sabor.-Dijo separándose de la ojiverde.

**Q: **Y yo el tuyo.-Respondió con la respiración agitada.

Unieron sus labios de nuevo, marcando un beso húmedo y apasionado. Las manos de Quinn viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la morena, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

**Q: **Mírame.-Pidió cuando acariciaba el clítoris de la morocha quien obedeció instantáneamente.

Sus uñas se clavaron en el hombro de su chica y su boca se abrió emitiendo un jadeo cuando sintió como Quinn introducía tres dedos en su interior, moviéndolos rápidamente.

**Q: **Rachel, mírame.-Ordenó cuando la morena cerró los ojos.

Unió su frente con la de la ojiverde gimiendo sobre su boca, moviendo su cadera al mismo ritmo que la mano de la chica.

**B: **¡Quiiiiiiiiiinn!

**S: **¡Racheeeeeeeel!

La dos chicas entraron rápidamente a la habitación saltando en la cama aplastando a las dos chicas.

**Q: **Que ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

**B: **Hacían mucho ruido así que Judy nos mandó a calmar los ánimos.-Dijo besando cada centímetro del rostro de Quinn.

**S: **Si, no nos dejan dormir.-Exclamo abrazando fuertemente a Rachel.-Wow, mira Britt, estrellas.-Dijo señalando el techo

**B: **Si, es mágico.-Dijo recostándose junto a Quinn.

**S: **¿Ya lo habías visto?

**B: **Si, cuando estábamos aquí no salíamos del cuarto.-Dijo pegándose aun mas a la ojiverde.

Las dos morochas la miraban interrogantes.

**Q: **Tengo toda una colección de cuentos infantiles.-Se defendió.

**S: **Si, claro, yo tengo una colección de micrófonos, por eso Rachel no salía de mi habitación.-Dijo burlándose.

La chica de cabello rosa trató de safarse de los brazos de Brittany, pero la chica tenía mucha fuerza así que lanzaba patadas hacia el lugar en el que estaba Santana.

**S: **Rach, Rach, protégeme, Quinn quiere hacer tijeras conmigo.-Dijo burlonamente abrazando aun mas a Rachel quien recibía los golpes de Quinn.

**R: **¡Quinn, basta!.-Exclamaba tomando las piernas de la chica.

**Q: **Pero Rach, ella empezó.

**B: **No te preocupes Quinnie, la castigaré.-Dijo estrellando el rostro de la chica contra sus pechos, abrazándola fuertemente.

**Q: **B-britt, n-no puedo r-respirar.-Decia tratando de safarse de la chica.

**R: **¡Brittany! Deja a mi mujer en paz.-Dijo graciosamente.

**B: **A Quinn le gusta, ¿Verdad?.-Preguntó liberando a la chica que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

**S: **A mi no me gusta.-Murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

**B: **También hay para ti.-Dijo dando la vuelta para subirse en Rachel para alcanzar a su chica.

**S: **_Wanky_.-Dijo al tener a su chica sentada sobre ella.

**Q: **Esta bien, las dos se van de mi habitación.-Dijo irritada al ver que las dos chicas comenzaban a besarse olvidándose de donde estaban.

**S: **Tranquila, no íbamos a hacer nada.

**B: **¡Claro que si!.-Dijo colocándose encima de Rachel.-¡Sexo grupal!.-Gritó para después besar a Rachel quien abrió los ojos a su máximo esplendor.

**S y Q: **¡BRITTANY!.-Gritaron alejando a la rubia de Rachel.

**B: **Sabes a…¿Quinn?.-Dijo recostándose junto a Santana.

**S: **Eww. Antes de besarme te lavas los dientes.-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

**Q: **Vienen aquí para interrumpir un momento intimo, casi me ahogan y tu besas a mi mujer, se van ahora mismo de mi habitación.-Señalo la trampilla en el suelo.

**B: **No.-Dijo acurrucándose aun mas contra Santana.

**Q: **Brittany..

**B: **NO.

**Q: **Pero Britt…-Dijo con un puchero.

**B: **He dicho que no y punto. Las cuatro dormiremos aquí.

**Q: **Mala.-Dijo pegándose a Rachel.

**R: **¿Qué fue eso?.-Pregunta confundida.

**Q: **Me ganó

**R: **Pero es tu habitación.

**Q: **Pero ella es Brittany.

* * *

**S: **¿Se dan cuenta de cuanto cambiaron nuestras vidas?.-Pregunta esperando que ninguna este dormida.

**Q, R y B: **Si.-Susurraron las tres.

**S: **Porque bueno, yo era una perra….

**Q: **Aun.-Murmuró

**S: **¿Qué mujeriega?

**Q: **Hey, eso si cambio.-Dijo levantando su cabeza del hombro de Rachel.

**R: **Eso lo puedo afirmar.-Contesta abrazando a su novia.

**Q: **¿Vez? Y definitivamente no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

**S: **Ni yo.-Susurró abrazando a Brittany quien dormía placidamente.

**R: **Nos visitaras ¿Verdad? ¿en vacaciones?

**S: **Claro, ¿ustedes nos visitarán también?

**Q: **Obviamente, ahora somos como…una familia.-Dice sonriente

**B: **Ohana.-Murmuró

**S: **¿Qué?

**B: **Ohana.-Repitió incorporándose.-Significa familia y tu familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida.-Al instante mismo en el que terminó la frase se recostó de nuevo en la cama para seguir durmiendo, dejando a las tres chicas con una mirada interrogante.

**Q: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó a Santana.

**S: **Mientras ustedes salieron al pueblo nosotras vimos Lilo y Stich.

**Q y R: **Oh.

Las tres volvieron a acostarse, mirando las estrellas sobre ellas.

**R: **Te amo.-Susurró sobre los labios de la chica de cabello rosa.

**Q: **Te amo.-Repitió besando a su chica.

**B: **¡Lord Tubbington tenía razón! ¡Les dije que tiene poderes para adivinar el futuro!.-Susurró antes de dormir.

* * *

¡Le fin!

Gracias por los reviews, por las criticas constructivas y por las que me hicieron reír.

Si, se que las cosas sucedieron muy rápido pero como dije, estaba de vacaciones y quería hacer el fic lo mas corto posible.

Nos leemos luego ;)


End file.
